It can't be so easy
by Ran-k
Summary: YAOI HanaRu:Hanamichi acaba de decidir su futuro aunque no todos se encuentran muy felices con él... Y el día menos pensado todos sus esquemas se vendrán abajo para comenzar, tal vez, una nueva vida....
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1¿Boda?**

Acababa de pisar tierra firme después de permanecer casi seis horas sentado en uno de los asientos del avión con destino Japón que había tomado esa misma madrugada.

Se encontraba agotado y algo mareado… Odiaba volar durante tanto rato… Viajar no era uno de sus fuertes y solía ponerlo de mal humor…

-"Pero si es la única forma de vernos…" – pensó con resignación a la vez que recogía sus maletas y caminaba hacia la zona de bares y cafeterías del aeropuerto en busca de alguna cabina telefónica.

-Maldito aparatejo…- gruñó enfadado cogiendo con rudeza su teléfono móvil. – ¡Siempre te falta batería cuando más te necesito!- exclamó en voz alta cosa que provocó que muchas de las personas de su alrededor lo miraran con mala cara.

Y es que era bastante inusual ver por aquel lugar a una persona con sus características… No todos los días se veía a muchachos tan altos con cabellos rojizos discutiendo y peleándose con un móvil… Su apariencia podía parecer la de un extranjero pero sus rasgos eran claramente japoneses, cosa que provocaba que muchas de las personas más conservadoras de su alrededor murmurasen comentarios algo degradantes hacia su persona. Definitivamente, un chico tan alto y pelirrojo discutiendo con un teléfono móvil no era el ideal de japonés para muchas personas.

Después de rondar buscando un teléfono y ver tras mucho rato una cabina, corrió hacia ella y metió algunas monedas para poder realizar la llamada. A continuación la máquina le pidió el número de teléfono al que quería llamar y el pelirrojo cogió su móvil ya que su memoria no le permitía guardar números telefónicos.

-¡MIERDA! – gritó una vez más en lo que iba de mañana colgando el auricular con rudeza…y más personas pararon a observarle con cara de fastidio. -¡Joder y ahora cómo le llamo! – y es que acababa de recordar que su pequeño aparato no se encendía y por lo tanto, imposible obtener el número al que quería llamar.

Así pues, no tuvo más remedio recoger las monedas que había introducido segundos antes e irse a alguna cafetería a desayunar a la vez que intentaría que las musas bajasen para recordarle aquel maldito número.

Caminó hacia la cafetería más cercana arrastrando las dos grandes maletas con sus pequeñas ruedecillas. Maldecía el hecho de haber llevado tantas cosas para el poco tiempo que estuvo fuera.

Se sentó emitiendo un gran suspiro. Estaba ya cansado de sentarse… Pero tampoco quería quedarse de pie esperando la inspiración divina.

-¿Qué desea tomar? – le preguntó una jovencita de no más de dieciocho años que se acercó rápidamente con una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

-Tráigame…mmm… un agua, por favor – pidió. Estaba sediento y pensó que lo mejor para quitarse esa sed era algo de agua.

-¿Ya está? – Ante la afirmación del pelirrojo volvió a hablar - Enseguida – comentó la muchacha guiñándole uno de sus grandes ojos azules y dándose la vuelta para ir a por su pedido.

Sakuragi Hanamichi apoyó cansadamente sus brazos en la pequeña mesa de madera que tenía delante y se cogió su cabeza rojiza entre las manos.

Estaba agotado. Durante todo el viaje en avión desde los Estados Unidos no había podido dormir ni un solo segundo… Le era prácticamente imposible el dormir en uno de esos pájaros de metal sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía estrellarse.

-"A ver Hanamichi…piensa" – se dijo a sí mismo intentando recordar el teléfono de Yohei. – "es mi mejor amigo… ¿cómo no puedo saber su número con las veces que lo he llamado?" – se reprochó mentalmente.

-Perdone¿qué desea tomar? –

Hanamichi alzó su mirada hacia la chica que tenía a su lado, con una libreta y un bolígrafo en sus manos.

-Emm…gracias pero ya pedí… - dijo sorprendido de que otra de las camareras fueran a tomarle su pedido. Algo curioso pero que ya le había ocurrido alguna vez más…

La chica le miró sorprendida y murmuró un leve "lo siento" y se fue por dónde vino.

-"Sí que son serviciales en esta cafetería…"- pensó el pelirrojo para después volver a centrar sus pensamientos en el dichoso número… -"Creo que era el…" –

-Buenos días¿qué desea tomar? –

Sakuragi volvió a mirar a su costado y volvía a tener otra chica, diferente a las dos anteriores, preguntándole por lo que deseaba tomar.

Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrojo… Aquello ya era demasiado.

-¡Es que ya he pedido! – exclamó asustando a la joven camarera que había ido esa vez.

-Ah…perdone…- se disculpó sofocada la muchacha y después corrió hacia la barra.

Hanamichi bufó exasperado. Creía tener ya el número de teléfono en su mente pero con esa nueva interrupción se le borró todo. Que en una cafetería tres camareras le quisiesen tomar el pedido ya no era tan normal… ¿Acaso tenía cara de querer gastar mucho dinero?

-Mierda…- murmuró.

Necesitaba el número de su amigo para poder llegar a Kanagawa debido a que se encontraba en Tokio… Tenía que avisarle que ya había llegado para que lo fuese a recoger… tal y como ya habían quedado antes de que marchase de viaje a América.

-"Creo que lo mejor será coger un tren…" – pensó con resignación a la vez que la primera muchacha que le atendió le dejaba una pequeña botella de agua junto a un vaso de cristal frente a sus narices. –Gracias…- murmuró.

Sakuragi agarró la botella y bebió la mitad del contenido en un solo sorbo. Después dejó la botella medio vacía en la mesa y se levantó con sus maletas para pagar por su consumición.

Se acercó a la barra y entregó algunas monedas a la vez que vio a las tres chicas que le preguntaron por su pedido charlando entre ellas con sonrisas y sonrojos mientras le miraban de reojo. A continuación dirigieron sus tres pares de ojos hacia Hanamichi y le sonrieron tímidamente.

Hanamichi les devolvió el saludo con un guiño y salió del local a toda velocidad.

Durante su adolescencia nunca había logrado gustar a una sola chica, pero ahora, cuando ya rozaba casi los 25 años parecía que le hubiese crecido un imán para las mujeres… cosa a la que nunca acababa de acostumbrarse…

-Sólo espero que la estación no esté lejos del aeropuerto…- murmuró en voz alta mientras se dirigía a las escaleras mecánicas que le llevarían a fuera del lugar.

Una vez estuvo respirando aire libre miró hacia todos lados buscando algún cartel que le indicase dónde podía estar la estación de trenes.

-"Aunque también podría coger un taxi… aunque tardaría mucho rato en llegar…" – pensó viendo la gran cola que formaba la gente para conseguir uno de los constantes taxis que pasaban justo en la puerta principal del aeropuerto.

Cansado se dirigió a dicha cola… Un coche siempre sería mucho más cómodo que un tren… Así que se colocó al final del todo de la enorme cola y tuvo que esperar un cuarto de hora para conseguir su taxi.

-¿A dónde le llevo? - le peguntó el conductor, un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba una camisa de cuadros azules manchada con restos de crema y chocolate.

A Hanamichi le repudió esa imagen… pero rápidamente le dijo su destino y se pusieron en marcha.

Durante todo el trayecto el pelirrojo quedó mirando el paisaje que pasaba frente suyo, aunque algunas veces no podía evitar mirar la camisa manchada del taxista. Pronto descubrió que eran manchas de diversos donutts que tenía dentro de una caja color vainilla en el asiento del copiloto.

A Hanamichi eso no le hubiese importado demasiado si lo hubiese visto algunos años atrás, pero ahora, Mineko le había cambiado.

El pelirrojo sonrió pensando en ella y se sonrojó levemente.

-"Qué lástima que haya tenido que quedarse en Estados Unidos…"- pensó con una mueca de tristeza, volviendo a dirigir su mirada avellanada al paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana.

Mineko…su novia, su prometida.

La conoció hacía ya unos cinco años, cuando entró en la Universidad. Desde el primer momento se gustaron mutuamente y hasta ahora había durado su relación.

-"Lástima que trabaje en América…" – se lamentó el pelirrojo quien acababa de venir de un viaje para visitarla. –"Suerte que pronto volverá…"-

----

-¡Hanamichi!-

-Hola Yohei – saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cansada mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Pero que haces aquí¡Dijimos que yo iría a buscarte! – le reprochó el moreno mientras se apartaba de la puerta para que su amigo pasase al interior de la casa.

-Sí, sí…ya lo se… - dijo cansado dejando sus maletas tiradas en el recibidor y ambos se dirigían a la cocina.

-Me dijiste que me llamarías… -

-¡Y eso quería hacer! Pero mi maldito móvil se quedó sin batería…- le contestó sacando el aparato de uno de los bolsillos de sus ajustados pantalones y enseñándoselo al más bajo. Después lo tiró sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Existen las cabinas… - respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica pero pronto su cara cambió a una de más seria. - …No me jodas que aun no te sabes mi teléfono de memoria… –

-Mmm… mucho me temo que es así…- contestó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios intentando no dar importancia a los hechos.

-Tantos años juntos y aun no te sabes ni eso…-

Hanamichi rió y después le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. –Lo siento, lo siento…- y volvió a reír a la vez que caminó hacia la sala de estar para intentar tumbarse al sofá y descansar de su cansado viaje.

-¡Hanamichi! –

Sakuragi miró hacia delante y allá estaban Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu, saludándole efusivamente.

-¡Chicos¿Qué hacéis aquí?-

- Yo los invité – contestó Yohei. – Estábamos esperando que llamaras para irte a buscar todos juntos-

- Al ver que no llamabas creímos que tu avión se habría atrasado…- continuó hablando Noma. –o…estrellado…- murmuró riéndose.

Hanamichi se sentó pesadamente en el sofá tras haberle dado un golpe en la cabeza al chico del bigote.

-¡Pues ya estoy aquí! – exclamó feliz por la comodidad que le proporcionaba estar en ese asiento tan blando junto a sus mejores amigos, que se sentaron junto a él.

-¿Y qué tal está Mineko¿Aun tiene que quedarse allí más tiempo? – preguntó curioso Takamiya mientras devoraba un donutts de mermelada de fresa, cosa que a Hanamichi casi le hace vomitar al recordar al conductor de su taxi.

- Sí…todavía debe quedarse allí un tiempo más… - contestó con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. – Pero volverá dentro de un mes y medio. – concluyó su explicación con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sí¿Y cómo es eso¿Se le acabó el contrato de trabajo? – se interesó Ookusu.

-Es que veréis…tengo algo que contaros chicos… - empezó a hablar Hanamichi con palabras que intrigaron rápidamente al resto de los muchachos.

-¿qué ocurre? – fueron preguntando todos, algo asustados por el temor de que fuese una mala noticia.

-Veréis…yo… ella…mmm… -

-¡Oh venga Hanamichi¡Dilo ya! – habló Takamiya para después clavar un enorme bocado a su pasta de mermelada la cual se escurría entre los rechonchos dedos del chico.

Hanamichi tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

- Mineko y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes y medio – acabó de decir con una grandiosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Los cuatro chicos que estaban allí quedaron en silencio ante tal noticia, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Nunca esperaron tales palabras.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Es que no pensáis felicitarme? – preguntó serio el pelirrojo, con un mohín de disgusto.

El primero en reaccionar fue Ookusu, que se levantó del suelo, donde estaba sentado, y se acercó a su amigo para agarrarlo por el cuello con uno de sus brazos. – ¡Me alegro por ti! – dijo divertido.

-¡No puede ser¡Se nos casa este idiota! – exclamó entre risas Noma para después tirarse sobre Hanamichi y felicitarlo revolviendo sus cabellos rojizos con sus manos. Después fue Takamiya quien lo felicitó, no sin antes haberse acabado aquel grasiento donutts.

El único que no se movió de su sitio fue Yohei. Esa noticia lo había desconcertado completamente… Hanamichi… su amigo… ¿se casaba¿Dentro de tan solo un mes y medio?

-¿Qué pasa Yohei¿Acaso no vas a felicitarme? – preguntó feliz Sakuragi. Para él era importante recibir la aprobación de su mejor amigo…

Mito despertó de su ensoñación y se levantó para acercarse al pelirrojo chocando su mano con la morena de su amigo.

-Claro que sí… Felicidades. –

-Gracias… Este Tensai por fin se casa…- exclamó para después reír estúpidamente con su pose de genio. A decir verdad, ni él mismo se lo acababa de creer del todo.

Yohei lo miró con una sonrisa melancólica mientras los demás chicos se dedicaban a abrazar al pelirrojo y a felicitarlo… Pero a él no le sentó demasiado bien esa noticia… Conocía a Sakuragi desde la guardería y desde ese entonces fueron los mejores amigos y no se separaron jamás… Y ahora sabía que una boda sólo lograría distanciarlos… De pronto sintió celos de Mineko, esa chica que le arrebató a su amigo hacía ya cinco años… Ahora se iba a quedar con él definitivamente…

Por un lado, se alegraba por la noticia, por supuesto, la felicidad de Hanamichi también era la suya… pero por otro lado no quería perder la gran amistad que lo unía con Hanamichi… pero ahora él iba a ser un hombre casado, con responsabilidades…

-¡Vamos a celebrar tu despedida de soltero¡Mañana mismo! – exclamó de pronto Ookusu, idea que gustó rápidamente a Noma y a Takamiya.

-¿Pero eso no se hace el día antes de la boda? – preguntó curioso Hanamichi ante tal propuesta, que debía reconocer que le atraía bastante.

- Es verdad… eres idiota Ookusu – comprendió Noma dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

-¡Ah! – gritó ante el golpe recibido y devolviéndoselo - ¡Pues la celebramos dos veces! – dijo contento con su idea.

-Sí… Ookusu tiene razón… ¡lo celebraremos dos veces! – repitió felizmente Takamiya. -¿Qué te parece Hana? –

-Por mí bien… me apetece salir…- habló después de reír unos instantes ante las tonterías de sus amigos. – Pero mejor que sea mañana pasado… Estoy reventado con el viaje y no creo que me apetezca mucho salir mañana…además, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Sí, Hanamichi tiene razón – apoyó Yohei. – Dejémosle descansar por hoy y mañana – cosa que los otros chicos vieron bien.

-Así pues¡mañana pasado invitaremos a todas aquellas personas que podamos y montamos una gran fiesta! – dijo feliz Noma ante los planes que estaban organizando.

-Pero Hanamichi… ¿puedes tomarte tantos días de vacaciones? Entre el viaje a los Estados Unidos y ahora esto… debes trabajar…- reflexionó Yohei.

-Sí…tienes razón… intentaré pedir un día más de fiesta… - y es que su jefe le había concedido vacaciones por dos semanas, fecha que terminaría dentro de tres días, lo que supondría que el día después de la fiesta de despedida de soltero debería ir a trabajar.

A continuación pasaron algunas horas más hablando sobre el viaje que había hecho Sakuragi, el cual les contó sus experiencias por ese lejano país. Todos le escuchaban con interés ya que jamás se habían movido de Japón y prometieron viajar algún día ellos cinco a Norteamérica.

- Bueno… ya no seremos cinco…sino seis – rectificó el pelirrojo algo sonrojado recordando a Mineko.

Takamiya, y sus inseparables donutts, Noma y Ookusu se echaron a reír mientras bromeaban sobre la futura vida de casados que tendría Hanamichi mientras que Yohei los observaba con aire ausente.

Su amigo cada vez estaba más lejos de él.

----

Sakuragi Hanamichi despertó de repente. Hasta el momento había tenido un agradable sueño cuando de pronto, sin saber porqué, algo le alborotó sus sueños y se levantó lleno de sudor, con un mal presentimiento en su cuerpo que le hizo levantarse rápidamente de la cama para dirigirse corriendo al cuarto de baño donde sintió un amargo sabor en su paladar que le provocó vómitos.

Sentía frío en su cuerpo debido al sudor que impregnaba su piel. Cansado, dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño reloj digital que tenía en su habitación que le indicaba que todavía eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Después se quedó mirándose a sí mismo a través del espejo que tenía delante.

-Debí soñar con donutts rellenos de mermelada y chocolate…- se dijo débilmente mientras pasaba su antebrazo por la frente para secarse el sudor.

A continuación, fue de nuevo a la cama donde quedó sentado, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

Hacía a penas unas horas que había acabado de cenar con sus amigos y después tomó un taxi hasta su casa, donde rápidamente se durmió nada más sentir la comodidad de su cama.

Tal vez echaba de menos sentir a su lado a Mineko…esa chica que había cambiado su vida radicalmente. Y aun no podía creer que se fuese a casar con ella… Todo era muy precipitado, habían decidido lo de la boda a penas hacía unos días, pero a ambos les hacía mucha ilusión.

-Seguramente fueron los nervios los que me hicieron sentirme mal… - volvió a hablar para sí mismo el chico pelirrojo.

Una vez se hiciese de día, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Por lo menos ya había dado la noticia a su familia, es decir, a sus cuatro amigos…su única familia. Ahora sólo faltaba hacer algunos preparativos para ese esperado día…

-"Mejor dormir un poco más…" – pensó Hanamichi a la vez que se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama y se cubría con las sábanas. Estaba cogiendo mucho frío y todo por su estúpida manía de dormir sin camiseta…

Pero seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño… Se sentía nervioso…intranquilo… Y no sabía porqué.

-"Debió sentarme algo mal durante la cena…o tal vez fue el largo viaje…" – pensó resignado antes de cerrar sus ojos e intentar dormir una vez más.

----

Y todo aquel día pasó rápidamente para Sakuragi Hanamichi, el cual, tras pasar la peor noche de su vida a causa del insomnio, había estado todo el día de un lugar a otro arreglando ciertos detalles para su no muy lejana boda.

También pasó por casa de sus suegros, que ya conocían la noticia ya que Mineko se había encargado de llamarles para comunicarles la información antes de que Hanamichi pusiese sus pies de nuevo en Japón.

Sakuragi reconocía que sus suegros eran muy amables y ambos se ofrecieron a buscarles un hogar para los dos, cosa que al pelirrojo le hizo mucha ilusión.

-¿Vendrá el hermano de Mineko? – recordó que Hanamichi había preguntado a sus suegros. En ocasiones, Mineko le hablaba de un hermano que tenía pero que él nunca había visto. Según lo que averiguó a través de los años, ese chico, dos años menor que él, ya era todo un rebelde que se había independizado nada más cumplir la mayoría de edad. Y lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo… Por eso quería invitarlo a la boda.

-No lo sabemos…-contestó el padre de Mineko. –Él nunca se pone en contacto con nosotros…no sabemos si Mineko lo habrá avisado…- fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo el pelirrojo.

Y sin darse cuenta, otro día pasó y al mediodía ya tenía a Yohei y a los demás auto invitándose para comer.

-¡Te hemos preparado la mejor fiesta de soltero que se haya visto jamás! – exclamó Ookusu mientras comía precipitadamente el arroz blanco que tenía servido en un cuenco.

-¡Sí! Ya verás qué bien te lo pasarás… - continuó Noma con una sonrisa que se podría definir como pervertida.

-Seguro que sí… ¡Gracias! – agradeció Hanamichi ante todas las molestias que se estaban tomando sus amigos para prepararle esa fiesta. Cada vez se sentía con menos ganas de ir… sobretodo tras la noche pasada que tuvo con insomnio… Además, se sentía cansado ya que desde que había vuelto a Japón, dos días atrás, no había parado quiero ni un instante.

Pero… no podía negarse a ir cuando todos se habían esforzado por prepararla…

Una vez terminaron la comida, se acomodaron en los amplios sofás que adornaban la sala de estar del pelirrojo y vieron la televisión durante horas, ya que Noma se había encargado de alquilar algunos dvd's antes de ir a casa de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Cuando fueron las siete de la tarde, Yohei y los demás decidieron irse ya a sus respectivas casas ya que tenían que arreglarse y vestirse para la fiesta que celebrarían esa misma noche.

-¡Ah¿Pero a qué hora os pasaréis por aquí para irnos? – preguntó Sakuragi cuando sus amigos ya se estaban marchando.

-A las nueve estate preparado… - contestó Takamiya con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios.

-¿Y se puede saber hacia dónde iremos? – preguntó de nuevo el más alto con un deje de desconfianza en su voz.

-Es una sorpresa, Hanamichi – dijo tranquilamente Noma.

-Pero… ¿cómo debo vestirme? Según en lugar al que vayamos yo…-

-¡Eso da igual! Tú vístete como siempre…- continuó el chico del bigote.

-Pero quizá…-

-¡Oh venga Hanamichi¿No me digas que ahora tienes miedo¡Ya no eres un crío! – le regañó Ookusu con una mueca infantil.

-No… no, claro que no… - contestó no muy seguro de sí mismo el pelirrojo. No era que tuviese miedo…simplemente estaba cansado y no deseaba ir a un lugar con demasiada fiesta.

-Recuerda…a las nueve estate a punto. –

----


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Error**

Y a las nueve en punto sonó el timbre de su casa.

-¡Joder chicos! Os podríais haber retrasado aunque fuesen cinco minutos…- refunfuñó entre dientes el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta de su casa y encontraba a sus cuatro amigos con unas enormes sonrisas.

-¿Para qué? Mejor ser puntual – sonrió Takamiya antes de entrar en la casa de su amigo seguido por los demás chicos.

-Y otra cosa… - dijo Hanamichi pensativo haciendo que los demás se voltearan hacia él para mirarle a la cara - ¿De qué os habéis disfrazado? – preguntó irónicamente mientras intentaba reprimir las risas.

-¡Imbécil! – gritaron Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya y no perdieron su oportunidad de darle un gran golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo por tales palabras. Yohei sólo reía.

Y es que los tres chicos se habían vestido con algo parecido al esmoquin. Camisa, corbata, americana y pantalones de tergal.

-Han salido de un cuento de Disney…- bromeó Yohei.

-Sólo os falta la corbata…- dijo entre risas Sakuragi quien ya no podía dejar de carcajearse ante las pintas de sus amigos.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que les gusta a las mujeres! – dijo Noma mientras colocaba bien las solapas de su traje. – Como llevas cinco años atado a Mineko no te acuerdas de lo que es ligar…- ante estas palabras, Ookusu y Takamiya movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente y los tres caminaron más de prisa hacia el comedor de la casa.

Ante todo esto, Yohei y Hanamichi tan sólo se miraron y suspiraron. Después se echaron a reír para ir después con los demás.

-Me alegro que tú optaras por algo más normal de ropa…- murmuró Hanamichi con una sonrisa al ver la ropa de su mejor amigo: una camiseta algo larga con unos tejanos oscuros y calzado con unas deportivas. –Alguien normal en este mundo…- dijo teatralmente.

Una vez llegaron a la sala donde estaban los demás, Yohei se sentó en el gran sofá mientras Hanamichi quedaba de pie delante los otros.

-Aun no he terminado… así que os esperáis aquí cinco minutos… - avisó el pelirrojo.

-Eres un lento… Ya deben estar todos allí y nosotros llegaremos tarde. – dijo Takamiya.

-¡Pues que esperen! – murmuró Hanamichi. – Ahora vuelvo. –

Así pues, Sakuragi volvió al cuarto de baño, lugar donde estaba antes de que llamaran a la puerta, y volvió a intentar peinarse algo decentemente, cosa que le llevó varios minutos.

-¡Ya estoy! – exclamó el pelirrojo mientras volvía a la sala, colocándose una cazadora.

Sakuragi había decidido vestir con una camisa color vino junto a unos tejanos negros que realzaban sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

-¡Has tardado diez minutos! – murmuró Ookusu enfadado.

- ¡No os quejéis tanto! ¡Que la fiesta no puede comenzar sin este Tensai así que yo puedo llegar cuando quiera! – dijo para después comenzar a reír con su pose de genio.

-Hanamichi… ¿piensas venir o te quedas? – preguntó Yohei con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo cuando dejó de reír vio que todos ya estaban en el recibidor de la casa, esperándolo a poder marcharse.

-"Malditos… nunca me escuchan mientras hablo…" – pensó el más alto mientras corría hacia los demás para luego salir de la casa rumbo a esa maldita fiesta.

----

-¡Ja! Sabía que me traeríais a este lugar…- murmuró Hanamichi una vez llegaron al lugar previsto.

Se trataba de una sala de fiestas claramente destinada a un público masculino…

-¿Tan evidente era? – preguntó divertido Yohei mientras intentaba aparcar el coche en los aparcamientos del local.

-Si tenemos en cuenta que es el lugar donde veníamos hace unos años para que cazaseis novia… mmm… sí – respondió riendo Hanamichi. –Y aun me pregunto como queréis conseguir una novia aquí… si las únicas que hay son las que…-

-¡Ah cállate! –le cortó Takamiya. – Nunca se sabe que puede pasar...- continuó hablando con una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios.

Consiguieron estacionar el coche fácilmente y seguidamente caminaron hacia la entrada del local donde vieron a un tipo muy alto y cuadrado como un armario.

-"Debe ser el guardia de seguridad…" – pensó el pelirrojo viéndolo a ese tipo tan grande mientras Yohei le enseñaba una especie de papel que les permitió entrar dentro del local.

El interior sí que era un caos… Todo estaba en penumbras y había un fuerte olor a tabaco, mientras que la música sonaba tan alta que era imposible escuchar cualquier otro sonido.

Hanamichi nunca vio ese local tan lleno de gente… Y al adentrarse más en el lugar pudo fijarse de que la gran mayoría eran sus amigos de universidad y trabajo.

-¡Hola chicos! – fue saludando el pelirrojo a cuanta persona conocía por allá a la vez que ellos lo felicitaban. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo esos cuatro chicos habían conseguido localizar a tanta gente para que viniese a esa fiesta... Incluso había algunos chicos que no veía desde hacía años…

Una vez pasaron varios minutos de salutaciones entre todos, Yohei cogió al pelirrojo y lo sentó en una mesa justo delante del escenario.

-Ehh… espera Yohei… Si va a pasar lo que me imagino, no hace falta de verdad…yo…- murmuraba Hanamichi al oído de su amigo, debido a que la música estaba demasiado alta.

-Tranquilo Hanamichi, sólo será un baile…- le respondió divertido el pelinegro mientras dejaba solo a su amigo y él se iba a sentar junto a los demás, quienes estaban a partir de las mesas de la segunda fila.

Las pocas luces que había encendidas en todo el local se apagaron de golpe y seguidamente se encendieron las que iluminaban directamente el escenario, por donde salieron tres chicas con muy escasa ropa.

----

-¡Os voy a matar! – exclamó el pelirrojo, una vez hubo terminado el baile, a sus amigos quienes no paraban de tomar cerveza tras cerveza.

-¡Venga Hanamichi! ¡Reconoce que te gustó! – exclamó Noma después de darle un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si casi me clava sus pezones en los ojos! –

-No seas exagerado Hanamichi…que seguro que te gustó tener tremenda chica sentada en tus piernas moviéndose para ti – murmuró Takamiya mientras no dejaba de reír, seguramente por el efecto del alcohol en sus venas.

Hanamichi dirigió una mirada suplicante a Yohei pero éste tan solo le sonrió y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. Después, él y los demás dejaron sólo al pelirrojo ya que vieron algunas camareras y decidieron ir a charlar con ellas. Al fin y al cabo, habían ido para eso…

-"Esos imbéciles ya están borrachos…"- pensó mientras los veía acercarse a cuatro chicas y comenzar a reír con ellas, así que decidió ir a sentarse a la barra para beber alguna cosa a ver si así él también lograba divertirse.

Lo cierto es que no le había disgustado tanto tener a aquella chica casi desnuda en sus piernas… Pero lo hubiese disfrutado más si no hubiese estado comprometido con Mineko… ahora se sentía como un esposo infiel.

-¿Qué te sirvo, guapo? – preguntó una de las camareras que se ocupaban de servir en la barra.

-Mmm… un agua – terminó por decir. Había pensado en una cerveza pero… viendo como estaban sus demás amigos, seguro que le tocaría a él conducir así que lo mejor era no beber.

-¿Un agua? – rió la chica. - ¿Tus padres no te dejan beber? Quizá deberías ir yendo para tu casa… ya es tarde y se pueden preocupar…- le murmuró la rubia con una sonrisa sarcástica. No era habitual que en ese lugar le pidiesen una simple botella de agua mineral.

-Cállate y tráela – contestó con otra sonrisa.

Cuando la chica hubo vuelto con su botella, se la dejó delante.

-Mi turno termina dentro de una hora… ¿qué te parece venir a mi casa y…-

-Mmm… una idea muy tentadora, sin duda, pero…no gracias – contestó con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. –Mis padres me esperan – continuó siguiendo la broma que antes le había formado la chica.

-Qué lástima…- murmuró la joven yéndose hacia otro lugar para servir a un nuevo cliente.

Sakuragi bebió un largo sorbo de su botella y luego la volvió a cerrar. Parecía que esa fiesta no iba a ser tan divertida como él creyó… pero igualmente debía agradecerle a Yohei y a los demás por haberse tomado la molestia de organizarla.

-"Para la siguiente será Yohei quien no podrá beber…" – pensó divertido mientras volvía a beber de su agua.

Pasó algún tiempo sentado en esa barra pensando en sus cosas... en la vida que iba a tener después tan sólo un mes y medio… Todas las fiestas, salidas, juergas, etc. con sus amigos iban a terminar para siempre o por lo menos, ya no sería lo mismo.

Empezar una vida como persona casada significaba dejar de ser un niño para comenzar a ser un verdadero adulto… cosa que le daba verdadero miedo. Sabía que el tener responsabilidades no era lo suyo.

Seguía pensando cuando de repente sintió cómo alguien se sentaba junto a él y rápidamente miró ya que creía que se debía tratar de Yohei, que ya estaría cansado de intentar conquistar una de esas chicas.

Pero no. No era Yohei. Ese chico no lo había visto jamás…

-"Debe ser algún cliente habitual de aquí…Aunque se ve bastante joven…" – pensó el pelirrojo sin darle importancia al ver que ese chico no venía con él en su avanzada fiesta de despedida de soltero.

Oyó como el chico pedía a la misma rubia que lo había atendido a él un zumo de naranja.

-"Vaya…otro que deberá conducir después…" – pensó con una sonrisita en su rostro. Después lo miró de reojo.

Esa camarera parecía estar haciéndole la misma proposición que a él unos momentos antes…

-"Sí que debe estar desesperada la chica…" – continuó pensando pero le sorprendió que ese chico también se negara. Después, la camarera volvió a pasar por delante del pelirrojo refunfuñando palabras incoherentes y a continuación despareció.

Sakuragi seguía allí con su botella de agua hasta que de pronto decidió empezar una pequeña conversación con ese chico…Al fin y al cabo se veía tan o más aburrido que él.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola! – lo llamó el pelirrojo intentando llamar la atención del otro sobre la música a todo volumen que había.

Pero el chico tan sólo lo miró y después dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el zumo.

Hanamichi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¡Ese mocoso estaba pasando de él! Jamás le había ocurrido algo así… En general nunca pasaba inadvertido ante nadie…

-"Hanamichi…esto ya es una cuestión de orgullo…" – se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que acercaba su asiento unos milímetros más a ese chico.

-Oye… ¿tú qué excusa le diste a la rubia esa para que te dejara en paz? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Tal vez así empezaría una conversación.

-Que soy gay – respondió sin más el muchacho sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada al pelirrojo, el cual comenzó a reír ante las palabras que había escuchado.

-¡Esa excusa sí que está bien! Aunque poco creíble ya que si lo fueses no estarías aquí… - contestó Hanamichi para después volver a reír.

El chico al escuchar esas risas volteó su mirada hacia el chico que no paraba de hablarle como una cotorra…

-Do'aho… - murmuró. –Si no me conoces, no opines. –

Hanamichi dejó de reír ante el insulto que le había propiciado el otro. Tuvo ganas de contestarle con otro insulto, pero al ver al chico que lo estaba mirando enfadado, se fijó más en su rostro y… quedó absorto.

El tipo que lo había llamado "torpe" lo estaba mirando con unos rasgados y profundos ojos azul zafiro que contrastaban con su pálida piel y sus lacios cabellos negros que caían caprichosamente por su frente, cubriendo tímidamente sus ojos.

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos para despertar de esa visión tan…tan…

-¿Qué miras tanto? – preguntó el pelinegro al ver que ese pelirrojo no apartaba sus ojos de él.

-Na…nada- contestó y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que se atreviese a continuar hablando.

-Y… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó de nuevo Sakuragi bebiendo una vez más de su botella.

-Beber mi zumo – contestó irónico. -¿No lo ves? –

Hanamichi rió ante sus palabras. Ese chico se lo estaba poniendo difícil…

-¿Vienes a este lugar a beber zumo? – preguntó sonriéndole.

-¿Y tú?... ¿Vienes aquí a beber agua? La hay más barata en las fuentes… - le continuó el moreno con sarcasmo.

-Sí tienes razón… Pero yo estoy aquí porque estoy celebrando mi despedida de soltero…- acabó contándole Sakuragi.

-¿Bebiendo agua? Vaya celebración…- murmuró volviendo a clavar sus ojos en su vaso de zumo.

-Mmm…sí… y dime… ¿tú qué haces a parte de beber zumo en este lugar? – intentó preguntar de nuevo Hanamichi.

-El capullo – sentenció el ojiazul. – Me invitaron también a una fiesta de estas de despedida de soltero…pero ni siquiera conozco el que se casa -

Sakuragi se sorprendió al saber que había otra fiesta como la suya en ese lugar. Pero era normal… antes vio a otra chica bailar sobre otro chico que no conocía de nada.

-Veo que te aburres… - murmuró Hanamichi.

- Yo también lo veo…- contestó el otro acabando de beber su zumo. –Creo que me voy a ir ya para casa… - dijo levantándose de su sitio. –Nos vemos…- dijo a modo de despedida.

-¿Eh? No, no…espera… Te invito a algo. – se ofreció el pelirrojo sin sabes muy bien porqué lo hacía… Tal vez para no sentirse solo de nuevo… Así tendría a alguien con quien hablar.

El moreno lo miró sorprendido pero volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

-Está bien – contestó y Sakuragi sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Qué te apetece? ¿Otro zumo? – preguntó el pelirrojo riendo.

-Do'aho…- murmuró en un tono de voz muy suave que consiguió escuchar Hanamichi aun y la música.

-¡Eh! ¡Te he escuchado! – exclamó molesto Sakuragi pero el otro chico tan sólo se encogió de hombros. –Eres un estúpido Kitsune…-

-¿eh? ¿Kitsune? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño ante esas palabras.

Sakuragi que vio su cara, supo que lo había entendido mal.

-No, no,…no con el significado que tú imaginas…de verdad…- pero el pelinegro no cambiaba su semblante. – lo digo por tus ojos… pareces un zorro…- sentenció Hanamichi con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno… ¿a qué me invitas? – preguntó el otro chico sin ganas de continuar con una conversación sobre zorros y torpes… o acabaría mal la noche.

Entonces Sakuragi llamó a una de las camareras que había por allá, esta vez lo atendió una morena de ojos esmeralda, y pidió dos cañas.

-¿Cerveza? – preguntó el moreno. – Yo no bebo –

-Venga va… por una no pasará nada… - y el moreno volvió a encoger sus hombros y aceptó sus palabras.

-Y dime… ¿por qué viniste si no conoces al novio? – la verdad es que poco le interesaba eso a Hanamichi, pero bien tenían que hablar de algo…

El chico se encogió de hombros una vez más.

-Por salir de casa, supongo… - contestó para después beber un gran sorbo de su cerveza. -¿Y tú? ¿Mañana te casas? –

-¡No! Lo haré después de un mes y medio… mis amigos quisieron celebrarlo antes… y aquí me tienes. – dijo para después imitar al otro bebiendo de su cerveza.

Y así pasaron el tiempo, hablando sobre trivialidades pero sin dejar de beber cerveza, o por lo menos por parte del moreno, quien al beber la segunda, ya no tenía conciencia de sus actos.

-Por…por…por eso te dije que no…bebía… - hablaba entrecortadamente el de ojos azules. - Enseguida me sienta mal…el alcohol… - habló una vez más moviendo sus manos teatralmente.

Sakuragi reía al ver a ese chico en tales condiciones con tan sólo dos cervezas… Él ya llevaba tres, y aunque se encontraba más contento de lo habitual, aun podía asimilar sus actos.

-Eres un irresponsable… - sentenció el pelirrojo cosa que hizo que el otro lo mirara con mala cara.

- Fuiste tu…quien…me…dijo que…bebiera… - murmuró para después pedir su tercera cerveza.

-¿Eh? No, no…No pidas más bebida o acabarás fatal… - le dijo Hanamichi apoyando su mano en uno de los brazos del moreno. Y volvió a reír… empezaba a encontrarse mal de verdad.

-Me…da…igual… - dijo tras beber un largo sorbo de su nueva jarra llena de ese líquido dorado. -¿Sabes? Los odio… los odio a los tres… y a ella… ella es la peor…-

Sakuragi, quien lo veía beber sin parar, decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo a su casa antes de que acabara peor, tanto ese chico como él mismo. Si eso ocurriese, su conciencia no le dejaría dormir en paz. Además ya estaba comenzando a decir incoherencias… seguramente contaba algo de su vida con lo que estaba descontento.

-Hey… Escúchame… - le murmuró al oído mientras agarraba la jarra de cerveza que tenía entre sus manos y la alejaba de él, cosa que hizo que el moreno se quejase. - ¿Dónde están tus amigos?...Debes irte a casa…-

-Yo…yo no tengo amigos… - murmuró nuevamente el chico para después dejarse maniobrar por el pelirrojo, quien lo cogía de los hombros para que se levantara del asiento y caminase.

El pelirrojo creyó que eso lo decía debido a su estado de embriagadez y decidió llevarlo él mismo a su casa.

-Está bien… pero dime dónde vives, por lo menos…- pidió entre risas, ya que ni él mismo se encontraba muy cuerdo, mientras lo cogía de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo. Se sorprendió por lo delgado que se encontraba el chico.

-No lo se…-

-"Mierda"… - pensó Hanamichi… ¿ahora que podía hacer? ¿Y cómo llevarlo a su casi si el coche era de Yohei? –"Tampoco estoy seguro de poder conducir con lucidez…"-

Así pues, decidió ir hacia Yohei, todavía con el chico en sus brazos, para ver si ya querían irse hacia casa, así podrían acompañar al moreno.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya ir a casa? Noooo… -

Yohei y los demás estaban igual o más bebidos que el chico que acababa de conocer.

Y a Hanamichi no se le ocurrió nada más que llamar a un taxi…

-"Espero que no me toque un taxista que admire los donuts…" – pensó con asco al recordar lo vivido hacía tres días cuando volvió de los Estados Unidos.

Hanamichi sentó en una silla al moreno, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido, y sacó su pequeño teléfono móvil del bolsillo para que le enviaran un taxi hasta allí.

-"Menos mal que cargué la batería antes de salir de casa…" –

Después, volvió a coger al chico y se dirigieron hacia la salida del local para esperar al taxi fuera. Cabe mencionar que más de una vez tropezó con sus mismos pies…

Pero cual fue su desagradable sorpresa al sentir como el guardia de seguridad de la puerta, al dejarlos salir, le pellizcó una de sus nalgas.

Sakuragi volteó para mirarlo enfadado, pero ese armario le guiñó uno de sus ojos y le sonrió.

Hanamichi volvió a girarse sin decir ni media palabra…

-"Lo que me faltaba… que un armario me coqueteé…"-

Mientras esperaron el taxi, Hanamichi intentó despertar al chico moreno ya que llevarlo en brazos era bastante molesto, aunque debía reconocer que no era casi nada pesado…Pero si él a penas podía con su cuerpo, con dos…casi imposible.

-Despierta…va, venga… - le susurraba mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en sus mejillas. –Va por favor… o no sabré donde llevarte…-

Estuvo así casi cinco minutos, apoyado contra uno de los coches del aparcamiento y con el chico casi encima suyo.

-Joder… venga va… - volvió a intentarlo, pero al ver como a lo lejos el taxi ya aparecía, decidió despertarlo algo más bruscamente.

-¡¡¡¡JODER QUE TE LEVANTES!- gritó a todo pulmón, cosa que hizo que el chico abriera de golpe sus pequeños ojos azules, se levantase, y le diese un gran puñetazo al pelirrojo que lo tiró al suelo.

-No perdono a nadie que moleste mi sueño…- murmuró más dormido que despierto.

-¡¡Imbécil! – gritó de nuevo el pelirrojo, sobándose la mejilla adolorida, mientras se levantaba del suelo. – Sólo quería despertarte para llevarte a… casa… - murmuró y después vio como el taxi paraba justo delante de ellos dos.

Sakuragi optó por coger de la mano al otro chico y hacerlo entrar en el automóvil.

-¿A dónde os llevo? – preguntó amablemente el señor que conducía el taxi, que para suerte del pelirrojo, llevaba la camisa debidamente planchada y limpia.

-Mmm… espere un segundo – le contestó Sakuragi para después mirar de nuevo al moreno. – Hey…dime… ¿dónde vives? Venga va dímelo por favor… - le preguntó zarandeando el chico, nervioso ante la atenta mirada del taxista que los veía desde el retrovisor, pero… demasiado tarde. Volvía a estar dormido.

-"Maldita la hora en que lo invité a beber…" – pensó para después darle su dirección al taxista y así, ponerse en marcha.

Durante el camino, tras una curva, el moreno se desplazó hacia Hanamichi y acabó con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del pelirrojo, el cual se sintió intimidado ante la cercanía del chico.

Se quedó mirándolo dormir y le pareció un chico muy atractivo… absolutamente todo en su rostro era perfecto. Cejas definidas, bonitas pestañas que contrastaban con la blancura de su piel, la cual se veía fina y suave… Después fijó sus almendrados ojos en los labios rojos del chico… entreabiertos, exhalando aire que después volvía a dejar salir y que daba de lleno en su bronceado cuello, cosa que hacía que el vello de su piel se erizase.

Hanamichi no podía dejar de admirarlo… y sin parárselo a pensar, tan sólo obedeciendo sus sentidos, alzó una de sus manos para depositarla en la suave mejilla del dormido…

Así quedó unos segundos, acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de ese chico que recién acababa de conocer… Y del que ni tan siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Ya hemos llegado – anunció la voz del conductor, quien los volvía a mirar a través del retrovisor con ojos autoritarios.

Hanamichi, que aun estaba acariciando al moreno dormido, apartó de golpe su mano al ver a ese hombre observándolos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente, tal vez por vergüenza…

Una vez pagó y hubo sacado el chico con la ayuda del conductor, Hanamichi lo llevó pasando uno de los brazos del pálido chico alrededor de sus hombros y después lo cogió por la cintura hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, que con mucha dificultad, logró abrir.

-Bien…- murmuró al haber entrado y encendido las luces. Se encontraba muy cansado de haber tenido que cargar al muchacho durante todo el rato con esa pose tan difícil y además, le dolía la cabeza… Él tampoco era buen bebedor… Así que ahora decidió tumbarlo en el sofá y, aprovechando que no había nadie que lo viese, se atrevió a cogerlo entre sus brazos.

-Así es más fácil llevarte, zorrito…- le habló el pelirrojo aun sabiendo que no lo escuchaba. A continuación, lo tumbó en el sofá y él volvió hacia la puerta para cerrarla.

Lo siguiente que hizo después fue buscar entre los bolsillos de la cazadora del chico en busca de algún documente que le dijese dónde vivía.

Pero nada. Tan sólo llevaba encima su cartera con algún dinero y su teléfono móvil, que al consultar la agenda en busca de algún número telefónico de su casa, no encontró nada. Su agenda estaba vacía…completamente vacía. Así como también lo estaba su buzón de mensajes de texto… tan sólo tenía un mensaje y era de la compañía de móviles anunciándole una nueva oferta.

De repente Hanamichi recordó lo que el chico le había dicho en la fiesta.

_-Yo…yo no tengo amigos…- _

En su momento creyó que aquello lo decía por su borrachera, pero ahora…

-"Estoy juzgándolo sin conocerlo…" – pensó el pelirrojo a la vez que volvía a guardarle el aparato en su bolsillo. –"Quizá es un delincuente…"– se le ocurrió al pelirrojo para después comenzar a reír.

Y así se quedó por largo rato… con un desconocido durmiendo en el sofá y él sentado en el suelo, observándole, pensando en todo tipo de incoherencias… Pero este rato terminó cuando Sakuragi fijó su mirada en el pequeño reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya son las 3 de la mañana? ¡Pero si yo mañana tengo que trabajar! – se dijo a sí mismo sorprendido. Esa misma mañana había llamado a su jefe para intentar pedir un día más de fiesta… pero tal cosa no le fue concedida.

-Debo irme a dormir…pero… no puedo dejarlo en el sofá…- se dijo. Si ese chico despertaba a la mañana siguiente tumbado en un sofá de una casa que no conocía…

Con estos pensamientos, Sakuragi volvió a alzar al moreno con sus brazos y tras subir las escaleras, lo llevó a su habitación.

-"Aquí estará mejor…"- pensó mientras lo dejaba caer en la cama… movimiento brusco que hizo abrir los ojos al moreno.

-¿Eh? – el chico miraba a todos lados, sin reconocer lo que veía, hasta que fijó sus ojos en la persona que le estaba desabrochando las deportivas para quitárselas. A él sí que lo reconocía.

-¡Al fin te despiertas zorro! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa Hanamichi al voltearse y encontrarse la atenta mirada del chico sobre él.

-¿Dónde… estoy? – preguntó desconcertado. Era evidente que continuaba borracho.

-En mi casa… ¿dónde sino? ¡El trabajo que me has dado para traerte! – decía el pelirrojo mientras intentaba abrir las sábanas de la cama para que el moreno se introdujese en su interior.

-¡Arght! Hueles a alcohol muchísimo… - se quejó el pelirrojo al acercarse al cabezal de la cama.

-Ca…Cállate… -

Después intentó arropar mejor al moreno. –Mañana cuando te encuentres mejor, hablamos… yo tampoco estoy demasiado bien, la verdad…- habló aproximándose mucho al rostro del pelinegro.

-Es…pera… - dijo agarrando a Hanamichi por su camiseta. – No te vayas…- pidió incorporándose levemente de la cama.

A Hanamichi aquella imagen y petición le parecieron demasiado tentadoras… Además, el alcohol que había consumido durante la fiesta le estaba mareando cada vez más, a la vez que le impedía pensar con demasiada claridad…

Y sin poderlo pensar demasiado, Hanamichi se metió en su cama, junto al chico, quien lo abrazó nada más sintió su cuerpo junto al suyo.

-Así…así mejor… - murmuró en el oído a Hanamichi, que sintió aquel cálido aliento en esa zona tan sensible… - Ahora…tengo…calor…- habló de nuevo entre pequeñas risitas y a continuación deshizo el abrazo con el pelirrojo y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa…

Hanamichi, quien lo observaba en silencio, quedó ensimismado con la imagen que tenía a su lado… Un chico que no conocía, con su cabello azabache revuelto, sus mejillas encendidas, emitiendo pequeños gemidos y enseñando gran parte de su torso lechoso…

-Así estoy mejor…- dijo el pelinegro para después intentar abrazar de nuevo al pelirrojo, cosa que no llegó a ocurrir nunca…

Antes de que el chico pudiese voltearse para abrazarlo, Hanamichi se había colocado encima de él, mirándolo muy fijamente a los ojos.

-¿eh? – el oji-azul estaba sorprendido ante los movimientos de su acompañante, pero no se movió.

Sakuragi no habló ni pensó… tan sólo atinó a observar muy detenidamente los labios que tenía a escasos centímetros y los deseó… deseó poseerlos para probar el sabor que escondían…

Y decidió besar a ese desconocido, tomando los labios del moreno con furia y rudeza apretándolos fuertemente contra los suyos.

El pelinegro no tardó en devolver el beso abriendo sus labios y dejando que ese pelirrojo capturara su lengua, enlazándola y lamiéndole toda su cavidad bucal.

Se trataba de un beso desesperado y furioso que los dejó sin aliento rápidamente, cosa que provocó que se separaran muy a pesar de los dos. Pero tan sólo separaron sus labios ya que sus frentes quedaron unidas y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, como intentando leerse el pensamiento a través de la mirada.

Pero ya los dos habían comenzado algo que no podrían detener tan fácilmente, ni aun deseándolo. Sus cerebros no les avisaban de su error, así que sólo siguieron sus instintos de pasar una noche juntos.

-Di… dime tu nombre – le pidió Sakuragi cuando hubo acabado de beber de nuevo de los labios de ese Zorro.

-¿Para… qué? – preguntó entrecortadamente mientras sentía los labios húmedos del pelirrojo sobre su esbelto cuello, proporcionándole miles de pequeños besos que fueron marcando camino hasta la clavícula. –Kaede…- suspiró.

-"Kaede…" – pensó el pelirrojo… era un nombre bonito, aunque ahora eso no importaba demasiado…

Sakuragi acarició el pecho níveo de su acompañante hasta llegar a los botones que le quedaban por desabrochar de su camisa y con rapidez, la abrió, para continuar lamiendo la clavícula con intensidad a ese chico, quien comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos la ancha espalda del pelirrojo.

Hanamichi continuó acariciando toda aquella piel que lo atraía como si se tratase de un enorme imán, hasta que se separó un poco para darle espacio a Kaede para que se sacara completamente la camisa, cosa que él aprovechó para hacer lo mismo con la suya.

A continuación volvió a posarse sobre él, sentándose en su cintura, besándolo nuevamente en los labios a la vez que el pelinegro llevaba sus manos a los cabellos rubíes de su acompañante y los acariciaba con esmero.

Hanamichi volvió a abandonar sus labios y bajó de nuevo por el cuerpo lechoso del ojiazul, esta vez yendo directamente a uno de sus pezones erectos, capturándolo con sus labios y lo lamió y mordisqueó a placer, a lo que el moreno respondió con suaves gemidos que al pelirrojo lo excitaron todavía más. A continuación, realizó el mismo procedimiento con el otro botón rosado y Kaede colocó sus manos en la nuca del pelirrojo, creando una unión más cercana.

Una vez acabó con su faena, el pelirrojo siguió bajando acariciando con sus labios la tibia piel hasta que llegó al pequeño agujero que constituía su ombligo, con el que se entretuvo unos instantes lamiéndolo en formas circulares mientras que el ojiazul suspiraba de placer.

Pero pronto la tela del pantalón que portaba Kaede comenzó a molestarle ya que necesitaba pleno contacto con el cuerpo que se le entregaba, así que subió de nuevo hasta el oído del ojiazul donde se detuvo.

-…los pantalones… fuera… - suspiró el pelirrojo para después comenzar a juguetear con la pequeña oreja que tenía delante, lamiéndola y penetrándola con su lengua mientras que Kaede sentía constantes corrientes eléctricas que lo hacías vibrar entre esos fuertes brazos que lo mantenían agarrado con fuerza.

Pero cuando escuchó esas palabras, llevó rápidamente sus manos a su propia prenda, para desabrocharla y bajarla todo lo que le permitió su decisión. También se entretuvo en desabrochar la del pelirrojo que en esos momentos había vuelto a capturar sus labios.

Cuando acabaron con ese nuevo contacto entre sus bocas, Hanamichi bajó completamente los pantalones de Kaede, hasta que los lanzó a algún lugar perdido del suelo de su habitación. Lo mismo hizo con los suyos bajo la atenta mirada del Kitsune, quien respiraba agitadamente.

Y volvió a sentir los labios del pelirrojo sobre sus pezones, volviendo a jugar con ellos, mientras llevaba una de sus bronceadas manos bajo la tela del bóxer que portaba el moreno y allí agarró su sexo, que ya estaba más que despierto y húmedo.

-Ahhh…- gimió ante ese contacto tan íntimo. Se sentía verdaderamente bien con los labios de ese tipo sobre sus pezones y a la vez masajeándole el miembro.

Hanamichi sonrió ante los sonidos que emitía Kaede y cada vez se sentía más necesitado de llevar ese encuentro hacia su última consecuencia.

Quería poseerlo ya. Lo necesitaba.

Y sin más, dejó de lado el miembro excitado del Zorro para bajarle los bóxers y tirarlos junto a los olvidados pantalones, y el moreno emitió un pequeño suspiro ante la sorpresa de sentirse completamente desnudo bajo ese pelirrojo.

-Hazlo ya... rápido… - rogó el moreno al sentir la intensa mirada avellanada sobre su entrepierna.

Hanamichi se quitó rápidamente su ropa interior y colocó las piernas níveas de su acompañante alrededor de su cintura, para después llevar tres dedos de su mano a la boca del Kitsune para que los lamiera. Su otra mano rodeó el pene de Kaede y comenzó a moverla, masturbándolo, hecho que hubiese hecho gritar al moreno si no hubiese tenido los dedos del pelirrojo en su boca.

Una vez tuvo sus dígitos completamente embadurnados gracias a la cálida saliva de ese Zorro, rápidamente introdujo uno de ellos en su pequeña entrada, y el chico gritó esta vez, pero fue un grito de puro dolor.

Después de varios instantes en los que Hanamichi se dedicó a mover ese dedo de forma circular en el estrecho ano, mientras seguía masturbándolo con su otra mano, se decidió a introducir el segundo dedo y a continuación el tercero.

El moreno en un principio sentía un terrible dolor que lo hacía gritar pero poco a poco, con la ayuda de las atrevidas caricias que le proporcionaba el pelirrojo, fue sintiendo un inmenso placer que le motivaba a mover las caderas al compás de esos dedos en busca de un contacto más profundo.

Pero cuando Sakuragi sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, sacó los dedos, para el total disgusto de Kaede, y guió su hinchado miembro al lugar que segundos antes se había encargado de preparar.

-Allá voy…- murmuró el pelirrojo más para sí mismo que para el ojiazul.

Y rápidamente y sin detenerse, introdujo todo su sexo en el pequeño agujero, y se sintió plenamente satisfecho al sentir como esa cavidad caliente lo rodeaba por completo.

Pero Kaede no pudo evitar gritar como nunca lo había hecho ante el dolor que le produjo esa gran intromisión. Aunque Hanamichi no se molestó en pararse para ver el estado del Zorro. Únicamente al haber entrado en él, comenzó a moverse de forma rápida y brusca, tan sólo consciente de su mundo de placer, que le prohibía oír los gritos que el moreno emitía y sentir como un pequeño hilo de sangre procedente del interior de Kaede caía manchando las sábanas.

Para Kaede sólo había sufrimiento y deseaba acabar cuando antes con esa tortura. Sólo comenzó a relajarse en el momento en que una profunda embestida tocó su punto erógeno.

Y así estuvieron durante varios instantes, con los únicos sonidos de los testículos del pelirrojo chocar contra las nalgas del moreno, los ruidos provenientes de tales movimientos sobre la cama y sus continuos gemidos y jadeos.

Hanamichi no dejaba nunca de besar el cuello blanquecino de Kaede como tampoco de masajear su pene, mientras que el otro chico se aferraba a la amplia y bronceada espalda de su amante de una noche, incluso clavándole las uñas.

Duraron pocos segundos ya que el pelinegro sintió pronto el gran placer del orgasmo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, provocándole que expulsara un gran chorro de semen que embadurnó ambos estómagos. Después sólo sintió una embestida más y un líquido caliente llenando todo su interior. Hanamichi también había terminado. Pero en su caso había terminado gimiendo un nombre.

-"¿A dicho mi nombre…?" – pensó sorprendido Kaede, al borde del sueño, a la vez que recibía el cuerpo del pelirrojo entre sus brazos, posición que utilizaron para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

----

Holaaa! Ya os traigo aquí el capi 2 - ¿Qué os pareció? La historia ha cogido algo ya más de "acción"… xD

Tengo que agradecer a Astrea-nike que me haya avisado de que sólo se podia dejar review en este fic si estabas registrado… De verdad que no me había dado cuenta -.- Ya lo he arreglado! Muchisimas gracias ninia! - Ya decía yo que muy poca gente leía el fic TTTT

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leisteis el anterior capi… Nos vemos en el 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Reacciones **

El sol se encontraba ya en el punto más alto del cielo, iluminando con su potente luz cada uno de los rincones de la prefactura de Kanagawa. Se trataba de una luz cálida que a muchas personas les hacía sentir bien durante esos días de frío invierno que estaban sufriendo en todo el país. La nieve parecía querer engullir todo el territorio con gruesas capas sobre los tejados de las casas y en general, todo aquello que se pusiese en su camino.

Pero esta misma luz solar, que se filtraba a través de unas finas cortinas anaranjadas, fue la que hizo que un cierto chico de cabellos rubíes se despertase maldiciendo esta luz que caía directamente sobre su rostro.

Se encontraba cansado y se sentía como si tuviese un martillo golpeándolo constantemente dentro de su cabeza.

Estaba totalmente desconcertado y al abrir sus ojos perezosamente y miró atentamente a todo a su alrededor, pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación. Las cortinas, las estanterías, el armario, el escritorio, la mesita de luz, la cama… todo le indicaba que se encontraba en su habitación.

-"Definitivamente yo no aguanto el alcohol…" – pensó cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y recordando esa misma noche, momento en que tuvo lugar la primera parte de su despedida de soltero…

Sus antiguos amigos, el local, la bailarina de inmensos pechos encima de él bailando, Yohei y los demás coqueteando con camareras, él bebiendo agua, un chico de ojos azules, él bebiendo cerveza…

-"Un momento…" – pensó abriendo de nuevo sus oscuros ojos. –"Un chico de ojos azules…" – pensó desconcertado. Tan sólo recordaba claramente ese chico mientras que hablaban sobre aguas y zumos… después era todo mucho más confuso… y pensar le traía más dolor de cabeza que definitivamente, le iba a estallar.

-"Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué a casa…" – pensó para después moverse un poco para buscar más comodidad en la cama. Su lecho era muy grande, siempre le gustó dormir sin preocuparse de caer de la cama algún día, y no sabía porqué pero estaba colocado muy a la punta. Además, estaba empezando a sentir frío…

Pero a partir de que intentó moverse para irse más al centro de la cama, sintió que algo no iba precisamente bien. Mejor dicho, no iba nada bien…

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos y lo que encontró a su lado lo asustó.

-¿¡Qué?- exclamó el pelirrojo incorporándose un poco de la cama, totalmente sorprendido ante la presencia de un cuerpo extraño ocupando también su cama.

Aún más… ese _cuerpo extraño _lo estaba sujetando firmemente por su cintura… cosa que le proporcionaba un cierto calor en su cuerpo.

Pero enseguida supo el porqué de ese frío que lo estaba acechando… Estaba completamente desnudo… Y, para su desgracia, el pelinegro también.

Sintió que el suelo se rompía en mil pedazos para después ser engullido sin piedad.

Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo…debía ser una gran pesadilla… Él no podía tener a ese chico de cabello azabache y mirada enigmática en su cama… Ahí debía haber algún tipo de error… Seguro que pronto despertaría de su pesadilla y se reiría por haber soñado semejante cosa…

Pero no despertaba.

Intentó apartar esos brazos posesivos de encima suyo para intentar levantarse del lecho y pensar las cosas más detenidamente desde una cierta distancia. Pero el chico no parecía querer moverse de su agarre y Hanamichi no tuvo más remedio que moverse bruscamente para soltarse.

Pero no contó con que ese mismo movimiento terminaría despertando al chico, que abrió pesadamente sus azuladas canicas, sin fijar la mirada en ningún lugar. Simplemente tomándose sus segundos para abrir sus sesgados ojos.

El pelirrojo se congeló. Lo único que le faltaba era que ese chico se despertase…

El pelinegro, cuando se despertó completamente, miró fijamente a Hanamichi, sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Después alzo su mirada hacia el techo y a partir de ahí observó toda la habitación sin reconocer nada de lo que veía. Y volvió a fijar su mirar en el pelirrojo, quien estaba en completo silencio viendo la cara de ese chico mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Aun estaba esperando a que todo fuese un sueño…

Y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Muy incómodo.

-Mmm… me duele mucho la cabeza…- susurró el moreno para sí alzando una de sus níveas manos a su cabeza, mientras Hanamichi lo seguía observando sin decir ni una sólo palabra. Después, intentó incorporarse para sentarse en la cama. -¡¡Arghhh! – gritó al mover sólo un milímetro su cuerpo. Entonces clavó sus ojos en el pelirrojo. -¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó pareciendo que se acababa de dar cuenta de la presencia de Sakuragi.

Hanamichi parpadeó sus ojos algunas veces antes de contestar.

-¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí! – exclamó Sakuragi a la vez que él sí que se sentaba en la cama.

El moreno sólo quedó en silencio sin dejar de observar al pelirrojo.

-No lo se… pero me duele la cabeza…- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¡A mi también me duele! – gritó cansado de la tranquilidad de ese chico. Si realmente había ocurrido lo que se imaginaba… podía comenzar a hacer su testamento para después tirarse balcón abajo.

-¿Entonces puedes dejar de gritar? – contestó molesto el ojiazul y Hanamichi suspiró derrotado. –Me duele todo el cuerpo…- susurró para después acomodarse un poco más en la cama y cerrar los ojos. Al parecer quería seguir durmiendo.

Sakuragi se levantó del lecho, cosa que hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo al moreno, y el pelirrojo sintió una penetrante mirada en su trasero, pero sólo se limitó a ir hacia el armario y colocarse un bóxer limpio.

-¡¡Eres un imbécil! – gritó de nuevo el pelirrojo a la vez que se quedaba de pié mirando al ojiazul. -¡¡Un verdadero imbécil! ¿No ves acaso qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó desquiciado Sakuragi ante la situación que estaba viviendo.

- Veo que me duele la cabeza… ¿Dejarías de gritar algún día? No se tú…pero yo me encuentro mal de verdad… -

Hanamichi sólo gruñó por la pasividad del chico. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado esa noche entre ellos dos?

-Kitsune… ¿no lo ves? ¡Hemos pasado la noche juntos! – y ante la mirada tranquila del otro añadió algunas palabras más. - ¡¡Y hemos despertado desnudos! ¡¡DESNUDOS! – hablaba yendo de un lado a otro de su habitación, con los nervios a flor de piel.

El pelinegro abrió un poco sus ojos asimilando las palabras que ese pelirrojo le gritaba. Aquello era simplemente imposible… No se conocían…

-¡Tú me violaste! – exclamó el moreno al fin dándose cuenta de todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Que yo te qué?... – preguntó desconcertado Hanamichi.

-¿Entonces porqué todo mi dolor proviene de mi trasero? – preguntó irónico el Kitsune, con una mirada glaciar. -¡Está claro quien fue el que recibió el premio! -

-¡¡ESTÁBAMOS BORRACHOS! –

-Tú me emborrachaste…do'aho –

Ambos volvieron a quedar en un silencio incómodo, observándose detenidamente, sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra más.

Sakuragi caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, quedando al lado del moreno.

-Yo…yo no quería esto… yo no…- habló mirando con rabia el suelo. –Yo recuerdo muy poco… - breves imágenes de lo ocurrido brotaban en su mente dando respuestas a algunas de sus preguntas.

-¿Y yo sí lo quería? Si no te conozco de nada…- habló en un susurro.- Y yo sí que no recuerdo absolutamente nada… - habló intentando retroceder en el tiempo y saber qué había ocurrido en esa cama hacía escasas horas…pero le era imposible llegar a una conclusión.

Hanamichi suspiró tristemente. Hacía tan sólo 24 horas él tenía su vida detalladamente planeada… Se iba a casar e iba a ser feliz… Ahora ese chico le había dado un giro de 180º a su vida. ¿Cómo iba a contarle semejante cosa a su novia?

-Escúchame… esto ha sido un grave error… Yo tengo que casarme dentro de pocos días… Quiero a mi novia… la quiero mucho… No se cómo he podido terminar teniendo sexo con un chico…pero… como lo sepa ella, me mata… así que dejémoslo aquí y olvidémonos de todo… - dijo el pelirrojo después de analizar fríamente la situación. Era mejor olvidarlo todo y no volverse a ver nunca más.

El pelinegro se lo quedó mirando fijamente con sus ojos levemente más abiertos que lo normal.

-¿Que lo olvide?... – preguntó desconcertado.

- ¡¡Joder, piensa un poco! ¿Qué crees que dirá tu novia cuando sepa que te acostaste con un chico? – preguntó exaltado el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué novia, do'aho? Yo no tengo de eso… -

-¡Joder Kitsune! ¡Tú no tienes de nada! Ni amigos ni novia… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso andas por la puta vida sin nada y con un móvil vacío? – dijo al borde de una crisis nerviosa. No sabía porqué le había dicho esas palabras de golpe, tampoco porqué había mencionado el móvil… pero quería desahogar toda su rabia de alguna manera…y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue descargarla con el culpable de ella.

-… - pero Kaede no contestó. No valía la pena contestar. Simplemente se limitó a suspirar para después incorporarse mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de no gemir de dolor, hasta que quedó sentado en la mullida cama.

Hanamichi lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, esperando, tal vez, que ese Zorro le contestase a sus palabras o le recriminase por haberle mirado el móvil sin permiso…Pero nada. El moreno seguía moviéndose, saliendo de la cama con mucha dificultad y parándose de pie, buscando con su mirada su ropa tirada por la habitación.

Pero Sakuragi, al tener al ojiazul de pie delante de él, no pudo evitar fijar sus almendrados ojos en las nalgas lechosas que tenía a pocos centímetros. Se sonrojó ante esa visión sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer al moreno no le importaba mostrarse desnudo delante de él… Y al parecer a su mente tampoco le importaba demasiado hacerle la mala jugada de mostrarle ciertas imágenes de esa noche, cuando él…

Pero enseguida vio que algo no iba bien. El moreno, al agacharse para coger su bóxer y su pantalón, emitió un breve grito de dolor y Sakuragi pudo ver que tenía rastros de sangre seca entre medio de sus nalgas. Se sintió miserable por ser él quien le había provocado esa _herida_.

El pelinegro se puso rápidamente sus prendas y volvió a recorrer la habitación con sus ojos en busca de la camisa. Andaba de una forma bastante extraña, seguramente por el dolor que intentaba que no fuese perceptible por el otro chico.

-Oye Zorro… - murmuró Hanamichi, llamándolo.

-Déjame en paz – contestó escuetamente. Odiaba a ese pelirrojo. Deseaba vestirse rápido e irse de allí para olvidar todo lo ocurrido, como le había aconsejado ese idiota.

-Lo siento… de verdad… - reconoció pero el moreno parecía no oírle ya que no le decía ni media palabra. – Yo no soy gay… estaba borracho y… ocurrió –

-¿Crees que es tan simple?... ¡Eres un imbécil!... – gritó el moreno harto de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Parecía que ese pelirrojo no le diese importancia a los hechos… -"Claro… porque él no tiene el culo destrozado…" – pensó enojado. – Era mi primera vez imbécil… - susurró con una voz muy suave, para que ese chico no lo escuchase, mientras recogía la camisa del suelo y veía como tenía algunos botones rotos.

-¿Que era tu primera vez? ¡Eso ya lo se! Es lógico… una novia no te puede hacer eso… - habló imaginándose a Mineko penetrándolo… una imagen bastante desagradable.

-Do'aho… Yo soy gay… Ya te lo dije…- habló molesto. Odiaba tener que repetir las cosas dos veces.

-¿Qué? Yo creí que me lo dijiste en broma… - respondió recordando el momento en que conoció al Zorro y éste le dijo que era homosexual… Pero él imaginó que era una excusa pera ahuyentar la camarera que se le insinuó…

El chico más pálido se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-¡Joder! ¡Entonces tú lo habrás disfrutado! – exclamó Sakuragi pero sólo recibió como respuesta la mirada congelada del moreno sobre su persona. –No me mires así Kitsune… yo se que soy atractivo…al fin y al cabo soy un Tensai… y tú tuviste el privilegio de acostarte conmigo…-

El pelinegro tuvo ganas de estrangular al pelirrojo.

-Primero. Eres un do'aho. – dijo autoritario. – Segundo. ¿Atractivo… tú? ¡Ja! No me obligues a reír que no me gusta hacerlo…- continuó. – Tercero. Tengo el culo destrozado por tu puta culpa… así que deja de hablarme como si…. –

-¡Pero tú eres gay! Seguro que te gustó, estúpido Kitsune…- le interrumpió Hanamichi poniéndose de pie para mirar desde la misma altura a ese chico.

- Definitivamente eres un idiota… - sentenció cansado de tanta charla. Quería irse de inmediato… y así lo hizo comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. –Y tengo nombre… deja de llamarme Kitsune…- murmuró cogiendo el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó curioso. Sintió como si esa pregunta ya la hubiese formulado en algún otro momento… pero no se acordaba en absoluto de cuándo y de la respuesta.

-¿Y qué más de da? Al fin y al cabo yo soy "tu error" – contestó el chico sin voltearse para mirar a ese pelirrojo. Sólo observaba atentamente la puerta de madera, como si ella le pudiese ayudar a caminar mejor.

Hanamichi no supo que contestar… ¿Acaso estaba dolido porque le había dicho que lo olvidaran todo? ¿Qué había sido un error todo lo ocurrido?

Yo me llamo Sakuragi Hanamichi… - murmuró.

El moreno, tras unos instantes de reflexión, se dignó a responderle. – Rukawa Kaede… -

Hanamichi abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y sintió como el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones…

-¿Qué?... Has dicho… ¿Rukawa?... – preguntó temeroso deseando que el chico le contestara con otro nombre… No podía tener el apellido ese…no…

-Sí – afirmó el moreno, volteándose hacia el pelirrojo, para saber porqué ese imbécil lo estaba mirando más pálido de lo normal. –"¿Qué pasa con eso?" – pensó.

-"Tranquilo Hanamichi… debe haber miles de Rukawa en el país…no puede ser…" – pensó intentando auto convencerse.

Rukawa lo miró con odio y abrió rápidamente la puerta para cerrarla después de él, dejando plantado al pelirrojo. Después caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada de la casa, sufriendo como nunca al bajar las escaleras, y se marchó dando un gran portazo.

Hanamichi quedó estático, no movió ni un músculo en intentar buscar a ese Zorro… Era lo mejor, que se fuera… Todo había sido un error, una inconsciencia que cometen dos personas al emborracharse… Además, él tenía que casarse… no podía arruinar su vida por haberse acostado con un chico… Acto del que sólo recordaba algunos fragmentos… pero que, francamente, prefería borrar de su mente.

El pelirrojo volvió a sentarse en la cama y vio una pequeña mancha de sangre seca en medio de las sábanas blancas. Supo enseguida de quien era esa sangre… Y recordó su nombre… _Ruakwa Kaede… _

Y a continuación recordó a Mineko, su prometida… ¿Lo perdonaría si le contara que se había acostado con un chico?

-"Jamás…" – pensó Sakuragi. Pero después le surgió un pensamiento más extraño en su mente… Uno que era definitivamente inimaginable, pero que al fin y al cabo que podía ser real… ¿Mineko lo perdonaría si supiese que se había acostado con su hermano?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Y…lo peor es que no he ido a trabajar… - se dijo mirando el reloj que tenía a su lado, que marcaba las doce del mediodía, para después pegar una patada a una de las patas de la cama... –Mierda….-

----

Woulaaa! Ya está aquí el tercer capi - Que os pareció? O.o Nose si os gustó pero…aix…me costó redactar la actitud de cada uno…-.- Espero que os siga gustando el fic y muchias gracias por vuestros reviews - Loscuales me gustaría comentar pero ando escasa de tiempo…-.- Por eso decir que muuuchias gracias a: Shadir, pauchan, astrea (gracias por la información! Soy bastante do'aho con esta web U), kaehana9 y Paulyta (tambien muchias gracias por tu advertencia -U de verdad que no se muy bien como funciona esa web…-.-)

Y tambien dar als gracias a los lectores anónimos 0

Y…nos vemos en el 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Fijación**

Caminaba torpemente intentando no cruzarse con las pocas personas que paseaban a esas horas por la calle.

Hacía un frío de mil demonios ya que, aunque había terminado la tormenta de nieve, ésta se amontonaba formando grandes capas de hielo que ayudaban a enfriar todavía más la ciudad.

Sakuragi se encontraba sentado en el umbral del enorme ventanal de su habitación observando la situación que sufría la ciudad. Los cristales se encontraban empañados a causa de la calidez que desprendía su hogar gracias a la calefacción.

El pelirrojo tan sólo podía pensar en la situación que acababa de vivir.

Tan sólo habían pasado pocos minutos desde que el moreno se había marchado de su casa, pero el pelirrojo todavía se sentía mal, raro… No sabía exactamente porqué: por haberle sido infiel a Mineko o por haber permitido que ese chico se marchase de esa forma de su casa…

Tal vez eran las dos cosas…

… O tal vez no.

Hanamichi bajó su mirada ante tales pensamientos… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?... Quizá sólo eran remordimientos…su conciencia que se sentía culpable…

Se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta por la que ese chico había salido de su casa apenas hacía pocos minutos… ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si lo hubiese detenido?... Su mente era un caos. Le acababa de surgir una idea… ¿Qué pasaría si saliese a buscarlo? Al fin y al cabo, estaba seguro de que no debía estar demasiado lejos con el caminar que llevaba a causa del dolor…

Enfocó su avellanada mirada en su abrigo, colgado al lado de la puerta… Su idea cada vez le atraía más…

-"Pero por dónde comienzo a buscar…" – pensaba el pelirrojo mientras dirigía un último vistazo a la calle, donde la nieve cada vez era más abundante.

Y de pronto lo acechó un pensamiento algo estremecedor… ¿Rukawa se había ido sin abrigo?

Por lo que recordaba, el chico tan sólo traía una camisa… Cuando se lo llevó de la discoteca, él nunca pensó en recogerle las cosas del guardarropa…

-¡¡Joder! – exclamó Sakuragi al darse cuenta de que se había descuidado todos sus objetos personales (léase abrigo ya que la cartera y el móvil los traía encima). Y lo peor… es que estaban a cuatro grados bajo cero y el moreno se estaba paseando por la ciudad con una simple camisa…

Este fue el detonante de que el pelirrojo fuese rápidamente a su habitación a por alguna chaqueta y a continuación a por su abrigo, colgado al lado de la puerta, y tras colocárselo se puso una bufanda de color negro y salió de su hogar provocando un sordo y estridente portazo que hizo retumbar varios de los objetos de la casa.

Miró de izquierda a derecha buscando algún indicio de saber por dónde se podría haber marchado Rukawa…

Esta iba a ser una ardua tarea, sería como intentar encontrar una aguja en un pajar… algo realmente imposible.

Lo más sencillo sería que diese media vuelta y entrara de nuevo a su casa, se sirviese un vaso de leche bien caliente y se quedase el resto del día viendo la televisión… Podría irse a trabajar, pero… ya que iba a llegar tarde igualmente, pues…mejor no ir… Mañana ya se inventaría alguna excusa.

Pero decidió no dejar de buscar. No podía estar cansado si apenas recién había salido de casa…

Caminó por unos minutos eligiendo siempre el camino de la izquierda. No creía realmente que yendo por la izquierda encontraría a Rukawa, pero… por algún lado tendía que ir, ¿no?

Miraba detenidamente hacia todos los lados, buscando en vano alguna persona de casi metro noventa y con cabellos azabache… pero nada.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al dar la vuelta en una esquina y encontrarse el objeto de su búsqueda sentado en uno de los mojados bancos que adornaban esa larga avenida.

Parecía que el chico no se diese cuenta de su presencia ya que se encontraba ensimismado mirando hacia delante, auque sin fijar la mirada en ningún punto en concreto…

-Ey…- le llamó Sakuragi acercándose cada vez más al moreno, el cual reaccionó ante esa voz, mirándolo sorprendido a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. –Te estaba buscando…- añadió.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó con una voz gélida. Se veía más pálido de lo normal y con la nariz y las mejillas sonrosadas producto del glacial frío que lo envolvía. –No, lo siento, no me apetece repetir… -

-¿Repetir? – preguntó extrañado Hanamichi al escuchar sus palabras… pero tras pensarlo unos segundos más se dio cuenta hacia donde iba encaminada esa oración. –No vine a eso, joder… - comentó mientras caminaba hasta quedarse parado justo delante del moreno. -Supongo que te debes estar congelando…-

-Supones bien – y entonces sintió que el pelirrojo le tiraba encima una chaqueta negra.

-Toma… Siento decirte que no recogí tu abrigo cuando salimos de la discoteca… - reconoció con pesadez. – Sinceramente, no se me pasó por la cabeza… -

-Debes tener la cabeza bien hueca… Imbécil – contestó con ironía a la vez que cogía esa cazadora negra y se la volvía a tirar a Sakuragi, quien dicha acción le tomó desprevenido y no alcanzó a coger la prenda y cayó al suelo.

-¡Joder! Encima que me preocupo por ti… y ahora me insultas… - refunfuñaba mientras recogía la cazadora.

-¿Preocuparte por mi?... no me hagas reír por favor, que no me gusta hacerlo… - pronunció mirándolo de reojo. – Seguro que tu conciencia no te dejaba dormir tranquilo… -

Sakuragi quedó sorprendido ante sus palabras. ¡Ese tipo era un desagradecido!

-Sí. ¿Y qué? Intenté dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido pero recordé que apenas andabas vestido y con el frío que hace…-

-Sí, sí… Cállate ya, do'aho… - le cortó con una mueca de desdén y a continuación, se levantó de la banca, con algo de dificultad e intentando omitir su expresión de dolor, para estar a la misma altura. – Eres patético… -

Hanamichi abrió sus ojos ante tales palabras…

- No tengo por qué aguantar esto… - susurró el pelirrojo.

-Cierto. Puedes irte. –

-… - Sakuragi bajó su mirada y agarró la cazadora con fuerza y rabia. Debía controlarse. – Deja de comportarte como un niño… - y antes de que el moreno le contestase prosiguió. – Lo que ocurrió fue cosa de los dos… -

Pero esta vez, Kaede sí logró interrumpirlo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ahora sí reconoces que fue cosa de ambos!... Hace apenas unos minutos me estabas acusando de haber deseado yo sólo todo esto y que lo había disfrutado por simplemente ser gay! – el moreno estaba realmente enojado… Nunca debió haberle seguido la conversación a Sakuragi…

-… ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a discutirlo?.. Hace frío – propuso.

-¿Estás loco?... Yo a tu casa no…- pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que sintió como le pelirrojo pasaba por sus hombros la chaqueta que antes le había ofrecido.

-Está bien, pero al menos abrígate… Estás congelado… -

-…- Rukawa no dijo nada… Sólo sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba muy levemente. –Está bien… vamos…-

Hanamichi sonrió ante sus palabras y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa sin mirar atrás… Estaba convencido que el moreno lo seguiría.

-----

-Pasa- susurró una vez hubo abierto la puerta y caminaba dirección a la sala. Escuchó pasos y como la puerta era cerrada… Rukawa lo había seguido.

Hanamichi se sentó pesadamente en el sofá tras comprobar que los radiadores de calefacción continuaban calientes. Sabía que lo que vendría a continuación iba a ser bastante cansado… Discutir con el moreno… pero debía hacerlo si quería sentirse algo más tranquilo y poder ir al altar con la conciencia tranquila.

-Siéntate… -

-Prefiero estar de pie – contestó secamente el ojiazul. El simple hecho de sentarse le producía una serie de punzadas en el trasero que no quería revivir.

Pero ahora ya no sabían de que hablar… No sabían como comenzar de nuevo la conversación que segundos atrás estaban manteniendo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?... – preguntó el pelirrojo. –"por lo menos que no se queje de que no soy buen anfitrión…"-.

Rukawa sólo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro indicándole una respuesta negativa.

-… ¿Y bien? -

-¿Y bien qué? – preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

-Pues que hemos venido aquí para hablar, ¿no? – Hanamichi intentaba retomar la conversación, cosa bastante difícil.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar…-

-¿Entonces por qué me seguiste? – Y el moreno solo alzó sus hombros en modo de respuesta.

-… No pretendía ofenderte diciéndote que podías haber sentido placer por ser gay… - se atrevió a comentar el pelirrojo después de varios segundos interminables en silencio.

-No me ofendiste… La gente como tú no da para pensar más…- contestó despectivamente Kaede.

-… ¡joder! ¿Ya vas a comenzar a insultar? Porqué si es así, avísame que yo también sé hacerlo…. –

Pero Rukawa sólo bajó su rostro observando fijamente el suelo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te enfadaras tanto, entonces?... A ti tampoco te gustó la experiencia… -

-Si no la recuerdo, ¿Cómo quieres que sepa si me gustó?... –

-Ya… pero creo que me pasé un poco… no debí haberlo hecho tan fuerte… has acabado todo adolorido… -

El moreno se sonrojó levemente por recordar el estado de su trasero.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por mí… ya sabes, soy tu _error_, mejor me voy y así hacemos lo que tu dijiste… Olvidémoslo todo. – dijo con voz amarga.

-Ya veo… ¿te dolió que te dijese que todo había sido un error? – preguntó Hanamichi mientras se levantaba del sofá y se colocaba justo delante del ojiazul.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo me voy – dijo cansado sin saber por qué había sido tan estúpido de seguirlo hasta allí.

-Sí, lo mejor será que te vayas, lo olvidamos todo y no nos volvamos a ver… -

Kaede se sorprendió por las palabras del pelirrojo… De verdad creyó que le insistiría un poco más para que se quedase… Pero no. Le estaba echando y le estaba volviendo a decir que lo olvidaran todo… No supo por qué pero su pecho comenzó a doler una vez más.

Se quitó la chaqueta que portaba y le había prestado el pelirrojo y la dejó sobre la silla que tenía a su lado.

-¿eh? No, no… si te vas sin abrigarte volveremos a las mismas… te congelarás allá fuera –

-Si me la llevo tendré que volverte a ver para devolvértela… Antes prefiero morirme de frío. –

Sakuragi quedó perplejo por esa simple oración… Ese chico parecía que lo odiaba de verdad…

-Pues llamaré un taxi… así te dejará en tu casa y…-

-¡¡Deja de preocuparte por mí, joder! – exclamó Rukawa con un tono de voz que no solía utilizar ya que a su parecer, reflejaba demasiado sus sentimientos. Pero le dolía, le dolía que primero lo tratase de error y de calentón de una noche a causa de la bebida y después se preocupase de que quizá no llegara a su casa por el frío. –No necesito tu caridad –

Y tras mencionar dichas palabras, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de esa casa lo más rápido que su dolor le permitió.

-----

Tras llegar a su casa, se dirigió directamente a su habitación para deshacerse rápidamente de toda la ropa que llevaba ya que apenas hacía cinco minutos, había comenzado a nevar intensamente de nuevo y toda su ropa había quedado completamente húmeda.

Estaba literalmente congelado. Atravesar media ciudad desde la casa del pelirrojo a la suya, a cuatro grados bajo cero, vestido simplemente con una fina camisa y unos sencillos pantalones, no había sido la mejor idea del día.

Rukawa caminó con rapidez a su cuarto de baño para meterse en la ducha y encender el grifo de agua caliente al máximo. En cuanto sintió el agradable contacto del agua hirviendo en su piel suspiró de alivio. Pero si de algo estaba convencido era de que ni siquiera esta relajante ducha le iba a librar del increíble catarro que se le avecinaba.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor aceptar la chaqueta que le ofrecía el pelirrojo…

-"No…jamás…" – pensó a la vez que se quedaba inmóvil bajo el chorro de agua. –"No quiero volverlo a ver en mi vida…" -

Por primera vez en su vida había experimentado el sexo… y no se acordaba prácticamente de nada. Además, debía aguantar que el sujeto que lo había tomado le dijese que todo había sido una equivocación, que se olvidara y que, además, se arrepentía.

¿Y él? ¿Qué era lo que sentía él?...

Kaede no quería analizar sus propios sentimientos. No valía la pena hacerlo… Aunque no pudiese recordarlo y aunque tuviese un profundo dolor en su cuerpo, él no se arrepentía.

Rukawa Kaede nunca se arrepentía de sus actos.

Estaba convencido de que en ese preciso instante él también deseó acostarse con el pelirrojo… Se trataba de un chico que desde que lo vio sentado en la barra de aquel local le llamó la atención, primero, por esa flamante cabellera rojiza; segundo, por esa estúpida manera que tuvo de acercarse a él; tercero, por la conversación tan idiota que mantuvieron… En esos momentos llegó a la conclusión que le gustaba su persona…

Pero al final resultó ser un auténtico do'aho… Pero, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que tras esa sesión de sexo con alcohol el pelirrojo se lanzara a sus brazos y se quedasen juntos para siempre?... ¿Acaso él esperaba realmente eso…?

-"No importa…nunca más volveré a verlo…" – se dijo a sí mismo, auto convenciéndose. No iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo más de su vida recordando a Sakuragi Hanamichi…

Terminó de asearse para recuperar su vitalidad y se dirigió a su cama para seguir durmiendo el resto de la mañana, ya que después debía presentarse al trabajo dando una buena excusa por haber faltado por la mañana…

Pero por ahora, deseaba dormir… si no, estaba convencido de que no sería capaz de cumplir con su promesa de no volver a pensar más en el do'aho.

-----

Tras colgar el teléfono de forma brusca, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Después, agarró su abrigo y un paraguas y tras calzarse en la entrada de su casa, salió apresurado al exterior.

Había llamado urgentemente a Yohei… Necesitaba contarle cuanto antes lo que recién había ocurrido con su vida… No estaba seguro que contarlo a su mejor amigo fuese la opción más correcta… quizá debería guardárselo para él mismo para así olvidarlo… ¡Pero necesitaba una opinión ajena!

Estaba completamente convencido de que Yohei no lo entendería y quizá se enfadaría… Sólo esperaba que no se lo tomase lo suficientemente mal para que se lo contase a Mineko…

Había quedado con el moreno cerca de la parada de autobuses y pronto llegaría… Yohei vivía cerca de dicho lugar así que estaba convencido de que ya lo estaría esperando…

Caminó unas cuadras más hasta que divisó a lo lejos la figura de su amigo, quien lo saludó con la mano desde lo lejos.

-Hola Hanamichi – saludó el más bajo una vez tuvo a su amigo a su lado. -¿Por qué tanta prisa por hablar? –

-Hola… - contestó intentando coger aire ya que había hecho gran parte del camino corriendo. –Tengo algo que contarte…-

-¿Eh?... Bueno, tú dirás –

-No, no… mejor vayamos a algún lado… - sugirió comenzando a caminar. – Es algo…mmm… delicado.-

-… Bueno, mientras no hayas matado a nadie…-

Caminaron algunas calles más casi en completo silencio. Hanamichi se encontraba bastante nervioso por lo que iba a revelar, mientras que Yohei comenzaba a imaginar en su mente miles de probabilidades… Raramente había visto a su amigo tan preocupado por alguna cosa… Él solía solucionar las cosas sin siquiera preocuparse verdaderamente por ellas, o eso era lo que normalmente aparentaba…

Decidieron entrar en una pequeña cafetería que encontraron en su camino. Era mejor contar las cosas con un buen café en las manos. Además de que era preferible que Yohei se encontrase sentado al escuchar lo que tenía que contarle para evitar así que se cayese de culo por la impresión…

Tras sentarse en una de las mesas que ocupaban el recinto, pidieron cada uno sus consumiciones a la amable chica que fue a atenderles, tomando sus pedidos y marchándose guiñándole uno de sus enormes ojos esmeralda al pelirrojo, quien respondió al coqueteo con una provocativa sonrisa… Le gustó aquella chica.

-¿Y bien? – Yohei estaba comenzando a impacientarse por saber qué era aquello que ponía tan nervioso a su amigo.

-… Esto que te diré es algo complicado…- respondió despertándose de su ensoñación.

- Sí, eso ya me lo dijiste antes… ahora cuéntamelo todo – pidió el moreno.

-Verás… el día de… cuando celebramos mi despedida de soltero…- Hanamichi tomó aire para continuar con su relato después de ver el asentimiento de Yohei. - ¿Recuerdas que me marché con un chico?...-

-Pues… no muy bien – reconoció. – La verdad es que me emborraché bastante ese día… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la camarera con la que coqueteó esa noche. -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que… resulta que estuve bebiendo con ese chico y…acabamos bastante borrachos, él sobretodo…-

-Hanamichi, al grano por favor, estás logrando ponerme nervioso-

-¡Joder no me lo pongas más difícil! – El pelirrojo sí que estaba nervioso… - Pues bien, una vez acabamos borrachos… quise llevar a ese chico a su casa, pero al no saber donde vivía, pues lo llevé a mi casa, y…-

-¡Era un ladrón! – intentó adivinar el más bajo. – ¡Te robó todo tu dinero!-

-… ¡Que no!... ¿Puedes callarte unos segundos? – pidió ya cansado.

-¿Entonces? –

-Pues que… lo metí en mi cama y… - respiró profundamente a la vez que miraba a su amigo para saber qué era lo que podía estar pensando en esos segundos.

-Y…- le incitó Yohei para que continuase y Sakuragi se sonrojó levemente.

-Pues que…-

-Aquí lo tenéis… - Sakuragi y Mito escucharon una voz a la vez que veían una mano colocar las bebidas en la mesa.

-Gracias…- murmuró Hanamichi a la vez que alzaba su mirada. -¡¡KITSUNE!- gritó al encontrarse con el chico con el que había pasado la noche vestido con el uniforme de esa cafetería y una bandeja en sus manos.

Yohei se extrañó de la reacción que tuvo su amigo y miró al chico de los ojos azules que también miraba fijamente al pelirrojo, sorprendido.

-Do'aho…- susurró.

-¿Q-q-qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo tartamudeando.

-¿A ti que te parece?... Trabajar. – respondió aparentemente tranquilo a la vez que colocaba la bebida de Yohei delante de éste.

-P-pero… - Hanamichi se sintió verdaderamente nervioso al volver a verlo… Pensó que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para verlo de nuevo…Pero no… No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas y ya lo volvía a tener delante de él.

Rukawa susurró un leve _do'aho_ y dándose la vuelta se marchó a la barra para después meterse a lo que seguramente sería la cocina del local.

-Hanamichi… ¿quién era? – preguntó sorprendido Yohei, pero el pelirrojo no lo escuchaba… parecía totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin apartar la mirada del lugar por donde había desaparecido ese misterioso camarero. -¡Hanamichi! –

-¿E-eh? – parecía recién despertado de su ensoñación.

-Que quién era ese chico…- repitió.

-Pues… es con quien me fui de la fiesta…-

-¿El ladrón? –

-¡Que no es un ladrón! Deja de imaginarte tú solo las películas…- y ante la risa de su amigo, continuó. – Pues lo que quería decirte que… Pasé la noche con… ese chico – habló totalmente sonrojado y señalando con su pulgar la cocina de la cafetería.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Hanamichi? – preguntó sin acabar de entender las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Joder…es bien simple… Me acosté con él. –

-¡¿Qué! – los oscuros ojos de Mito se abrieron con sorpresa a la vez que se levantaba de la silla al escuchar semejante confesión.

-Siéntate Yohei, no montes un escándalo… -susurró Hanamichi. – No sé por qué ocurrió…yo…-

-Pero Hanamichi… ¡te vas a casar! –

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Y deja de alzar así la voz…- Yohei volvió a tomar asiento pero parecía que no se reponía de su sorpresa.

-Joder… le has sido infiel a Mineko… ¡y con un tío!... No sabía que eras… eras…gay –

-¡Y no lo soy! – dijo enfadado Sakuragi. –Apenas recuerdo cómo ocurrió o qué ocurrió exactamente… ¡Estábamos borrachos! Pero aun hay algo más… -

-Sinceramente Hanamichi, preferiría haber escuchado que habías matado a alguien… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa irónica. -¿Y cómo que aun hay más?… Espera que pida unos calmantes…-

-No te burles, Yohei… esto es serio… - dijo bajando su mirada ante la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en esos segundos al confesarle tal cosa a su mejor amigo. – Verás… Creo que es el hermano de Mineko…- susurró de una forma apenas audible, pero que Yohei escuchó perfectamente.

-¿QUÉ? –

-¡Joder que no alces la voz!...-

-P-pero… ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó temeroso el moreno.

-Él se llama Rukawa Kaede, ¡tienen el mismo apellido que ella!… y tiene 23 años y… ¿no le has visto la cara? ¡Son iguales! -

-Pero Hanamichi… ¿ese Rukawa que hacía en tu fiesta de despedida de soltero? –

-Pues… no lo se… - contestó dándose cuenta de que alguien debería haberlo invitado… porqué si realmente era el hermano de su novia, sería verdaderamente extraño que él estuviese allí como invitado de alguna fiesta de los otros chicos que la celebraban allí mismo.

-¡Espera un segundo! – pidió Yohei para después quedarse unos instantes en silencio. – Creo recordar que Takamiya dijo algo de invitar a algún hermano de ella para llenar más la fiesta de gente…pero no estoy seguro -

-¿Eh?... ¿Y cómo pudo localizar Takamiya a… Rukawa? – preguntó un poco extrañado de tenerlo que llamar así ya que se había pasado casi dos años nombrando con ese apellido a su prometida cuando recién eran amigos…

-Eso ya no lo sé…- reconoció Mito y un silencio incómodo se formó.

-…y bien… ¿Tú que opinas? – preguntó cabizbajo Hanamichi mientras bebía un sorbo de su agua mineral.

-Pues… nada, sinceramente. Mineko no debe enterarse de esto… sabes que es muy celosa…-

-Joder, ya lo creo que lo sé…- reconoció.

-Pues imagínate si le cuentas que te has acostado con su hermano… - y al decir esas palabras vio al famoso chico moreno de ojos azules que salía de la cocina y caminaba a atender a un par de adolescentes que lo miraban con corazones en sus ojos. – Desde luego… Tienes buen gusto, cabrón…- reconoció entre risas al ver el buen cuerpo que poseía ese tal Rukawa Kaede. –Ya me gustaría a mi tener ese cuerpo… Debe ligar mucho.-

-¡Oye! No digas eso… He estado pensando y es la versión masculina de Mineko… - dijo a la vez que se le volvían a colorear sus mejillas al seguir con su mirada al kitsune. –Y él es gay. – Yohei rió por esa respuesta.

-Por lo menos dime algo… ¿Quién estuvo arriba? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa de picardía a la vez que le daba unos golpecitos con el codo al costado de su amigo.

-Eres un maldito cotilla, imbécil… - pero ante la insistente mirada de su amigo, decidió contestarle. –Sí, yo estuve arriba. – reconoció con una sonrisa.

-¡Menos mal! Ya me temía que te dejaste dominar por él… -

-¿Eh? ¡Cl-claro que no!... ¡Estás hablando con el Tensai! ¿De verdad crees que me la dejaría meter?... Tengo mi orgullo, joder. –

-Y… ¿cómo fue hacerlo con un…chico? – volvió a preguntar curioso.

-¡Si tienes tanto interés será mejor que lo pruebes tú!- y ante tales palabras, Yohei estalló en risas.

-No te enfades, Hanamichi… sólo bromeaba…-

Pero Sakuragi no dijo nada… Tan sólo se quedó contemplando ese alto chico con mirada de zorro, que sin saber por qué, cada vez lo atraía más…

-----

**NdR: **

**Wuoolas! - ¿Qué tal? ¿Gustó? XD Espero que shi ò.o Verdaderamente me costó escribir este capitulo...u.uU Y ya se que no ocurre nada demasiado interesante, pero es necesario para lo que vendrá! XD Y...nyose cuando actualizaré el shigueinte capitulo...ahora comenzaré mis examenes finales...ademas de que no estoy en mis mejores momentos...-.- pero prometo que en cuando finalice los examenes escribo enseguida el 5! ò.o así que paciencia, plix -U **

**Y muuuchias gracias por todos vuestros reviews - De verdad que shi! Y tambien gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen anonimente **

**Y nos vemos en el 5! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Un mal día**

_**22 de Febrero**_

-¡Joder, no voy a terminar nunca! – se quejaba una y otra vez Sakuragi.

Eran las once de la mañana y aun se encontraba leyendo el mismo papeleo que había cogido a las ocho de la mañana pensando que ese sería el documento menos extenso de todos los que tenía sobre la mesa.

Se había bebido ya cuatro cafés intentando conseguir no dormirse, pero le era totalmente imposible… y lo peor todavía estaba por llegar.

-La campaña de refrescos; la del nuevo perfume que huele a basura; la de papel higiénico que es… ¿extra-largo y extra-resistente? ¡ja! ¿Quién puede ser tan idiota para creerse eso?… - iba contando Hanamichi.

Tenía que encargarse de muchas campañas tras haberse pasado tantos días de vacaciones en Estados Unidos. Estaba convencido de que su jefe le había asignado tanto trabajo durante su ausencia para vengarse de él ya que recordaba perfectamente la cara que le puso cuando fue a pedirle unos días de descanso… Casi tuvo que ponerse de rodillas y prometer que cuando volviese trabajaría el triple… Ése fue su gran error.

-Maldito Machida… me la tienes jurada… ¿eh?- susurraba hablando solo sin parar de pasar papeles.

-¡Hanamichi! – exclamó Yohei abriendo la puerta de su despacho de golpe sobresaltando al pelirrojo. -Vamos a almorzar, ¿Te vienes? -

-…Lo siento pero no puedo… Tengo que poner en orden todos estos papeles y después ir al despacho de Machida a recibir la bronca del siglo…- habló colocándose sus manos en la cabeza en señal de desesperación y a continuación se revolvió un poco sus cabellos rubíes.

Y él que tenía pensado acabar pronto el trabajo atrasado para tener la tarde libre…

-¿Bronca por qué? – preguntó el moreno acercándose a la mesa en la que estaba Hanamichi.

-Por no venir ayer… Ese tío me matará. – Dijo refiriéndose a Machida, su jefe de departamento.

-Invéntate una buena excusa y listos – propuso con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro… Desde que trabajo aquí ya le he dicho todas las excusas que puedan existir y… nunca se las traga - contestó irónico. – Iros, yo me quedo para intentar arreglar todo esto –

-¿No prefieres que me quede para ayudarte? –

-… ¿Harías eso por mí? – preguntó Sakuragi ilusionado con esa ayuda extra que le estaba ofreciendo su mejor amigo.

-No, la verdad es que no. – contestó Yohei con una gran sonrisa. – Pero quedaba bien decirlo, ¿verdad? –

-¡¡Baka! ¡Anda, lárgate de una vez antes de que te tire el ordenador por la cabeza! – habló enfadado Hanamichi. Debió imaginarse que todo era una de las típicas bromas de su amigo, quien no paraba de reír ante su enfado.

-Venga va, no te enojes…ya me quedo, pero sólo para que veas que soy buena persona... – y ante la mirada del pelirrojo, continuó. – Sí, sí, me quedo de verdad, mal pensado… pero espera que se lo digo a los demás. –

Mito salió de la oficina y Hanamichi escuchó como el moreno les gritaba a los demás que se fuesen sin él ya que se quedaría ayudando a un amigo en un estado de vida o muerte. Después, entró de nuevo y, cogiendo una silla, se sentó al lado de Hanamichi.

-… Gracias Yohei…Aunque yo no estoy de vida o muerte, idiota-

-Ya me la pagarás, tranquilo… y no me insultes que al fin y al cabo saldrás tu perdiendo – respondió con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba la espalda del pelirrojo en un gesto de reafirmación.

Y verdaderamente trabajar entre dos se hacía mucho más fácil. Además, Yohei era quien había redactado la mayoría de esos documentos ya que era él quien se encargaba de dar ideas y posibilidades para cada campaña publicitaria. Sakuragi se encargaba de las artes gráficas y realizar algunos ajustes de las grabaciones.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó el más bajo mientras ayudaba a Sakuragi a introducir toda la información en su ordenador.

-¿A qué te refieres? – contestó con otra pregunta sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla y tecleando sin parar.

-Si no recuerdo mal… Eres un hombre infiel… ¿Cómo te sientes con esa carga? – habló aparentemente serio aunque intentaba suprimir sus ganas de echarse a reír en cualquier segundo.

-¡¡YOHEI! – gritó el pelirrojo a la vez que lo miraba con represión. - ¡Joder, maldita la hora en que te lo conté! –

-No seas dramático, Hanamichi- le dijo dándole un suave golpe en la nuca con una de sus manos. – Ayer no dejabas de mirarlo mientras estábamos en la cafetería… ¿Tan bien te lo pasaste con él? – Yohei sabía perfectamente que con ese comentario se ganaría un buen cabezazo del pelirrojo, pero es que le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Pero, contrariamente a lo que se había imaginado el moreno, Sakuragi sólo sonrió.

-¿Acaso eso es malo? – preguntó divertido. – Ya te he dicho que no lo recuerdo todo pero… -Hanamichi dejó por unos instantes el teclado y se quedó mirando a la nada. – Sí, fue increi… -pero en esos momentos pareció que el pelirrojo se despertaba de su ensoñación. -¡¡Mira lo que me haces decir, idiota! ¡Ya te dije que si querías saber qué se sentía, que lo probaras tú…! –

-Está bien… ya le pediré a ese tal Rukawa que se acueste conmigo, ¿Si lo emborracho podré? –

-¡¿Qué!... ¡A él no lo toques…! –

Yohei se echó a reír ante las caras que hacía su amigo pero todo acabó cuando unos golpes se escucharon desde la puerta, la cual se abrió.

-¡Ey Hanamichi! Machida te llama… ¿Qué has hecho ahora para que el primer día te regañe? Se veía enfadado…-

-¡Ese hombre siempre está enfadado!... Pero gracias Ryota, enseguida voy…-

Así, Miyagi se marchó murmurando "Suerte" antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Ahora vuelvo, Yohei – dijo Sakuragi levantándose de su asiento. –Y deséame suerte –

-Suerte – habló teatralmente. – Que te sea leve, amigo…-

Y Hanamichi caminó hacia el despacho de su jefe cansadamente.

-----

El despertador automático de la mesita de noche marcaba las seis y cinco de la mañana cuando su estridente alarma sonó.

Rukawa, cuya paciencia era escasa a esas horas de la mañana, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, llevó una de sus manos hacia el aparato para intentar que parase con ese sonido, pero al no lograr su fin, abrió los ojos sólo para coger el despertador y lanzarlo a la otra punta de la habitación. Dicha acción dejó escuchar un gran sonido a causa de que el aparato chocó directamente contra un pilar de CDs causando que todos ellos cayesen al suelo de forma desordenada.

Pero, increíblemente, el despertador no dejó de sonar pero el moreno se sintió feliz con su acción. Por lo menos tenía el sonido unos pocos metros más alejado…

Después, se volvió a acurrucar entre sus mantas para continuar durmiendo un rato más ya que no se sentía demasiado bien… Se sentía cansado y afiebrado y lo único que deseaba era no salir de la cama. Al cabo de diez minutos, el ruidoso aparato se quedó en silencio.

Pasó aproximadamente un cuarto de hora y el despertador volvió a sonar, cosa que pilló por sorpresa a Rukawa quien se despertó bruscamente.

Acto seguido, se levantó de su cálido lecho, algo mareado, y se acercó a la dichosa máquina dispuesto a quitarle las pilas…pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer semejante acción ya que al ver la hora que era, lo dejó caer en el suelo y se fue corriendo a la ducha.

No podía volver a llegar tarde una vez más a la universidad… Debía comenzar a aplicarse a fondo si no quería repetir curso y volver a pagar todos esos créditos que cursaba…

Una vez realizada su higiene personal, se vistió y a continuación se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina a coger una manzana, la cual devoraría camino a la estación.

Antes de salir de su apartamento, quiso asegurarse de su estado y alcanzó del armario de los medicamentos un termómetro. Al cabo de pocos segundos ya sabía su temperatura: 38'3º

-Joder…- murmuró al ver el resultado, así que optó por coger una aspirina y tragársela con un poco de agua, para a continuación salir corriendo.

Vivía lejos de la estación por eso cada mañana tenía que levantarse muy pronto.

Sus clases comenzaban a las ocho de la mañana pero debía coger diversos trenes para llegar a su destino.

Las clases fueron más pesadas que de costumbre, ya que esta vez debía añadirle todo el cansancio que le provocaba la fiebre.

En conclusión, ése fue un día agotador.

-"Maldita la hora en que fui a esa fiesta…" – pensó recordando que su estado era provocado por la fiesta. Por culpa de ella, había acabado acostándose con un imbécil y, por si fuera poco, tuvo que caminar con una verdadera tormenta de nieve sin abrigarse en lo más mínimo.

Ahora sufría las consecuencias. El dolor de su cuerpo había disminuido bastante pero ahora le tocaba cargar con un gran resfriado.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a su casa, se fue directo a su cama donde intentó descansar el máximo de tiempo posible.

Le costaba respirar y cada vez estaba más acalorado… La pastilla de la mañana no había surgido efecto ya que cada vez se encontraba peor… Pensó en ingerir otra.

-"Mierda…" –

Eran las tres del mediodía y pronto tendría que entrar a trabajar en la cafetería…

Sólo daba gracias a que los exámenes finales del cuatrimestre ya habían pasado… Si hubiese tenido que quedarse toda la noche estudiando, estaba convencido de que no podría explicar el cuento.

------

-¿Qué tal te fue? – preguntó Yohei nada más ver al pelirrojo salir de la oficina de Machida, pero al ver la mirada que éste le lanzó como respuesta, supo enseguida el resultado de esa visita. -¿Tan mal ha ido? –

-…Me odia – concluyó Hanamichi con cara de desolación.

-Oh, venga vamos… Siempre dices lo mismo… -

-No, esta vez me lo ha dicho claramente… "_¿Me escucha señor Sakuragi? Le odio tanto como usted a mí"…_-imitó. -Y que más me dijo_…_ ¡Ah sí, _ "Como falte un solo día más, le echo a patadas" – _habló de nuevo Sakuragi imitando la grave voz de su jefe.

-Joder… sólo faltaste un día más de lo previsto… tampoco fue para tanto…- dijo entre risas al ver la tan lograda actuación del pelirrojo.

-¡Eso pienso yo! ¡Pero ese viejo no lo entiende! Está amargado…- concluyó con sorna recordando aun la conversación que recién tuvo con su jefe.

- Habértele insinuado… Yo creo que ese hombre lo que necesita es una buena alegría para el cuerpo… - le contestó Mito intentando retener toda la risa que se le venía encima tan sólo de pensar en su mejor amigo y ese viejo en la cama…

-Yohei…Recuérdame que te mate después de terminar todo el trabajo atrasado…-

El aludido volvió a reír, esta vez sin miramientos, mientras se despedía del alto pelirrojo quien caminó apresuradamente hacia su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un sonoro portazo.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para Sakuragi Hanamichi, quien no paraba de realizar su trabajo lo más rápido posible. Y es que varias veces se vio interrumpido por varios compañeros de trabajo quienes le felicitaban por la gran fiesta de soltero que había celebrado hacía dos días. En una de esas interrupciones había aprovechado para comer algo ya que auque quería terminar pronto, su estómago lo obligaba a consumir alguna cosa, pero este acto le llevó a desperdiciar una gran cantidad de tiempo.

-¿Hanamichi, acabas? – escuchó como lo llamaba Miyagi al entrar en su despacho.

-¿Eh? Pero si aun es pronto… - dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Para ti las diez de la noche es pronto? – preguntó irónico el más bajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya son las diez? – habló mirando el margen inferior derecho de su pantalla del ordenador que le indicaba la hora exacta: las 10 y 14 minutos. -¡Mierda!- exclamó.

-¿Te queda mucho? Habíamos pensado en ir a cenar todos juntos… -

-No, no, ya acabo…dos minutos- pidió clavando de nuevo su mirada en la pantalla. –Aunque… no creo que pueda ir… Sí, mejor no me esperéis… No me encuentro muy bien, estoy algo… cansado… sí, cansado…eso es…y prefiero irme a casa. – concluyó Hanamichi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se excusaba de una forma poco convincente.

-…Está bien, como quieras…- aceptó Ryota al ver la gran excusa que le había dicho. – ¡Pero para mañana no te escapas, eh! – le dijo alegremente el chico moreno y se fue de la habitación dándole las buenas noches.

Pasaron a penas diez minutos y Hanamichi puso punto y final a su trabajo a la vez que emitía una gran sonrisa ante su logro. Podría decirse que había pasado el peor día de su vida profesional en la agencia, pero por lo menos ya estaba más o menos al día y podría irse a casa a descansar.

Apagó rápidamente el ordenador, habiéndose asegurado primero de guardar todo su trabajo, y salió de la agencia tranquilamente mientras canturreaba una cancioncilla.

Pensó en pedir un taxi para volver a casa pero reconsideró su idea ya que tenía ganas de caminar… Además de que empezaba a odiar los taxis.

-Tengo que comprarme un coche…- se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba a través de las frías calles de Kanagawa. Paseaba mirando las distintas tiendas con las que se cruzaba, que aunque ya estaban cerradas, muchas conservaban las luces de sus escaparates para poder seguir admirándolos. Divisó una juguetería a su derecha y se paró a mirar todos los objetos…

Pensó en comprarle uno de esos enormes osos de peluche a su novia… Sabía que le encantaban.

-"Mañana por la mañana pasaré por aquí antes de ir a la agencia…" – pensó Hanamichi con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero su sonrisa se borró al instante.

Al lado de ese gran oso había un pequeño zorro de pelaje gris oscuro… sintió que ese muñeco lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo con esos penetrantes ojos azules que lucía…

De pronto recordó la cafetería en la que había estado el día anterior junto Yohei… Antes de salir del recinto se había asegurado de recordar sus horarios… Nunca se sabía cuando podría volver a ir.

-"Cierran a las doce…"- pensó dubitativo… Por su mente le pasó la extraña idea de caminar en dirección a dicha cafetería y ver si podría encontrar a la persona que recientemente le quitaba toda su concentración…

Hanamichi miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Aun tengo tiempo… Y tampoco me queda tan lejos- se dijo para después dar media vuelta y andar en dirección contraria a la que llevaba.

------

Rukawa no paraba quieto. Caminaba de arriba a abajo sin descanso sirviendo a toda la gente que se reunía en el local para cenar a esas horas. Parecía mentira que tanta gente quisiese cenar en una cafetería tan pequeña…

Pero el problema de Kaede era su agotamiento físico. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar sin descanso pero esta vez llevaba aproximadamente cinco horas sin a penas pararse con un resfriado que se le hacía cada vez más molesto. Aunque había tomado jarabes y aspirinas antes de salir de su casa, los síntomas no disminuían en lo más mínimo.

Dolor de cabeza, de garganta, mareos, tos, fiebre… Definitivamente se sentía desfallecer.

-Por favor, sirve tú la mesa seis…- pidió el moreno a una de sus compañeras de trabajo que acababa de servir a uno de los clientes.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó preocupada la chica al ver su cara afiebrada. Además que no estaba acostumbrada a que ese chico pidiese un favor a nadie… Siempre se mostraba tan…antisocial.

-Na-nada… Sólo quiero refrescarme un poco… - susurró mientras se metía rápidamente en la cocina del local y abría uno de los grifos. A continuación, se mojó el rostro con agua congelada para intentar así despejarse. Pero no funcionó. Cada vez veía todo más y más borroso…

Se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera ya que sentía que en cualquier momento podría caer al suelo.

-¡Ey, Rukawa! – escuchó que lo llamaban. -¡No te pago para que te sientes! ¡Mueve el culo y sirve a la mesa diez! ¡Son dos menús número ocho! – Se trataba del jefe del local quien lo llamaba y le daba instrucciones, así que el moreno no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de nuevo de su asiento… No podía permitirse el lujo de descansar ni aun enfermo. Debía dos meses atrasados del alquiler de su apartamento…

Rukawa cogió sendos menús que le ofreció el encargado de la cocina y se dirigió a esa mesa, ocupada por una pareja de mediana edad.

A continuación volvió a la barra a recoger más pedidos y llevarlos a sus respectivas mesas. Estaba agotado y escuchaba a varios clientes cuchichear sobre su mal aspecto…

-"Dejadme en paz…joder…" – pensaba una y otra vez cansado de la situación.

Entonces escuchó la campana de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo, lo que representaba que había nuevos clientes. ¿Cuándo dejaría la gente de venir?

Continuó con su trabajo hasta que volvió a escuchar a su jefe chillar.

-¡Rukawa! ¡La mesa doce, joder! ¡Atiende! – le dijo enfadado mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

-Sí… - susurró mientras agarraba una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo sin poder evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho al escuchar a ese hombre murmurar con otra camarera ciertas palabras desprestigiándolo. Seguro que quería despedirlo…

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la mesa doce con la vista nublada.

-¿Sí? –

-¡Bien! ¡Todavía estás aquí! - escuchó como una voz familiar le decía. Entonces se fijó bien en quien tenía delante y no pudo más que maldecir toda su mala suerte.

-Qué quieres…do'aho… -

- No lo sé… Vine a verte – admitió el pelirrojo y Rukawa se sorprendió ante su sinceridad.

-Pues ya puedes largarte, tengo trabajo…-comentó mirando disimuladamente hacia atrás, intentando saber si su jefe lo estaba vigilando. Por suerte, estaba entretenido cobrando. No se quería ni imaginar la reprimenda que recibiría si lo encontraba perdiendo el tiempo con un cliente.

-Pero… ¿A qué hora terminas tu turno…? – preguntó sonriente.

-Aun queda mucho para eso… - susurró lamentándose ya que no estaba seguro de cuanto podría aguantar esa noche.

-Puedo esperar… -

-¿A qué viene tanto interés? No quiero verte… - le aclaró guardando su libreta y bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro.

-Traes mala cara… - susurró Hanamichi sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Lucía un aspecto más pálido de lo normal aunque sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un fuerte rubor. Además podía observar que su respiración estaba bastante agitada y varias gotas de sudor caían de su frente. -¿Qu-qué te ocurre? – preguntó aun sabiendo que el chico no lo contestaría.

-Nada que te importe, do'aho. – concluyó para después dar media vuelta y caminar alejándose de esa mesa.

Hanamichi se quedó con la palabra en la boca. A decir verdad, ni él mismo estaba seguro sobre de lo que quería hablar con Rukawa… Pero todo aquello… El simple hecho de verlo, se le estaba volviendo una necesidad diaria… Verlo y saber que está bien…

-"Tal vez sólo sean cargos de consciencia…"- pensó mientras veía al moreno alejarse. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se preocupaba por él porqué por su culpa, ese chico terminó lastimado. Ahora sólo intentaba verlo bien para tener constancia de que esa noche no pasó a problemas mayores.

-¡¡Rukawa! – Tanto como el mismo Kaede y Hanamichi se sorprendieron al escuchar la poderosa voz que volvía a llamar al oji-azul para que continuase con su deber.

Rukawa suspiró de puro cansancio y cogió una bandeja más para llevar un pedido a una familia que ocupaba la mesa uno.

Sakuragi, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, vivió esos instantes como a cámara lenta. Todo transcurrió demasiado lento pero a la vez demasiado rápido.

Rukawa cerró sus ojos y cayó al instante al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las mesas y dejando caer las bandejas de sus manos, cayéndose también al duro suelo rompiéndose así todos los platos y esparciendo la comida por todos lados.

Su cuerpo no había resistido más y se había desmayado en medio de la cafetería. Todas las personas que ocupaban el recinto se voltearon a ver lo ocurrido pero nadie se movió de su lugar. Tan sólo observaban como un chico estaba tumbado en el piso mientras que de su cabeza salía un pequeño hilillo de sangre...

-¡¡Kitsune! – Gritó Sakuragi mientras se alzaba de su asiento y corría hasta quedar junto al chico. - ¡Kitsune, Kitsune…! ¡Despierta! – le gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.

La gente seguía observando sin acudir a hacer absolutamente nada. Tan sólo escuchaba el murmullo de los clientes… Incluso vio a un par de personas reír.

-¡Joder!- maldijo el pelirrojo, levantándose de al lado del Zorro y cogió uno de los trapos que estaban encima de la barra para después colocarlo en la cabeza del moreno para no permitir que se derramase más sangre.

Entonces fue cuando las otras dos camareras reaccionaron y se acercaron al pelirrojo para ayudarlo con la herida mientras él intentaba despertarlo.

-Antes ya se le veía mal…-comentó una de las chicas. –Lleva así toda la tarde…-

Hanamichi no dijo nada. Tan sólo sintió una leve punzada de celos en su interior, algo que por supuesto nunca reconocería, porqué esa chica podía pasar todas las tardes junto a él…

-Ven, por favor llevémoslo dentro…- sugirió la otra chica indicándole que lo llevasen al almacén.

-Sí, mejor… - respondió el pelirrojo al ver que seguían siendo el centro de atención de toda la cafetería.

Así pues, Hanamichi lo cogió entre sus brazos mientras que una de las chicas lo sujetaba por la cabeza y mantenía presionando con el trapo la herida. La otra camarera se encargó de limpiar el destrozo.

Dentro del almacén, Sakuragi optó por dejar a Rukawa encima de la mesa que había en el lugar.

La chica que estaba con él le trajo una botella de alcohol para así despertar al chico.

Tras unos largos segundos, Rukawa alzó sus párpados mirando a los dos desconcertados.

-Te desmayaste – aclaró el pelirrojo al ver el desconcierto del oji-azul. –Qué susto me diste Kitsune… -

-D-do'aho… - susurró.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kaede? – preguntó la camarera. Hanamichi abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de escuchar tanta familiaridad entre los dos…

-N-no… Me duele la…cabeza… -

- Te cort-… -

-Te diste un golpe contra una mesa al caer… - contestó de nuevo esa chica cortando la explicación del pelirrojo.

-…- Rukawa no dijo nada, tan sólo volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa, Kaede – volvió a contestar esa misma chica.

-…No… Sabes que no puedo, Ayako… - contestó intentándose incorporar de la mesa.

-¡No puedes continuar trabajando! Tan sólo te queda media hora de turno… Debes irte – continuó con la conversación Ayako.

Sakuragi, mientras los escuchaba conversar tan familiarmente, sintió que él no hacía nada en ese lugar. Se sentía un extraño…y es que verdaderamente lo era. Parecía que hubiese una gran amistad entre ellos dos… o tal vez algo más.

_¿Desde cuando soy tan celoso? _Era la pregunta que se le pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza pelirroja. Él nunca se había considerado una persona posesiva… Jamás. Y muchísimo menos cuando era por personas que apenas conocía…

-Decidido… Este chico que te acompañe a casa – escuchó que decía Ayako, esa chica de rizos definidos con unos grandes ojos marrones.

-¿Qué? – reaccionó el pelirrojo. Por culpa de sus divagaciones no había escuchado en absoluto la conversación que ambos habían mantenido.

-Que si puedes acompañarlo a casa, por favor – repitió la chica con cara de preocupación.

Hanamichi giró su vista hacia el pelinegro quien lo miraba fijamente mientras sujetaba él mismo el trapo en su cabeza. No supo descifrar su mirada.

-Cl-claro…-

------

Después de que Ayako curase la pequeña herida del moreno y de que ambos salieran por la puerta trasera del local, para evitar mayores rumores entre los clientes ante lo sucedido, a Hanamichi no le quedó más remedio que llamar a un taxi para que los pasase a buscar a ambos.

-"Necesito un coche ya…" -

-Puedo ir solo – murmuró Rukawa mientras se apoyada en una pared para no perder el equilibrio.

-No digas idioteces… A penas te aguantas de pie. – respondió el pelirrojo con tono enojado.

-¿Y qué? No quiero estar contigo…- contrapuso. Ahora que él iba a olvidar todo lo referente al pelirrojo, era éste quien lo perseguía.

-…Te comportas igual que un niño pequeño – habló Sakuragi con una pequeña sonrisa. – Se nota que eres un crío. –

-¿Eh? ¿Un crío yo? – preguntó molesto ante tales palabras. -¿Y me lo dice un Do'aho como tú? –

-…- Hanamichi no le contestó ya que vio al taxi acercarse. – Ya viene- le avisó.

Una vez tuvieron al automóvil delante, Hanamichi abrió una de las puertas para que entrase primero Rukawa.

-Prefiero ir andando, gracias – contestó arisco sin moverse de la pared.

-¡Joder!...Venga Rukawa, sube – pero el moreno movió su cabeza negativamente. -¡Que subas, Kitsune! – gritó.

Rukawa lo miró con rabia pero decidió hacerle caso. No estaba en condiciones para discutir… Cada vez se encontraba peor y quería meterse de una vez en su cama.

Una vez ambos se acomodaron dentro del taxi, Rukawa dio su dirección al conductor, cosa que aprovechó Sakuragi para memorizarla.

El camino se realizó en silencio ya que cada uno se encontraba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos mientras que clavaban sus miradas, a través de las ventanas, en el paisaje que recorrían.

Tardaron veinte minutos en llegar a su destino, tal vez más, y una vez el taxista frenó frente el apartamento de Rukawa, les anunció el precio del trayecto.

Rukawa buscó por alguno de sus bolsillos el dinero necesario para pagar pero el pelirrojo fue mucho más rápido que él y pagó.

-Podía pagarlo yo… - dijo ofendido el moreno una vez ambos bajaron del coche.

-¿Ah sí?... Pues me alegro. Yo también podía. –contestó con ironía el más alto para después observar el edificio que tenía enfrente. -¿Aquí vives, Kitsune? –

-¿Algún problema? – preguntó retóricamente de forma malhumorada. –Creo… creo que ya te puedes ir… el camino no tiene pérdida. – habló fríamente.

-¿No me dejarás subir?... – preguntó esperanzado.

-No – su respuesta fue rápida y concisa, sin lugar a dudas ni posibles reproches.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Sakuragi Hanamichi nunca acepta un _no_como respuesta, así que tras varios minutos de discusiones, Rukawa permitió que ese revoltoso subiese a su pequeño piso.

Cruzaron la puerta de entrada y rápidamente el moreno se encontró con la casera del piso.

-¡Ey, tú! – Le llamó sobresaltándolo -¡¿Cuándo me pagarás el alquiler de estos dos meses! -

Rukawa maldijo a todos los dioses, si es que podía existir alguno, porqué Sakuragi había escuchado esas palabras… Él parecía tener bastante dinero… por eso no quería que supiese sobre sus problemas económicos.

-…Mañana…sí, mañana lo haré… - dijo deprisa para poder salir cuanto antes de esa incómoda situación y subir las escaleras hacia la puerta de su piso. Hanamichi lo seguía en silencio.

-Pasa…- susurró el oji-azul cuando abrió su casa y se apartó para que primero pasase el pelirrojo.

Hanamichi miró a su alrededor. Aquel era el piso más pequeño que había visto en toda su vida.

Tan sólo constaba de dos habitaciones, una seguramente reservada para el baño, y en el resto se encontraba la cocina-comedor y la habitación, tan sólo separado por una fina mampara.

No sabía como alguien podía vivir con tan poco espacio…

Rukawa vio como el más alto observaba su casa con sorpresa y supo enseguida que la idea de dejarlo entrar fue un completo error… Primero había escuchado que debía dos meses de alquiler y ahora veía su pequeño antro, que, por lo que recordaba, era más pequeño que solamente el comedor de la casa del pelirrojo.

-Si no te gusta lo que ves, puedes irte – habló Rukawa de forma gélida mientras dejaba su abrigo colgado en una percha colocada justo al lado de la puerta.

-¿Eh?...No, no… no es eso – contestó el pelirrojo levantándose de sus pensamientos. Pero es que había algo que no le encajaba del todo…

¿Podría ser que ese chico no fuese el hermano de Mineko…?

-Pues me da igual… no me encuentro bien… he pasado un mal día… Estoy resfriado y tengo fiebre…quiero dormir – dijo sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. –Y, evidentemente, no puedo dormir si tú estás aquí –

-Joder, si que hablas cuando quieres…- dijo irónico.

-Lárgate – dijo imperativo el moreno sin voltearse a mirarlo a la cara. –Ya has visto lo que querías, ¿verdad? –

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hanamichi desconcertado.

-A nada… que quiero que te largues. – volvió a repetir Rukawa caminando hacia la cama.

-Pero yo quería hablar contigo…-

-¡Pero yo no! ¡No me encuentro bien, joder! – exclamó cansado. -¿No ves que hoy casi me abro la cabeza?... ¡Déjame en paz! – volvió a gritar sin volver a mirar al pelirrojo…

Sakuragi permaneció unos instantes en silencio… No supo qué decir… Sólo supo seguir las palabras del moreno, y sin una palabra, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Kaede suspiró al escuchar el portazo. No estaba en condiciones de analizar lo ocurrido, aunque su mente sí lo hizo sintiéndose al instante humillado ante ese pelirrojo…

¿Desde cuándo era tan débil?

------

**NdR:**

**Wuolasss! **

**Pos aquí os dejo el capítulo 5…siento muchio el retraso…. Entre examenes, el estado de ánimo bajo, que me quedé sin internet… Que al final no pude ú.u Pero el siguiente ya lo tengo muy avanzado asi que nyo tardaré en subirlo ò.o **

**Y aquí dejo las contestaciones a los reviews -**

**Shadir: jajaj sii a Yohei le encanta molestar a Hana…pobre hana xD pero bueno, lo hace con cariño ò.oU o eso creo XD me alegro que te guste -Y muchisimas gracias por tu revieww! **

**Kaehana9: Gracias por tus animos! Al final los examenes me han ido muy bien - Nyo me puedo quejar la verdad…- Y bueno…aun queda un poquito para que estos dos hagan las paces…pero pronto lo verás ò.o Tampoco voy a retrasar ese momento demasiado xD muchisimas gracias por leer y por tu review! Espero que te continue gustando -**

**Kinyoubi: jajaja graciaaass! Me alegro que te encanta! - Aix a ver si te continua gustando… Besos y muchas gracias por leerr! -**

**Sawamura-kun: Aixxx muchas graciaaas! Aix no sabes como me alegra saber que te gusta 0 Y ojala que te siga gustando… Nos leemos! **

**Astrea-nike: Pues shi, Hana fue a buscarlo nada más para cagarla…y aun la va a cagar más XD Pobre Hana…como lo pinto u.uUU xD Y…¿Qué a yohei le interesa Ru? O.oU mmm…nyo xD Dijo que tenía buen cuerpo pero con algo asi de envidia pero nada más xDD wah nunca haría que ru fuese con yohei… no es que no me guste yohei pero ru es demasiado diox ¬…Y gracias por leer niniaaa! A ver que te pareció este ò.o**

**Faye-BurningDeep: Woh los 4 de tirón? XD diox que wai - eso significa que te gustó / Aunque me dices que al principio nyo muchio…ú.u aix… bueno, quizá soy bastante mala en escribir los comienzos…pero me alegra que después te gustara 0 Muchias gracias por leer! 0**

**Y ya está ò.o Gracias tambien a las personas que leen anónimamente **

**Y una cosa más…hoy es 1 de abril…asi que…Filixidades Hanaaaaa! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Ignorancia ******

_**23 de Febrero **_**__**

  
-¡Rukawa! –

Kaede escuchó como alguien lo llamaba y al voltear su cabeza vio que era Ayako quien se apresuraba para llegar pronto junto a él.

-¿Cómo estás hoy? – preguntó la chica al alcanzarlo. –Te ves mejor -

-mm… sí, estoy mejor – respondió secamente.

-¿Sí? Me alegro – contestó con una sonrisa. -¿Vas a la biblioteca? – y ante el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza del chico, ella se ofreció a acompañarlo ya que también debía ir hacia allí para acabar un trabajo.

-¿Qué tal te fue ayer? – volvió a preguntar la morena.

-¿Eh?– preguntó desconcertado Rukawa al escuchar esa pregunta. 

-Pues que qué tal con ese pelirrojo… ¿De qué os conocéis?... Porqué…os conocéis, ¿no? – preguntó Ayako algo asustada de que el día pasado hubiese encargado a un desconocido llevar a casa a su mejor amigo. 

-¿Conocer?...Ehh… pues algo así, supongo – respondió mientras alzaba sus hombros. - ¿Y cómo debería haberme ido con él? – preguntó a su vez extrañado de la pregunta de la chica.

-¡Menos mal! – Suspiró. – Ya me lo había parecido a mí que os conocíais… Te vi mientras lo atendías ayer en la mesa… ¿Es tu amigo? – volvió a insistir ella. 

-Ya sabes que yo no tengo de eso… - contestó secamente Kaede sin mirarla, respuesta que provocó el total desagrado de la chica.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso!... ¿Acaso yo no soy tu amiga? – respondió enojada ante la actitud del oji-azul. –Siempre dices lo mismo… Eres un completo idiota. -

-¿Eh?...Sí, sí…claro que lo eres… pero… - Rukawa sabía que Ayako era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo, pero le era difícil aceptar que alguien se preocupaba por él. Además, prefería estar sólo… así sabía que nadie lo podía traicionar.

-¡Ah bueno, da igual…! ¡Pero quiero que me cuentes quién es ese pelirrojo! – exclamó con una sonrisa. Ella sabía perfectamente que Rukawa la consideraba como la persona más cercana a él y con eso ya se podía sentir feliz. 

Rukawa la miró dubitativo. ¿A qué venía tanto interés?

-¿Por qué? – preguntó. 

-Porqué es la primera vez que veo que te dejes acompañar a casa por alguien que no sea yo… Siempre vas solo a todas partes… -

Rukawa bajó un poco su mirada. Él conocía bien lo que la gente opinaba sobre él… Que era un antisocial sin amigos, que no se preocupaba por nadie y nadie se preocupaba por él… Había aprendido a vivir con ese rumor constante de la gente que tenía a su alrededor.

-Me encontraba mal… No me vi capaz de llegar a casa solo- mintió.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Cuéntame! – insistió una vez más. No se iba a creer esa excusa tan tonta.

-Pero… - murmuró el moreno indicándole que ya estaban casi delante de la entrada de la biblioteca de la universidad.

-¡La biblioteca no se va a mover de su sitio! Y… ¡todavía es pronto! - exclamó la morena cogiendo del brazo a Rukawa y llevándolo hacia uno de los bancos vacíos que rodeaban el lugar para poder sentarse allí a charlar. Rukawa sin saber bien por qué, se dejó llevar en silencio.

-¿Y bien? – incitó la chica para que le otro continuase con la conversación.

- Y bien ¿qué? -

-¡Ey! ¡Conmigo no te hagas el tonto, eh! – exclamó dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Rukawa sonrió interiormente, acción que nunca se permitiría expresar libremente ante nadie.

-A ver… qué quieres saber- accedió al fin.

-¡Todo! – respondió emocionada la otra. A Rukawa a veces le daba la sensación de que su "amiga" se emocionaba más con sus cosas que él mismo…

-Pues… ¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta aquella a la que fui? –

-¿Aquella que no sabías quien te había invitado? – preguntó a su vez después de unos breves instantes, y ante la respuesta afirmativa del moreno, ella asintió.

-Pues… Lo conocí allí. – declaró. Después permaneció en silencio.

-…Y…- murmuró Ayako al ver que Rukawa no estaba dispuesto a hablar más.

-Y ¿qué? –

-¡Pues que qué más! – a veces podía ser molesta la falta de comunicación que desprendía Rukawa… Pero eso era algo que lo hacía especial.

-Pues… mmm… - Rukawa pensó en resumirlo todo lo más que pudiese… no sabía sin hacía bien en contarle lo ocurrido a ella… pero una opinión ajena nunca iba mal, ¿verdad? Sólo esperaba que ella no lo traicionase también…– Hablamos - Ayako lo miró dubitativa.

-¿Y que más? –

-Mmm… ¿qué quieres que pase más? –

-¿Eh? No sé… –

-Pues nada más. Hablamos un rato, ya está – volvió a mentir. Definitivamente no iba a contarle a absolutamente a nadie lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó. Ella sabía perfectamente cuando el moreno podía estar mintiendo…y eso era lo que exactamente comenzaba a creer.

-Pero él es un idiota… y un torpe… - agregó sin saber muy bien a qué venía eso. Bajó su cabeza intentando que la chica no lo notase, pero fue inútil.

Ayako sonrió ante esa reacción.

-Pero si te gusta… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? – dijo divertida.

-¿Eh? ¡A mí no me gusta ese do'aho…! –

-Ya, claro, claro… - dijo divertida dándole la razón como a los locos mientras que se levantaba del banco y cogía del brazo al otro para que se levantase. -¡Hacéis buena pareja! –

-…. – Rukawa no contestó. Ayako había interpretado como había querido su explicación… Pero… ¿tan evidente era que estaba interesado en el pelirrojo?... Si a penas le había contado nada sobre él…

-¿No lo niegas? – preguntó curiosa Ayako al ver que Kaede no reaccionaba a sus palabras.

Y Rukawa alzó sus hombros en señal de respuesta.

La chica sonrió.

Entonces un pensamiento cruzó en la mente del oji-azul… Quería ver de nuevo al pelirrojo… Aunque fuese un idiota y…un torpe. 

-----

Tras acabar sus deberes en la biblioteca cogió los distintos trenes que lo llevarían de nuevo a su casa.

Los viajes en tren eran de las partes más pesadas que tenía su rutinaria vida… Odiaba tener que estar rodeado de gente, sobretodo en las horas punta, cuando los trenes quedaban repletos de personas que viajaban de un lugar a otro, o bien para trabajar o bien para dirigirse de nuevo a sus hogares.  
Cuando llegó a su parada y tras bajar del tren, tuvo que caminar aproximadamente veinte minutos para llegar a las puertas de su edificio.

Cuando entró, rogó por no encontrar a la casera. Aun no había conseguido reunir todo el dinero del alquiler y no se podía permitir que lo echasen de ese edificio… Sería imposible encontrar otro apartamento tan bien de precio.  
Pero sus ruegos no dieron fruto puesto que en la portería del lugar estaba esa mujer bajita de cabellos grisáceos mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Hola… - saludó él con una pequeña reverencia. A continuación intentó subir rápidamente las escaleras que lo llevarían a su hogar, pero la voz de la mujer no se lo permitió.

-¡Ey espera! – le llamó. 

-"Joder" – maldijo el moreno. – Tatsumoto-san… aun no he podi…- pero las palabras de la mujer lo interrumpieron. 

-Espera que te dé el recibo… - murmuró la mujer buscando entre diferentes cajones.

-"¿El recibo?" – se preguntó interiormente Rukawa. –"¿Qué recibo…?" –

-Toma – le entregó la mujer. 

Kaede miró dicho papel y se sorprendió de su contenido.  
¿Qué significaba aquello? El recibo era conforme que los dos meses atrasados de su piso habían sido pagados… Pero él nunca había realizado tal acción. 

-Ayer no quiso cogerlo ese chico pelirrojo… Me pidió que te lo diese a ti – explicó Tatsumoto.

-"¿qué?... ¿chico pelirrojo?" – pensó. Aquello no podía ser… ¿El idiota del Do'aho había pagado sus deudas? 

Rápidamente el moreno subió las escaleras hasta entrar en su casa. Cuando lo hizo, permaneció apoyado contra la puerta de madera y suspiró… Aquello nunca se lo hubiese imaginado…

¿Por qué lo había hecho si apenas se conocían?

Un cosquilleo apareció en el vientre del moreno… Se sentía igual que un adolescente con su primer amor…

Un momento.

-¡Qué amor ni qué tontería! – se reprochó a sí mismo en voz alta por esos pensamientos. –"Seguro que después me lo hace pagar con intereses…" –

Decidió no darle más vueltas a esa estúpida acción y se fue directo a la nevera a coger algo para comer.

Estaba convencido de que esa misma tarde el pelirrojo iría a la cafetería a pedirle su dinero… Y él se lo daría, aunque tuviese que pedir un adelanto de su sueldo. Antes se tiraba de un balcón que deberle algo a ese idiota.

----- 

-¡Mierda! –

-¡Ey, ey! ¡Tranquilo, Hanamichi! –

Yohei y Hanamichi acababan de entrar en la pequeña sala que les servía a todos los trabajadores de lugar de descanso, aunque sólo contenía una máquina de cafés y un par de mesas de plástico.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora? – preguntó Mito al ver el mal humor que llevaba ese día su amigo.

-¿¡Qué quieres que me ocurra? ¡Estoy harto!... A Machida no le ha gustado mi trabajo… - explicó.

-¿Qué?... ¡Pero si estaba perfecto! –exclamó el más bajo ya que minutos antes de que Sakuragi entregase su trabajo a Machida, él lo había revisado.

-¿Verdad que sí?... Pues a él no le ha gustado –

Yohei se quedó en silencio al no saber que decirle.

-¿Tienes que repetirlo? – preguntó temeroso.

-No. Me ha dicho que por esta vez se quedará así… pero que a la próxima… - habló estrujando el pequeño vaso de plástico que sostenía entre sus manos, por suerte ya vacío.

-Joder… - suspiró. –Los arreglos que hiciste fueron muy buenos… -

Hanamichi suspiró. 

-Mejor no pensar más en esto… - dijo de forma más calmada.

Yohei se sorprendió de la repentina pasividad que había envuelto a su mejor amigo. ¿Hanamichi rehuyendo de una pelea verbal para desahogarse? Definitivamente había cambiado mucho… Y no sabía bien a qué se podía deber. ¿Tal vez el espíritu de hombre casado lo acechaba ya?

-Hanamichi – llamó Mito para captar la atención del pelirrojo. – Has cambiado mucho… ¿es por Mineko? –

Sakuragi abrió sus ojos ante esas palabras que no se esperaba. 

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Mmm… pues no lo sé – admitió con una sonrisa. – Simplemente se me pasó por la cabeza. – 

-… No sé, yo no creo que haya cambiado… - dijo Sakuragi algo turbado. Él no se sentía diferente… aunque le preocupaba que los demás sí que viesen cambios en él. –Pero… por lo menos habré cambiado para mejor, ¿verdad? –

-Pues si te he de ser sincero… No. – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa Yohei.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldito baka! – exclamó el más alto acercándose al moreno, quien tan sólo reía, para darle un pequeño empujón.

Ambos continuaron hablando sobre diferentes temas intrascendentes hasta que entró en la sala Miyagi.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Ryota.

-¿No lo ves? Pasar el tiempo libre… - respondió felizmente Yohei. -Nos encanta perder el tiempo aquí. –

-Ahh… pues… me alegro. – dijo mirándolos de una forma un tanto extraña. -¡Ey, venga va! ¿Por qué no venís con nosotros? Vamos a ir a cenar – propuso.

-Supongo que invitas tú, ¿no? – sugirió Hanamichi.

-Mejor hago que no he escuchado nada… - contestó Ryota mirando hacia el techo.

-Bueno, bueno… pues sí que vamos… ¿verdad Hanamichi? – preguntó Yohei al pelirrojo. 

-Sí, sí claro… sólo esperad que me pongo el abrigo. –

------

-¡Venga Rukawa! ¡La mesa tres! –

Rukawa continuaba yendo de un lado a otro sirviendo y limpiando mesas. Estaba cansado pero por lo menos, ya quedaba menos para que esa nueva jornada laboral acabara… Eran a penas las nueve y media de la noche así que le quedaban dos horas y media.

-Buff…- suspiró Rukawa cuando tuvo a penas dos segundos de descanso ya que todas las mesas estaban servidas. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que viniesen nuevos clientes o que alguien se fuera para limpiar su mesa… cosas que seguramente no tardarían en suceder.

Decidió ir a refugiarse unos instantes en la despensa con la excusa de que iba a buscar más latas de bebidas ya que se estaban acabando. 

Le gustaba ese lugar aunque tan sólo pudiese estarse pocos segundos en él. Era un sitio bastante oscuro sólo iluminado con una pequeña bombilla que otorgaba una tenue luz, además de que todo estaba en silencio. Parecía mentira que tras esa vieja puerta de madera se encontrase toda una cafetería llena de personas comiendo…

Permaneció pocos minutos allí, apoyado sobre la mesa de madera pero rápidamente tuvo que levantarse de su ensoñación si no quería que su jefe volviese a gritarle. Así pues, cogió un par de cajas de refrescos, para que su excusa de entrar en ese lugar no fuese descubierta, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia ese griterío de personas charlando y cenando.

-Rukawa, ¿estás bien? Te ves muy pálido– 

Rukawa miró hacia la persona que le estaba hablando, una de las camareras del local de la que todavía no recordaba su nombre, y movió levemente su cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

-¡¡Kaede!- escuchó que de nuevo lo avisaban y vio que se trataba de Ayako que lo llamaba para que se acercase a ella, es decir, a la barra del establecimiento. –Mira hacia allá… - pidió la chica cuando tuvo al moreno a su lado indicándole disimuladamente la dirección que debía tomar su mirada. 

Rukawa miró y se encontró con un grupo de amigos, seis exactamente, que se sentaban en una de las mesas. De entre todos ellos resaltaba el Do'aho.

-Do'aho… - susurró Rukawa al verlo.

-Vino de nuevo… Eso es que quiere verte – sugirió la castaña con una sonrisa. 

-"Claro que quiere verme… quiere que le devuelva su dinero" – pensó amargamente el oji-azul. – Tal vez le gusta comer aquí – contrapuso.

-¡Si claro! Será por eso… - habló irónicamente. - ¡Anda! Ves a atenderlos… -

-No – contestó tajantemente. – Ves tú –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

Pero Rukawa no contestó… simplemente bajó su cabeza. Aun no había reunido el dinero suficiente para pagar a ese pelirrojo ya que su jefe le había denegado el adelanto e sueldo, momento que aprovechó el hombre para volver a chillarle por todas las cosas que hacía mal en el trabajo.

Ayako al ver que el moreno bajaba su mirada suspiró tristemente.

-Bueno…ya voy yo… Pero no te librarás de traerles los platos… - y así, cogió papel y bolígrafo y se dirigió a esa mesa a atender a esos chicos.

------

-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? – preguntó Ryota al entrar en el local. –Nunca entramos aquí… -

-Ya, ya lo sé… Pero queda cerca y podríamos probar. – sugirió Hanamichi ya que él había sido quien había propuesto de entrar en esa cafetería.

-Bueno, por probar… -

Así pues, los seis chicos se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas desocupadas.

-Si que está lleno para ser tan pequeño… - comentó Satsukomo, uno de los compañeros de trabajo del pelirrojo.-¡Hola chicos! – saludó Ayako enérgicamente. - ¿Qué os pongo? – preguntó mientras buscaba una hoja de la libreta que estuviese en blanco para apuntar el pedido. -¡Ey, hola! – saludó al encontrarse con la mirada de Sakuragi en ella. 

-Ho-hola… - saludó cohibido el pelirrojo.

-Gracias por lo del otro día. – dijo Ayako recordando cuando Hanamichi acompañó a Kaede a su casa.

-De…de nada…-

Después de esa pequeña conversación, la castaña recogió los pedidos de todos y se fue felizmente a la barra.

-¿No nos habías dicho antes que tú tampoco no habías entrado nunca aquí? – preguntó Satsukomo con sorna.

-Ehh… sí bueno… entré una vez...con Yohei – explicó señalando al moreno. – Pero nos fuimos rápido… ¿verdad Yohei? –

-Sí, claro… como tú digas Hanamichi – respondió Mito siguiéndole el juego al pelirrojo pero dejando entrever que respondía de esa forma simplemente para contentarlo.

Entonces se acercó de nuevo Ayako trayéndoles las bebidas que habían pedido, después se volvió a alejar.

Entonces Sakuragi miró hacia Ryota ya que desde hacía un buen rato que se mantenía callado.

-¿Qué te pasa Ryo-…- pero no continuó preguntando al ver a su amigo mirando fijamente y sin pestañear hacia la dirección por la que la camarera se había marchado.

-…Un…un ángel…- susurró de una forma poco audible pero que el pelirrojo escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Eh? – pero Miyagi seguía ensimismado. -¿Ryota? – lo llamó. 

-Tú… tú… - susurró esta vez dirigiendo sus palabras a Hanamichi. -¡¿Tú la conoces! – preguntó casi gritando girándose hacia el pelirrojo con unos grandes ojos iluminados de emoción a la vez que le cogía sus manos entre las suyas.-Ehh… puess…. Sí, algo así. – contestó nervioso ante la actitud de Ryota.

-¡Preséntamela! – rogó el castaño.

-¿Qué?... Pero…pero… - Hanamichi estaba sorprendido. No sabía si echarse a reír ante los innumerables ruegos de su amigo… Pero… él no conocía suficientemente a la chica para que se la pudiese presentar.

-¡Por favor! – pidió de nuevo y esta vez fueron todos los demás quienes se rieron de Ryota ya que estaban escuchando la conversación. -¡No os riáis panda de imbéciles! – protestó Miyagi al ver a todos sus compañeros de trabajo riéndose de él en su cara.

-Eres un desesperado… - comentó Riitsuka, otro de los trabajadores de la empresa publicitaria.

-¡Calla! – imperó. – Hanamichi… tienes que presentármela. – volvió a rogar cogiendo de nuevo las manos del pelirrojo.

-Ehh… está bien, está bien… pero no sé si ya tendrá novio… - comentó en un susurró al recordar la forma tan familiar con la que trataba a Rukawa…

------- 

-¡Kaede! ¡Ahora te toca a ti! – dijo Ayako una vez entró en la cocina y vio al moreno beber un poco de agua para refrescarse.

-No. – contestó tajante.

-¡Venga hombre!... ¿Por qué no?... ¡Es tu trabajo! – objetó la chica.

-Me da igual… no quiero verlo… -

-¡No me seas igual que un niño! – protestó Ayako mientras le ponía en sus manos un plato. – Esto es lo que ha pedido el pelirrojo… llévaselo –

-No. – volvió a repetir Rukawa dejando dicho plato sobre el mármol de la cocina.

-¿Por qué no? – volvió a interrogar.

-… porqué le debo dinero y todavía no lo he reunido. – finalizó por fin el oji-azul, deseando que con esa explicación la chica se diese por vencida.

Pero no fue así. Ayako se dirigió hacia su abrigo y cogió su cartera.

-¿Cuánto le debes? –

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah no! – protestó al ver las intenciones de la castaña. Ni loco iba a permitir que ella pagase sus deudas.

-No seas testarudo… - dijo poniéndole unos cuantos billetes en sus manos. – A mí ya me lo devolverás cuando puedas. –

-Pero… no puedo aceptarlo…- protestó.

-Sí puedes… y ahora coge ese maldito plato y llévaselo a la mesa… - ordenó. – No creo que delante de todos esos amigos suyos te pida el dinero… pero bueno… -

Rukawa bajó la cabeza y cogió ese plato junto con otro recién hecho que iba para la misma mesa, mientras se guardaba el dinero en el pantalón.

-Ya me contarás por qué le debes dinero… - comentó Ayako con una sonrisa cuando vio que el moreno ya iba hacia Sakuragi aunque supo que la había escuchado.

Kaede caminó nervioso y muy lentamente hacia la mesa en la que estaba el pelirrojo. Él también estaba convencido de que no le pediría su dinero ahí, delante de todos… pero era mejor ir precavido. Además, seguramente que le lanzaría alguna indirecta relacionada con el tema…

-¿El menú tres…? – preguntó una vez llegó a la mesa.

-Yo – respondió un chico del grupo para después recibir su plato delante de él. 

-Y… ¿el número cinco?... – preguntó esta vez seguro de que ese plato era el del Do'aho.

-Para mí- efectivamente contestó Sakuragi, alzando levemente su mano.

Rukawa tuvo que caminar unos pocos pasos hasta quedar al lado del pelirrojo para entregarle su plato.

-Gracias – contestó secamente Sakuragi sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, para después seguir animadamente con la conversación que los seis chicos estaban manteniendo antes de que él llegase allí.

El do'aho lo había ignorado completamente.

Y bien… ¿Qué se esperaba?... ¿Que lo saludase efusivamente?...

-"Al fin y al cabo somos unos desconocidos…" – pensó con algo de amargura el moreno volviendo a la cocina donde le estaba esperando Ayako. 

-¿Te pidió el dinero? – preguntó la chica al ver al oji-azul entrar.-No.- contestó secamente.

-Ah… Y… ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó animada.

-¿Cómo quieres que vaya…? Le di su plato y me marché… --¿Y ya está? – preguntó de nuevo decepcionada y Rukawa alzó los hombros en señal de respuesta. Después caminó cansadamente fuera de la cocina y se metió de nuevo en la despensa.

Ayako sabía perfectamente que las veces que ese chico se metía en ese lugar era para desconectar, aunque fuese unos segundos, su mente. Pero alguien más vio que Kaede había entrado en ese pequeño lugar con un fuerte portazo.

-Chicos… enseguida vuelvo… --¿Eh? ¿Adónde vas Hanamichi? – preguntó Yohei al ver a su amigo levantarse de su asiento.

-Al…al baño – respondió.

Así pues caminó directamente hacia donde estaban los lavabos, situados justo delante de la pequeña puerta de la despensa. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta del baño, miró hacia todos lados esperando no encontrar a nadie que lo estuviese observando ya que rápidamente, abrió la puerta de madera de la despensa y se introdujo en ella.

Ayako sí que fue capaz de ver los movimientos del pelirrojo, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, simplemente sonrió al pensar en la reacción que en esos mismos instantes estaría teniendo Kaede al ver a ese chico allí.

-----

**NdR: ****  
****Wuolas! Esta vez no me he tardado tanto...¿verdad? - Este cpai volvió a ser algo aburrido... y ya sé que fui mala al cortalo por aquí...XD pero es que sino me iba a quedar kilometrico el capitulo o.o Asi que intentaré atualizar pronto... aunque estoy llena de examenes por preparar... ú.u Por eso que si me tardo, perdonadme u0u ****  
****Sobre el cpai no hay mucho que comentar... Hana es publicista ya que es una de las carreras que más me gustan (no sé si esto ya lo comenté antes) para estudiar.. esta y derecho...y como que a hana no le veo yo mucho de abogado...asi que se ha quedado publicista xD Y ru...ya se sabrá que estudia y por qué está trabajando tanto -que por cierto... animos a todos los camareros y camareras que es un trabajo muy duro! ò.o estar de pie tantas horas de arriba para abajo... iax...u.u**

**Y muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews! Me hacen muchia ilusion! 0 Y también dar las gracias a todos aquellos que leen de forma anónima -  
Gracias a todos! 0**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Encuentro**

Se sentía estúpido.

Un verdadero idiota.

¿Cómo se le podría haber pasado por la cabeza semejante tontería?...

Aunque sabía que el Do'aho podría pedirle el dichoso dinero, por una milésima de segundo se le había ocurrido que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, ese idiota lo tratase con familiaridad.

Un "_¡hola kitsune! _quizá. Pero no. Nada de eso.

Había actuado fríamente, como si no se conociesen de nada, ni amigos ni conocidos.

Nada.

¿Desde cuándo necesitaba que ese individuo lo tratase como a un conocido?...

-"Por lo menos tampoco me ha pedido el dinero… por ahora" – pensó Rukawa con una pequeña sonrisa irónica que sólo se formó en su mente ya que su rostro era inmutable.

Sabía del cierto que ese dinero de su alquiler sería demandado por el pelirrojo en cualquier momento. Seguramente esa sería la última vez que hablaría con él ya que después de eso ya no tendrían ninguna excusa para volver a buscarse mutuamente.

Respiró profundamente antes de decidirse por volver a su trabajo. No podía quedarse allá eternamente si no quería que ese do'aho le continuase pagando todas sus deudas por quedarse sin trabajo.

-¡Kitsune! –

Rukawa alzó su cabeza al escuchar esa voz. Nadie le llamaba _kitsune_ a excepción del idiota… Y… ¿qué hacía allí el idiota? ¿Cuándo había entrado? No había escuchado la puerta…

Kaede se le quedó mirando fijamente. Hanamichi estaba parado justo delante de esa puerta de madera observándolo con una mirada que no sabía descifrar…

-Do'aho… no puedes entrar aquí – dijo secamente.

-Hola Kitsune – saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

El moreno sintió que sus mejillas adoptaban algo de color al presenciar dicha sonrisa así que tuvo que desviar levemente su mirada para que el otro no lo viese.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó todavía sin mirarlo a la cara, pero Sakuragi no contestó. –Ah espera… ya sé qué quieres…- murmuró más para sí que para su acompañante y a continuación cogió del bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño montoncito de billetes que había guardado minutos antes.

-Toma – dijo después de haber caminado hasta llegar al do'aho y colocar todo ese dinero sobre sus manos. –Ya no te debo nada. –

Hanamichi, sorprendido, miró hacia sus manos y vio todo ese montón de billetes algo arrugados y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó confundido.

-Lo que te debo. – respondió sin más el oji-azul.

Sakuragi continuó mirándolo sin acabar de entender las palabras de Rukawa hasta que reaccionó.

-¡No pagué tu alquiler para que después me lo devolvieses! – dijo subiendo un poco su tono de voz y mostrándose nervioso.

-Ya claro… - respondió son sorna. – No deberías haberlo hecho. –

-Hago lo que quiero, kitsune. – respondió malhumorado el pelirrojo después de devolver el dinero a las manos níveas del moreno. – Y te estoy diciendo que no quiero que me lo devuelvas. -

-Y yo te digo que te lo quedes… No quiero deberte nada. – contrapuso.

-¡Que no me debes nada, joder! – exclamó el más alto cansado de esa palabrería. – ¡Deja de ser tan arisco y de creer que todo lo que hago va con segundas intenciones! – añadió.

El pelinegro lo miró intensamente tras escuchar las palabras.

-No me conoces, imbécil… no sabes cómo soy – dijo algo más tranquilo.

-Exacto. – reconoció Sakuragi. – Lo que sí sé es que ayer no tenías dinero para pagar y hoy tienes todo eso… - susurró señalando el dinero que tenía Rukawa en sus manos. - ¿Qué pasa, Kitsune? ¿Atracaste el banco? – preguntó irónico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Do'aho… No te importa cómo lo conseguí – respondió. –Cógetelo y lárgate. – habló imperativo sin posibilidad de que hubiese dudas en sus palabras.

-No quiero que me lo devuelvas. –

-Joder… no seas ridículo do'aho. – Rukawa tomó aire para continuar hablando. - ¿De verdad creías que iba a creerme que hiciste esa "buena acción" porqué sí?... ¿A cambio de nada?... No me hagas reír que ya hace demasiado que no lo hago. –

Hanamichi no contestó a esas palabras con lo que el moreno se sorprendió.

¿No pensaba negarlo?...

-Bueno… Tal vez sí que quiero algo a cambio. – respondió el chico de cabellos rubíes acercándose a Rukawa ya que éste, poco antes, se había alejado bastante de él.

-¿Ves? Ya lo sabía yo… - suspiró Kaede a media voz con un cierto tono sarcástico. Todo aquello ya se lo veía venir.

-Pero no es el dinero. – aclaró.

-¿Eh? – el oji-azul lo miró sorprendido. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas pero… ¿Podía ser que todo aquello fuese una proposición indecente?... Rió para sus adentros ante semejante tontería -¿A qué te refieres, do'aho? – preguntó una vez que tuvo justo delante al pelirrojo.

-¿De verdad que no te lo… imaginas? – preguntó seductoramente el pelirrojo con una cierta voz cálida acercándose al oído del más bajo haciendo que esas palabras se hubiesen producido como un leve susurro.

-¿Qué pretendes, do'aho? – preguntó a su vez el moreno no dejándose intimidar por ese chico y mirándolo de una forma que congelaría el rincón más seco del planeta. Si algo no estaba dispuesto a permitir es que se burlasen de él. Y estaba convencido de que ese idiota lo estaba haciendo.

Pero Hanamichi no le contestó. Tan sólo continuó observándole directamente a los ojos durante unos pocos segundos que para ambos fueron interminables.

Y todavía todo se volvió más lento cuando sintió como los labios del pelirrojo se posicionaban sobre los suyos. Dicha acción lo tomó desprevenido pero no dejó que esta sensación lo embriagase.

Simplemente reaccionó con frialdad e indiferencia. No se apartó pero tampoco respondió a ese beso.

Sakuragi tampoco parecía darse cuenta de la falta de respuesta del oji-azul. Tan sólo continuaba lamiéndole los labios a la vez que mordía suavemente su labio inferior, saboreando todo aquello que lograba tocar con su lengua.

Cuando el pelirrojo se sintió derrotado, separó sus labios y volvió a mirar fijamente a Rukawa el cual seguía exactamente igual que antes del beso. Su rostro parecía inmutable ante lo que acababa de hacer. El único cambio que percibía era que sus labios se encontraban algo más rojos e hinchados.

-¿Qué pretendes, do'aho?... – volvió a formular la misma pregunta Kaede, sólo que esta vez a media voz. -¿Quieres que sea tu puta? – dijo de forma gélida al ver la que parecía ser la intención del pelirrojo.

-No digas idioteces – contestó. -… y quiero demostrarte que no soy un do'aho, kitusne. – susurró Sakuragi a modo de respuesta para la primera pregunta sin poder evitar una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa.

-Eso es imposible. – reconoció el más bajo de los dos para después acorralar los labios del pelirrojo sin previo aviso.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa que le produjo semejante acción. Ahora era Rukawa quien lo besaba sin control alguno y por supuesto que él le devolvía la caricia a la vez que colocaba sus manos en la cintura del oji-azul.

Cuando se les acabó el aire, se separaron pesadamente pero sus rostros permanecieron unidos mediante sus frentes.

-Eres un completo do'aho. – dijo el chico de pelo azabache sin dejar de mirar los labios que se mostraban justo delante de él, labios que se curvaron formando una provocadora sonrisa y que a continuación volvieron a unirse a los suyos, con pasión y con fuerza, creando un beso desesperado y algo brusco pero que satisfacía las necesidades de ambos.

Mientras seguían besándose, los dos retrocedieron unos pasos hasta que Kaede chocó contra la mesa de madera, donde se sentó sin separarse de esos labios que cada vez lo atraían más y a su vez, Hanamichi se situó entre las piernas del moreno para así acercarse más a su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron, el pelirrojo se dirigió directo al lóbulo del oído de Rukawa para lamerlo e introducirse en ese lugar produciendo que el moreno sintiese la necesidad de liberarse de ese pequeño placer con un leve gemido que salió de entre sus labios, sonido que encantó al chico que estaba de pie.

Seguidamente bajó lamiendo una de sus níveas mejillas hasta llegar a su largo cuello, que no tardó en besar por toda su longitud creando algunas cosquillas en el más joven.

Rukawa, mientras tanto, pasó sus brazos por los hombros del pelirrojo y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos rubíes. Hanamichi, al ver la acción de su acompañante, supo que lo que le estaba haciendo le gustaba y que le daba permiso para continuar ya que estaba presionándolo cada vez más contra su cuerpo para sentir más su calor.

Pero de pronto, el pelirrojo dejó de besar al moreno y luego cogió sus brazos provocando que ese abrazo se rompiese.

-¿Qu-…- quiso preguntar el chico de ojos zafiro al sentir como el pelirrojo lo empujaba para que quedase tumbado sobre la mesa. Después, Hanamichi se colocó encima. –Do'aho…- murmuró, pero éste lo calló con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Acaso sólo sabes esa palabra… zorrito? –

-No. – negó rotundamente. – También sé llamarte imbécil –

Sakuragi rió ante esa respuesta pero rápidamente siguieron besándose con frenesí, como si aquel fuese el primer y último beso que se iban a dar en sus vidas. Mientras duraba ese contacto, Sakuragi comenzó a bajar sus hábiles manos por los costados del moreno, acariciándolo hasta llegar a lo que le interesaba.

Colocó sus manos justo en la entrepierna del menor y comenzó a masajearla. Al momento sintió como Kaede gimió por el contacto.

-Te gusta, ¿eh? – preguntó descarado el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en su rostro después de haber separado sus labios de los del moreno.

-Do'aho… - suspiró para después alzar su rostro para buscar de nuevo esa agradable sensación que le proporcionaba tener la boca del do'aho junto a la suya.

Sakuragi aceptó gustoso ese beso pero no abandonó su tarea, al contrario, tuvo el atrevimiento de llevar una de sus manos al vientre del oji-azul para levantarle un poco la camiseta para así poder acariciar su piel, pero no se detuvo ahí sino que continuó bajando hasta introducir su mano dentro del pantalón y llegar así a poder acariciar directamente ese duro y excitado miembro.

Rukawa, ante tal intromisión quiso gemir pero los labios de Hanamichi se lo impidieron y acabó por morderle fuertemente el labio inferior.

-¡Auch! – se quejó el pelirrojo separándose de la boca del otro y se llevó la mano que no tenía ocupada a su labio herido. – Qué bestia eres, kitsune… -

-Do'aho… - susurro él. – Eres tú quien hace cosas que no debería…-

-¿Me estás diciendo que no debería hacer esto? – preguntó irónicamente mientras agarraba más fuertemente el pene de Rukawa.

-Ah… s-sí, exacto… - llegó a responder él.

-Pues no parece que te disguste mucho… - dijo divertido para después robarle un pequeño beso al moreno.

-Cállate, do'aho… - pronunció. Empezaba a darle de nuevo la sensación de que ese idiota estaba jugando con él… ¿Pero acaso no era también él quien quería jugar con ese pelirrojo?...

-Está bien, ya me callo – y lo besó con fiereza, pero Rukawa no contestó al beso, sino que con sus brazos en los hombros del pelirrojo, hizo fuerza para que se apartase. -¿Qué ocurre…?-

-Viene alguien – anunció él al oír los pasos de una persona acercarse hasta la puerta de la despensa.

-Tenéis el baño justo delante… alguien querrá ir a mear- respondió él con simpleza pero el moreno no pareció estar muy convencido. – Además, cerré la puerta cuando entré. –

-¿Con el cerrojo? – y ante la afirmación de Hanamichi continuó. – Así que ya tenías todo esto previsto… - dedujo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No… ¿Cómo querías que supiese que te encontraría aquí solo y que me dejarías hacer esto?... – y ante la mirada del moreno continuó. – No, no pretendía violarte, kitsune. -

Rukawa lo miró dubitativo durante unos segundos para después escuchar la puerta del lavabo abrirse y cerrarse.

El do'aho había acertado… Tan sólo fue un cliente que iba al lavabo.

-¿Lo ves? – Sakuragi lo miró con una sonrisa ante los sonidos que se habían producido en la habitación de delante. –Soy un tensai – anunció y comenzó a reír de forma estridente.

-Do'aho… - contestó él pero poco tiempo tuvo más para hablar ya que Hanamichi reemprendió con sus hazañas besando de nuevo al pelinegro. Se sentía insaciable, no se veía capaz de dejar de beber de esos labios níveos.

El contacto se hizo duradero e intenso sin que las manos de ambos chicos dejasen de recorrer el cuerpo del contrario… Se excitaban sólo con besos y pocas caricias… Parecían un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas

-… Aquí no. – contestó él secamente cuando, por falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse y ante la cara de desconcierto del otro, continuó. – Estoy trabajando… - Esta vez Hanamichi sí que comprendió esas palabras y sacó su mano del pantalón del más joven. Seguramente el Kitsune se había dado cuenta gracias a esos sonidos a lo que todos esos besos los estaban llevando…

Podrían haber acabado teniendo sexo encima de esa vieja mesa de madera y en la despensa de una cafetería llena de gente, a tan sólo a una pared de distancia… cosa que excitaba bastante al pelirrojo.

Pero Rukawa no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por primera vez en una mesa… y encima en el trabajo. Cierto era que él ya había perdido su virginidad días atrás pero… al no acordarse de nada no podía considerarlo como su "primera vez". No esperaba que ésta fuese romántica y llena de palabras dulces… Sabía que los cuentos de hadas no existían, pero por lo menos sí deseaba poder acordarse de ella.

-… - Sakuragi miró su reloj de pulsera. - ¿A qué hora acabas? – esa pregunta sorprendió al pelinegro quien permanecía en silencio sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-A las doce – y tras su respuesta, Hanamichi bajó de la mesa y con un saludo de su mano salió del almacén.

------

Ayako, tras limpiar una de las mesas del local cuando unos clientes se marcharon, vio como ese alto pelirrojo salía del almacén con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, cosa que le hizo suponer que las cosas con Kaede le habían ido bien.

Segundos después, fue el moreno quien salía del lugar y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Tienes suerte que el jefe no haya venido hoy… - dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa y Rukawa asintió con la cabeza. Después, caminó hacia la cocina y Ayako lo siguió. – ¿Te pidió el dinero? –

-… "¿El dinero?"… - pensó el pelinegro ya casi no acordándose de ese tema. Su mente, inevitablemente, estaba en otro lugar. –Ah… no… - respondió sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón aquellos billetes y se los devolvió a Ayako.

-¿Eh?... ¿Por qué me lo devuelves? –

-Tómalo – dijo simplemente Rukawa. Por ahora, Sakuragi no iba a pedirle esa cantidad… y para cuando lo hiciese él seguramente ya la habría reunido. –Y gracias -

Ayako, al ver la convicción del chico, cogió los billetes y los guardó.

-Pero… ¿no me vas a contar qué pasó ahí? – preguntó curiosa la chica.

-¿C-cómo…? – llegó a articular el moreno. ¿Ayako había visto al Do'aho entrar en la despensa? Al parecer sí…

-Está bien, no me lo cuentes… - escuchó como la chica le hablaba con un dejo de alegría y vio como intentaba evitar echarse a reír en cualquier momento. – Es evidente… - dijo seguidamente.

Kaede frunció el entrecejo al no entender las palabras que le estaba dirigiendo Ayako así que decidió mirar hacia el lugar al que ella estaba mirando…

Si no le hubiese sido tan fácil ocultar sus sentimientos en todo momento, en ese preciso instante se hubiese sonrojado hasta más no poder, pero se había ganado el título de _Rey de Hielo_ por algo, así que su rostro no se inmutó al ver que Ayako se había dado de la terrible erección que tenía entre sus piernas…

-Anda… ves al lavabo y mójate la cara con agua helada… - le aconsejó la castaña ya entre risas, pero el oji-azul no contestó pero sí que hizo caso del consejo yéndose a paso rápido al lavabo.

-----

-¡Joder Hanamichi! ¡Ya pensábamos que se te había tragado la taza del wáter! – exclamó Yohei al ver al pelirrojo por fin acercarse a la mesa para después sentarse.

-Lo siento… Tuve un… problemilla – contestó intentando evitar sus enormes ganas de reír… Estaba contento… y sabía porqué.

-A saber qué problema era… - dijo Yohei sonriendo. –Siempre pensando en… la novia – dijo Mito riéndose para sus adentros. Su teoría era que su amigo se había retardado tanto en el lavabo por un pequeño gran problema… Suponía que todo era por ver a ese camarero tan cerca.

Hanamichi rió disimuladamente ante ese comentario y cogió los cubiertos para continuar con su cena, pero antes dirigió una mirada hacia Miyagi quien no se movía ni un solo milímetro ya que estaba ensimismado mirando fijamente a esa camarera que se le acercaba tanto al Kitsune. Incluso podía ver una baba deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios mientras susurraba para sí mismo una y otra vez "mi ángel…"

-¿Qué le pasa a éste? – preguntó a media voz Yohei para que sólo lo escuchase el pelirrojo mientras señalaba con su tenedor a Ryota.

-Déjalo… está idiotizado. –

------

El reloj del local marcaba aproximadamente la una de la mañana y Rukawa Kaede aun permanecía en su lugar de trabajo junto a tres camareros más, limpiando todo el establecimiento para tenerlo listo para el día de mañana.

Estaba cansado de tanto trabajar… ese día había vuelto a ser bastante agotador ya que los clientes nunca parecían estar dispuestos a marcharse de allí… ni aun cuando era la hora de cerrar.

No le había quedado más remedio que aplazar una más su hora de salir.

Finalmente, cuando acabó de limpiar todo lo que le tocaba, fue a coger su abrigo y su mochila y a continuación se despidió de Ayako con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Adiós Kaede! – respondió energética la chica. –Y gracias por quedarte- añadió.

Rukawa, tras atravesar la puerta de salida de los empleados que daba a un callejón, miró a ambos lados de esa estrecha calle.

Ni rastro del do'aho.

-"Normal" – pensó comenzando a encaminarse hasta la parada de su tren que lo llevaría a casa. Por suerte, su trabajo quedaba más cerca que la Universidad y no debía hacer trasbordos.

Esa noche hacía muchísimo frío en la calle y se estaba congelando literalmente…

-"Es un do'aho…" – dicha oración pasaba una y otra vez por la cabeza del pelinegro. Había estado convencido de que el pelirrojo, al preguntarle a qué hora plegaba de trabajar, era para esperarlo…

Pero no.

Había visto como él y sus amigos Salían del local… pero siguió creyendo que lo esperaría.

Pero no.

-"Seguramente se habrá cansado de esperar…" – y es que él finalmente había salido del trabajo una hora más tarde de lo acordado con el pelirrojo.

Normal que se hubiese cansado de esperarlo… Si es que lo había esperado por algún segundo.

Llegó rápidamente a la estación y allí se dio cuenta de que su billete se había gastado.

-Mierda…- masculló dirigiéndose a una de esas máquinas dispensadoras e introdujo unas cuantas monedas y marcó hacia dónde quería viajar. Después recogió su cambio y su billete y pudo ir al fin al andén a esperar a su medio de transporte.

A esas horas quedaba poca gente por los andenes… cosa que en cierta manera era un alivio ya que eso significaba que los vagones estarían relativamente vacíos y podría sentarse un rato.

Decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos del andén para esperar y a continuación sacó de su mochila su ya inseparable walkman.

#_Lesson 11: Repeat please… ¿What do you prefer for lunch? _

Rukawa comenzó a repetir todo lo que escuchaba de ese cinta en pequeños susurros.

_# I want to go to the restaurant# _

-¿Ah sí? Puesta es muy tarde, kitsune… -

Rukawa se sobresaltó ante esa respuesta y vio al do'aho sentado en el banco junto a él.

-¿De qué me hablas, idiota? – preguntó intentando que su sorpresa disminuyera.

-No sé… eras tú quien decía que quería ir a un restaurante… - dijo gracioso.

-Do'aho… -

-¿Aprendes inglés? – preguntó con curiosidad mientras intentaba coger su walkman para escuchar él, pero el moreno se lo apartó de las manos.

-Sí –

-¿Para qué? –

-No te importa – contestó a la vez que lo miraba de forma gélida y al pelirrojo no le quedó más que no seguir preguntando así que se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio. -¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó finalmente.

-Esperarte- dijo con simpleza. –Como tardabas tanto en salir decidí esperarte aquí ya que seguro que cogerías tu tren para irte a casa… -

-¿Y si hubiese ido caminando? –

-Pues todavía me estaría congelando de frío aquí, kitsune… Pero sabía que lo cogerías… Tu casa está lejos. –

Rukawa no contestó y simplemente se quedó mirando hacia delante. Sakuragi, tras hablar y hablar durante largísimos minutos, calló al notar que el otro no se hacía ni el más mínimo caso.

Cuando ya se divisaba a lo lejos el tren, Rukawa se levantó del asiento para acercarse a la vía.

-¡Espera Kitsune! – y ante el llamado del pelirrojo, Kaede lo miró de soslayo. - ¿Te vienes a mi casa? –

-----

**NdR: **

**Weeenoh, pos tampoco me tardé tanto, ¿verdad? XD Aixxx...creo que no tengo nada que comentar en este capitulo...como siempre espero que os guste y paso a contestar vuestros reviews ò.o **

**Rei00: wuooolas! Wah gracias por leer mi fic n.n y lo leíste todo en un dia! Uaaau oo eso me halaga - gracias! Y bueno…ya se sabrá porque ru vive en esas situaciones de"pobreza"… XD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que digas que logré hacer bien los personajes…es algo que me cuesta bastante U Nos vemos en el siguiente! 3**

**Elena: jajaja wuolaa! Shiii Ryota babea con ayako..XD creo que es muy típico de el n.n Y bueno, respecto a ru y hana…no se si se aclararon mucho estando los dos cerrados ahí…pero bueno! XD muchisimas gracias por tu review! Y espero que te guste este capitulo! **

**Faye-BurningDeep: Wuoolas! Aixx creo que esta vez tampoco tardé tanto en actualizar no? XD de verdad que creía que iba a tardar más…XD Y bueno…tu decías en tu review que eras mal pensada…pues quizá, como habrás leído, no ibas tan desencaminada…xDD Es quee… hanita esta muy descontrolado ¬¬ XD bueno muuuchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te continue gustando la historia! Besoos! 3**

**Astrea-nike: Wuoolas! Para que veas que no me tardé tanto nyahahahha (H) que tensai que soy…y de los exámenes nada más he hecho uno…pero es que me vino la inspiración y en ves de estudiar…pos ale a leer XD pero wenoh el examen que hice m fue genial (q modesta q soy XDD) pero ahora si que ya no sé cuando actualizaré porque me los examenes me ahogan TT Y shi, yo tambien creo que hana es más AU que ru… no sé me cuesta hacer la personalidad de hana…soy un desastre de escritora, lo reconozco TT pero tambien, en esta historia, hana debe ser "algo" diferente para que esto vaya bien..asi que…xD nose, intentaré mejorar TT Wenoh…muchisimas gracias por leer ninia . y espero que esto te continue gustando! Besosss 3**

**Kaehana9: jajaja holaa! Pues ya tienes aquí la continuación n0n ojala que te guste! No me tardé mucho en actualizar, verdad? -U jajajaj gracias por tu review ninia! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Mentira **

_**24 de Febrero**_

Abrió muy lentamente sus sesgados ojos ante la molesta luz que se estrellaba directamente en su blanquecino rostro. Había intentado durante varios minutos ignorar dicha fuente de calor, pero ésta se estaba mostrando insaciable la cual cosa le hizo sentir extraño ya que la luz del sol nunca le daba los buenos días y, por lo tanto, no tuvo más remedio que abrir con pesadez y total desgana sus párpados.

-"¿Se me olvidó bajar las persianas?"- se dijo mirando directamente hacia la pared que portaba esa rectangular ventana viéndola solamente tapada por esa fina cortina de color naranja, que filtraba una tenue luz cálida y amarillenta que teñía gran parte de la habitación de ese mismo color.

-"Un momento… ¿naranja?"- reaccionó al fin el oji-azul incorporándose de la plácida cama que lo resguardaba mientras se apoyaba en ella con sus antebrazos.

Miró fijamente esas cortinas durante segundos interminables y finalmente miles de recuerdos surcaron su mente.

_¡Espera Kitsune!... ¿Te vienes a mi casa? _

Recordaba nítidamente esas palabras dichas por el do'aho esa misma noche, en la estación.

Recordaba que después de pronunciarlas, él lo miró extraño, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, pero sin saber bien por qué decidió no subir al tren que acababa de llegar al andén y que tenía justo delante, sino que se acercó de nuevo al alto pelirrojo en total mutismo.

_Está bien, vamos_.

Le había dicho para después salir de ese andén y comenzar a caminar a paso lento de nuevo por las gélidas y oscuras calles de Kanagawa hacia la casa del do'aho, quien no vivía precisamente lejos de la cafetería.

-"Al final pagué ese billete de tren para nada…" – se dijo lamentándose de haber perdido el dinero que valía ese peaje.

Decidió levantarse de la cama sin necesidad de mirar hacia su costado ya que sabía perfectamente qué es lo que se iba a encontrar: un chico de casi metro noventa de estatura con una flamante cabellera rojiza esparcida por la blanca almohada como manchas de pintura sobre lienzo color bronce, tal y como era su piel.

Fijándose bien, incluso podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración acompasada y algún que otro suave murmullo ronco que emitía de vez en cuando pero que no sabía descifrar.

Pero no pudo o tal vez no quiso evitar mirarlo.

Y, efectivamente, allí estaba el pelirrojo, durmiendo con una expresión serena en su rostro. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Rukawa Kaede fue que las livianas sábanas a penas cubrían su torneado cuerpo desnudo.

-Do'aho… - susurró. – Vas a resfriarte… - dijo aun sabiendo que el más grande no lo escuchaba, aunque, en cierta manera, lo prefería así.

Tras levantarse de un solo salto, caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente el lado de la cama en el que dormía Sakuragi y allí, estiró de las finas sábanas hacia arriba para que éstas cubriesen por entero el bronceado cuerpo.

Después dirigió su mirada directamente hacia el suelo intentando encontrar entre toda aquellas prendas esparcidas, su ropa, colocándose al fin tan sólo sus bóxers, única prenda que logró encontrar y supuso que el resto estaría esparcido por toda la casa.

Esa noche, cuando ambos traspasaron el umbral de la puerta de entrada, no esperaron ni un segundo a llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo para comenzar a desvestirse con rapidez mientras devoraban la boca del otro.

Comenzó a recorrer esa habitación mirando hacia todas direcciones. Era tan diferente a su casa…

Ésta era realmente espaciosa y llena de luz y vitalidad. Realmente estaba hecha y ornamentada como la personalidad de su dueño.

-"Cálida" – fue la palabra en la que pensó Rukawa nada más ojear esas cuatro paredes.

En cambio, la suya era tan fría e impersonal… Si había un color que la pudiese caracterizar, ése sin duda sería el gris. Tanto su pequeña casa como él mismo era simplemente gris.

E incluso todo su mundo era de ese mismo color.

Con una curiosidad que jamás creyó poseer, Kaede caminó hacia una de las estanterías de cinco pisos de pino que decoraban la habitación. Ésta se encontraba llena de libros, cajas de cds e incluso algún que otro muñeco de felpa que dudaba que fuesen adquiridos de alguna tienda.

Cogió uno de esos pequeños muñecos de trapo de color aguamarina y pudo observar que estaba hecho a mano por alguien que seguramente tenía un nivel de costura inferior a cero.

Tras volverlo a dejar en su lugar, echó un vistazo al segundo piso de esa misma estantería, la cual se encontraba repleta de marcos de foto de madera que portaban fotografías.

¿Él tenía acaso alguna fotografía en su hogar?

Se quedó observándolas detenidamente. En la que estaba en primera plano podía ver a un grupo de cuatro muchachos que se le hacían bastante familiares… Aunque no sabía de qué ni tampoco le interesaba adivinarlo.

A su lado, había otra en la que se mostraba a un Sakuragi Hanamichi adolescente junto a un hombre mayor, seguramente de unos treinta y cuantos años.

-"¿Su padre?" – se preguntó a si mismo e inmediatamente estuvo seguro de qué así era ya que a continuación había otra fotografía, enmarcada en un bonito marco de madera coloreada en rojo, del mismo hombre, tal vez más joven, que cogía en brazos a un niño pequeño, de aproximadamente cinco años, sonriente y con una poderosa cabellera pelirroja.

A Kaede le provocaron algo parecido a la ternura esas dos fotos. Sin duda alguna ese hombre era su padre, quien se veía exactamente igual que el actual pelirrojo con unos cuantos años más… Se preguntó si algún día podría conocerlo o al menos, verlo en persona.

Seguidamente, habían tres fotografías más, esta vez de tamaño inferior, en las que se mostraban otra vez a esos cuatro chicos pero sonriendo con el pelirrojo.

-"Amigos…" – Sin duda alguna aquellos eran los mejores amigos de Sakuragi, así que seguramente éstos deberían estar en la fiesta donde conoció al pelirrojo. –"Por algo me sonaban sus caras…" -

Volvió a recorrer una vez más la habitación con su mirada. Todo se veía bastante ordenado, a excepción de alguna de la ropa tirada en el suelo que ellos mismos habían dejado esa noche, y libre de polvo.

De pronto vio una fotografía más en la mesita de noche del lado donde dormía Hanamichi.

-"¿Cómo no la vi antes…?" – se preguntó extrañado.

Así pues, se dirigió directamente hacia ella intentando no hacer ruido que despertase al dormido y la tomó entre sus níveas manos observándola con minuciosidad.

-¿Eh? –

------

Palpó varias veces el otro lado del lecho intentado encontrar a alguien en ese lugar, pero nadie estaba allí y además, las sábanas se encontraban frías, señal inequívoca que debía hacer bastante rato que nadie se encontraba allí.

-…- Sakuragi Hanamichi abrió apresuradamente sus grandes ojos color chocolate para ver aquello que segundos antes había palpado y es que no había nadie a su lado.

Se levantó súbitamente de la cama y miró hacia el suelo en busca de la ropa del Kitsune que no logró ver a excepción de sus pantalones metidos casi debajo de la cama, visión que le aseguró que el moreno todavía continuaba en su casa. Miró el reloj y con tranquilidad vio que a penas eran las seis y media de la mañana, cosa que lo hizo suspirar de alivio ya que podría llegar pronto a la oficina.

Antes de nada, decidió darse una rápida y relajante ducha, así que caminó hacia el cuarto de baño donde permaneció no más de diez minutos, tiempo que tardó para realizar su higiene personal.

Después, cogió ropa limpia del armario y se vistió lo más rápido posible con la misma ropa que llevaría para trabajar.

Al prestar atención a la casa, se dio cuenta que todo estaba demasiado silencioso… ¿De verdad todavía estaba el Kitusne en su casa?... Sabía que ese chico era bastante callado y ausente pero… ¿acaso de había atrevido a salir desnudo de su casa?... Rió ante la estupidez que acababa de pensar e imaginar.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, intentando mirar con cada escalón que bajaba si su vista alcanzaba a encontrar al zorro. Pero no lo veía en ningún lugar.

Pensó que quizá estaría en la cocina desayunando, pero se equivocó ya que esta estancia estaba completamente vacíay sin rastro de haber sido utilizada, así que fue directamente hasta la sala del comedor, único lugar que le quedaba por revisar, encontrándose por fin con el Zorro sentado en uno de los sofás que ocupaban el centro la estancia, en completo silencio y con su vista fijada en los grandes ventanales del balcón con la mirada perdida.

-¡Ey Kitsune! – saludó el pelirrojo avanzando hasta quedar justo delante del oji-azul, quien únicamente vestía con esos bóxers ceñidos a su cuerpo… pero éste no le contestó. Parecía totalmente absorto en el paisaje que veía a través de los cristales de las ventanas, aunque en realidad se podía decir que no miraba a nada en particular. -¿Qué te pasa Zorro? ¿Te comió la lengua el gat-…- pero no acabó sus palabras ya que al colocarse justo delante de él observó lo que Rukawa mantenía entre sus manos.

La fotografía de Mineko y él.

-¿Qué es esto, do'aho? – preguntó Kaede en un susurro, más bien por preguntar, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que era. No todo el mundo tiene colocada una fotografía de una "amiga" en su mesita de noche… y menos cuando ésta aparece siendo abrazada por detrás por el pelirrojo. ¿Tan sólo amigos?

-Ah… bueno… Es mi novia –

Rukawa alzó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa provocando que en su blanca frente se produjeran finas arrugas. ¿Lo reconocía tan sencillamente después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos esa misma noche?...

-¿Tu qué? –

-Mi novia – reafirmó el pelirrojo. Pero la cara del moreno le parecía indicar que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decía así que procedió. –Ya sabes… cuando nos conocimos, ¿no te acuerdas que te dije que me iba a casar…? Pues ella es la afortunada. – explicó Hanamichi con una sonrisa a la vez que pensaba que toda la sorpresa de Rukawa provenía de ver que su prometida era su hermana.

Pero Kaede sólo tenía en mente una cosa: ¿Cómo había podido ser tan torpe para olvidar que el mismo día que conoció al pelirrojo, éste le dijo que se iba a casar? ¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado de ese pequeño gran matiz?

-¿Qué pasa? Tú eso ya lo sabías, Kitsune y bueno el hecho que sea ella… -

Pero Rukawa no lo escuchaba, se sentía como un completo idiota.

-¿Por-… por qué? – pudo articular el moreno.

-¿Por qué qué? – preguntó a su vez el más alto desconcertado, pero el moreno quedó una vez más en silencio.

¡Todo aquello era su culpa! Se había olvidado completamente de lo que él le contó sobre su futuro matrimonio… y había acabado aceptando pasar la noche con él por voluntad propia, sin una sola gota alcohol de por medio… Su mente se debatía entre el sentimiento de culpabilidad y el de traición.

-¿Por qué me buscabas, do'aho? – preguntó con su mirada fijada en la fotografía que todavía tomaba entre sus manos.

-¿Buscarte? – repitió. -¿A qué te refieres? –

-¡Joder! Tienes novia… ¿Por qué querías acostarte conmigo? ¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasara? – preguntó Rukawa esta vez alzando sus afilados ojos hacia los del pelirrojo, quien lo miraba extrañado.

-Pues porqué ella está lejos y yo… pues ya sabes. Soy un hombre y necesito… -

-Eres un… – pero no supo cómo terminar la frase.

-¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa! ¿Acaso no te acordabas de lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos? –

-¡¡NO! – gritó ya cansado Kaede. En verdad que no le gustaba gritar ya que se sentía débil cuando lo hacía… Era un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad porque dejaba entrever sus sentimientos… pero…

Hanamichi abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa… Él había creído siempre que Rukawa sabía de su situación… O bien porqué él mismo se lo había contado o bien porque su misma hermana se lo hubiese comentado…

Un momento…

¿Su hermana? ¿Y si Mineko no era su hermana?

-Un momento, kitsune… - dijo más calmado. - ¿No reconoces quien es la chica…? – por fin se iba a asegurar si realmente Rukawa Mineko era la hermana de Rukawa Kaede. El corazón se le aceleró y una fina gota de sudor bajó por su sien producto de los recientes nervios que estaba adoptando.

El moreno miró durante interminables segundos la imagen del portarretratos.

-No… ¿Debería? – contestó secamente.

Hanamichi sintió en ese preciso instante como un peso se alejaba de su cuerpo dejándolo mucho más libre….

¡No eran hermanos! ¡Por fin sabía la verdad!

-No, no…no deberías… sólo preguntaba… - mintió Hanamichi intentando disimular. Pero entonces sólo le quedaba la preocupación de que Rukawa se había acostado con él creyendo que estaba libre… pero… ¿lo hubiese hecho sabiendo que él sí que estaba comprometido?

-Eres un completo idiota, do'aho – susurró Rukawa y el pelirrojo lo miró al escucharlo hablar.

-¿De verdad que no te acordabas de que yo…me voy a casar? – a Hanamichi esa pregunta le pareció estúpida aunque la hubiese pronunciado él… Él mismo llevaba días sin acordarse de Mineko.

-¡Que no, joder! – contestó de nuevo levantándose rápidamente del sofá y dejando la fotografía tirada sobre él. Una vez estuvo de pié, enfrentó su mierda a la avellanada del pelirrojo.

Un silencio extraño se formó entre ambos, tan tenso que podría ser cortado con la hoja afilada de cualquier cuchillo. Ninguno de los dos apartaba sus ojos de su opuesto aunque sin saber qué decir.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Hanamichi.

-Sencillo. – respondió Kaede.

-¿Sí? –

-Sí. – afirmó y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-¿Y bien? - volvió a cuestionar el pelirrojo incitándole para que hablara.

-Esto termina aquí. – susurró sin más para después apartar sus ojos de los de Hanamichi y dirigirse directamente a la entrada de la casa a recoger su ropa.

Hanamichi lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio vestirse sin más con la camiseta que llevaba el día anterior. A continuación, pudo observar como el chico buscaba lo que seguramente serían sus pantalones.

-Arriba – murmuró Sakuragi y Rukawa se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras subiéndolas de dos en dos. Después escuchó el fuerte portazo de su habitación al cerrar la puerta y en pocos segundos volvía a observarlo bajar las escaleras e ir de nuevo a la entrada para calzarse.

-¡Kitsune! – llamó Sakuragi antes de que se fuese y el aludido volteó levemente su rostro con una mirada neutra. -¿Hubieses pasado la noche conmigo aun sabiendo que… que me voy a casar? –

-… Eso no importa. – susurró de una forma a penas audible para después hacer girar el pomo de la puerta para así abrirla.

-A mí sí que me importa. – rebatió.

-No - contestó sin más mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Supuso que el más alto no lo había escuchado pero eso no fue así. Sakuragi había oído su escueta respuesta cosa que le provocó un leve hormigueo en su vientre.

Sabía que mentía.

-----

**NdR: **

_Capitulo dedicado a quien no le importa mentir para conseguir lo que se propone..._

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo y de verdad que siento muchisimo la tardanza a la vez que la longitud del capitulo . Ya sé que fue muuy corto y espero compensarlo con el siguiente que estará rapidito, o eso espero ò.o**  
**No sé si he dicho esto antes pero éste ha sido el capitulo más dificil para mi de escribirlo... No sé, las ideas me abandonaron y todo lo que escribía me resultaba terriblemente horrible...no sé como habrá quedado al final...ya me direis U **

**Y como siempre agradecer a todos aquellos que leen esta historia y en especial a quienes dejan reviews! Nos vemos en el siguientee! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Olvidar**

_**25 de Febrero**_

Resultó ser un día radiante gracias a la ausencia de nubes en el cielo de Kanagawa. El cielo se veía en su totalidad azul donde tan sólo se observaba dibujada una gran mancha amarillenta que repartía su luz por cada uno de los rincones de la ciudad; luz que se filtraba a través de los grandes ventanales que ocupaban dos de las cuatro fachadas del enorme edificio situado en el centro de la zona Minato Mirai 21.

Yohei se encontraba revisando archivos a través de su ordenador a la vez que miraba cada pocos segundos el pequeño reloj digital que aparecía en el margen derecho de la pantalla deseando que los minutos avanzaran de forma acelerada, transformándose rápidamente en horas transcurridas para que el final de la jornada laboral acabase cuanto antes.

Pero los cuatro dígitos que componían el reloj parecían no querer moverse.

-"Las 11:53…" – pronunciaba su mente una y otra vez. Le quedaban todavía más de seis horas de trabajo aun contando el tiempo que podría transcurrir entre descansos y también la hora de comer. –"Esta campaña de _Tous_ acabará conmigo…" –

La sucursal de la marca _Tous _en Japón había pedido expresamente a la poderosa oficina de publicidad _K&Change _que realizasen una campaña original para su nueva colección de complementos para mujer.

Yohei sabía que esta vez debería estrujarse bien el cerebro para encontrar una idea que se ajustase a las perspectivas de _Tous_ y a las de sus superiores ya que le habían confiado a él un trabajo tan importante como ése.

Si los clientes no quedaban satisfechos, la empresa perdería una gran cantidad de dinero.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó cuando las carpetas que tenía sobre su mesa cayeron al suelo esparciendo varios papeles al haberlas movido con un movimiento involuntario de su codo. -¡Necesito unas malditas vacaciones, joder! – gritó ya desesperado mientras recogía los papeles del suelo e intentaba averiguar a que carpeta pertenecía cada uno.

-Eso mejor se lo pides al jefe – escuchó una voz provinente de la puerta y rápidamente miró a ver quién era.

-Cállate y ayúdame con esto, vago- contestó Yohei al ver que era Hanamichi quien estaba delante de él mirándolo con sorna.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te gusta darte más trabajo tirándolo todo al suelo? – preguntó el más alto irónicamente mientras colgaba su abrigo negro en el colgador situado al lado de la puerta.

-Sí, ahora me ha dado por ser masoca… ¿No está de moda eso? – respondió de la misma manera alzando una de sus finas cejas.

-Mmm… déjame que lo piense… - susurró mientras colocaba dos de sus dedos en la barbilla en señal de estar reflexionando y miraba hacia arriba. – Sí. Ser masoquista está de moda – admitió definitivamente. –Lo sé por experiencia. -

Mito sonrió levemente ante esa respuesta.

-Ya sé que te mueres de ganas de contarme algo… pero ahora hay que acabar con esto – dijo el moreno adivinando por fin a que carpeta iban dos folios.

-Cada día te pareces más Machida… - susurró levemente mientras se acercaba a la mesa y cogía varios papeles.

-Te he oído, idiota – respondió Yohei todavía fijando su mirada en los papeles pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su boca.

-Atrévete a negarlo… -

-Cállate ya y siéntate y así de paso, me ayudas –

-Claro, claro… - Así, Sakuragi cogió una de las sillas situadas delante de la mesa de escritorio y la colocó al lado de su compañero. – ¿Mucho trabajo por aquí? – preguntó intentándose poner al día.

-Sí. Nos ha llegado una petición de _Tous _para que anunciemos sus nuevos trastos – contestó seriamente.

-Y me imagino que nos han encargado el marrón a nosotros. – concluyó con resignación.

-Exacto. Así que más te vale que no vuelvas a llegar tarde… Te necesito aquí el máximo de tiempo. – exigió Mito mientras seguía consiguiendo ordenar unos pocos folios más.

-¡Vaya Yohei! ¡Estás irreconocible! Ya pronto te veo ladrando como Machida – dijo divertido Sakuragi refiriéndose a su jefe.

-Esto va en serio, Hanamichi, nos jugamos el pellejo - pidió seriamente. La empresa ganaría mucho dinero con semejante campaña si todo salía bien…además que quizá ellos podrían obtener una buena recompensa por su esfuerzo… Pero claro, sólo si todo salía perfecto.

-…- Sakuragi no supo qué contestar. Cualquier broma o tontería que dijese estaría fuera de lugar. Debía centrarse en su trabajo si quería demostrar que era todo un profesional y no sólo pensar en su vida privada.

Durante interminables horas ambos estuvieron ordenando todo el desorden para después volver en centrarse en esa campaña promocional.

-Será mejor que descansemos – sugirió Yohei cuando el pequeño reloj digital de la pantalla marcaba las dos y media del mediodía.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya? Pero si todavía no hemos sacado nada en claro… - contrarrestó Hanamichi – Tal vez si desarrollamos esta idea… y le damos un giro inesperado a… -

-Después continuamos, Hanamichi – pidió el moreno. –Estoy cansado y creo que nos hemos ganado al menos media hora para comer. – dijo mientras se retiraba hacia atrás con su butaca de ruedas y se levantaba de un salto.

-Pero…- Hanamichi miró una vez más a la pantalla del ordenador.

-La información no se va a perder… Después continuaremos. – aseguró. – Vamos-

Sakuragi, no muy convencido, se levantó de su silla y fue a por su abrigo colgado en el perchero. Para una vez que se centraba exclusivamente en su trabajo quería aprovecharlo al máximo… Sabía que si ahora se iba a comer con el moreno acabarían hablando de su noche con el Kitsune, y no es que no desease contárselo, al contrario, pero no quería volver a distraerse.

Caminaron a lo largo de toda la planta saludando a diferentes compañeros de trabajo hasta llegar al ascensor, al que llamaron y después de esperar unos segundos para que llegase se subieron dirigiéndose a la plata inferior.

-Ahora volvemos, Hitomi - dijo Hanamichi al pasar al lado de la recepcionista quien los despidió a ambos con un guiño de uno de sus rasgados ojos.

Recorrieron prácticamente en silencio las pocas calles que les llevaban a la pequeña cafetería donde solían desayunar.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Yohei una vez estuvieron ambos en su mesa u una elegante camarera les sirvió su comida.

-Y bien, ¿qué? –

-No te hagas el tonto – pidió el más bajo clavando su metálico tenedor en una de las salchichas que ocupaban su plato. -¿qué tal ayer? –

-¿Ayer? – Hanamichi se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Cómo sabía que él había estado ayer con el Kitsune? Ayer, cuando se hubo despedido de todos después de cenar, se aseguró que nadie lo viese ir directamente hacia la estación de trenes que sabía perfectamente que el chico usaría para irse a casa.

-Sí, ayer. – Reafirmó. – Si quieres engañar a los demás, hazlo, pero a mí no me engañas… Te vi – explicó masticando la suculenta salchicha.

-¿M-me viste? – preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Puedes parar de contestarme repitiendo mis palabras? – y ante la sonrisa nerviosa del pelirrojo continuó. –Gracias. –

-Bueno verás… es que ayer yo… - intentó explicarse pero el moreno se interpuso a sus palabras.

-¡Oh venga vamos! Te vi perfectamente como entrabas en el almacén donde segundos antes había entrado ese chico… Rukawa. –

-¿El almacén? – y por fin Hanamichi se dio cuenta de que era lo que le estaba preguntando Yohei. Ya ni se acordaba de ese pronto que tuvo al ver a Rukawa entrar en el almacén solo para levantarse después con la excusa de que iba al baño para así poder seguir al Kitsune.

-Sí. ¿Qué hicisteis ahí que salisteis tan alterados los dos…? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa. – Espera, deja que lo adivine. –

-No es lo que estás pensando. –Contestó rápidamente el pelirrojo – Bueno… no puedo negar que no lo intenté…. – reconoció más para sí mismo que para su amigo mientras removía con su tenedor los pequeños trozos de lechuga que tenía en el plato de delante.

-¿El qué intentaste…? ¿Lo que me estoy imaginando? –

Hanamichi movió de arriba abajo su cabeza para indicar una respuesta afirmativa.

-Fue un impulso lo de levantarme e ir hacia él – explicó recordando lo que sintió al verlo entrar en el almacén. –Una vez allí casi logré que lo hiciéramos, pero nada –

-Joder, que bestia eres… El chaval estaba currando, normal que no se dejase- explicó tranquilamente mientras seguía engullendo sus patatas fritas embadurnadas de ketchup.

-Él lo estaba deseando tanto como yo – dijo defendiéndose Sakuragi.

-¡Sí claro! por eso los dos salisteis frustrados –

-Pero eso duró poco. – aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Hanamichi? – preguntó intrigado Yohei esta vez alzando su mirada de su plato para centrarla en los almendrados ojos de su amigo.

-Después… Cuando nos despedimos todos, fui a buscarlo a la estación y… fuimos a mi casa – explicó tranquilamente empezando a comer de su pequeña ensalada verde con un poco de pescado azul.

-¿Qué? Y no me digas que ahí… en tu casa… -

-Sí – afirmó.

-¡Joder Hanamichi! ¿¡Otra vez? – exclamó Yohei con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado en su voz. - ¿No te das cuenta que te vas a casar en pocos días? ¡Y esta vez no tienes la excusa del alcohol! –

-Yohei, si quisiese a alguien que me recrimine mi comportamiento iría a que me confesase un monje – dijo tranquilamente.

-Idiota… Venga, cuéntame qué tal fue… -

------

-¡Cuéntamelo! –

-No. – volvió a repetir una vez más Rukawa ante la insistencia que le estaba mostrando Ayako.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡No puedes dejarme así! – se quejó la chica. – Primero me cuentas que casi ese pelirrojo te mete mano en el almacén de la tienda y que después te invitó a su casa… ¿y no me cuentas el resto? ¡Si claro! –

Ambos acababan de salir de sus aulas de estudio tras su jornada estudiantil y se iban dirigiendo directamente hacia los jardines de la facultad para sentarse en algún banco o tal vez en el mismo césped si todos estaban ocupados para poder comer.

-No hay nada que decir más- objetó el moreno mientras se sentaba en el suelo cubierto de césped y sacaba de su bolsa un pequeño emparedado de pavo envuelto con varias servilletas yuxtapuestas.

-¿Pretendes que me trague que no ocurrió nada en su casa? – preguntó sarcástica la castaña mientras imitaba a su amigo y se sentaba también sobre la hierba no sin antes colocar un pañuelo para no ensuciarse la falda azul celeste que portaba.

-…pues sí – respondió tranquilamente Kaede pero ante la mirada que le lanzó la chica tuvo que continuar. – Si ya lo sabes… ¿para qué preguntas? – y acto seguido, clavó un tímido bocado a su sándwich.

-Simple. Quiero que me lo cuentes tú – contestó divertida a la vez que sacaba de su mochila un _bento_ y sus _hashi _para así poder comenzar a comer.

-¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? – preguntó a su vez más que distraído con su comida. Al escuchar que Ayako no le contestaba, alzó su mirada levemente hacia ella y la vio mirándolo de forma amenazante. –"Joder…"- suspiró para sus adentros. – A ver, es fácil, llegamos a su casa y después a su habitación y… ya. Ocurrió. –

Ayako rió al ver que era imposible sonsacarle los detalles.

-¿Y tú cómo estás? – preguntó ella ya con una expresión más seria.

-¿Yo?... Bien – contestó simplemente. –No me duele… tanto… -

-Me alegro… pero no me refería a eso… - dijo ella sonrojándose levemente ante su privilegiada imaginación que le dejaba conocer exactamente sobre que se refería Rukawa. – Quería decir… anímicamente –

-¿Eh?... –

------

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? –

-No lo sé – contestó. – Por eso te lo pregunto…-

-Por un lado… bien. – reconoció jugando con el líquido del vaso que tenía entre sus fuertes manos. – Sé que sonará… ¿brusco?... pero le tenía ganas. –

-Pero si ya lo habíais hecho antes… - le recordó Yohei.

-Pero de eso me acuerdo muy poco… y él menos aún. – declaró. – Pero claro, luego está la parte negativa y es que… - miró a Yohei y al ver que le tenía puesta toda su atención, continuó. – Cuando desperté esta mañana, él no estaba conmigo. –

-¿Se había ido? –

-No. Estaba en la sala – aclaró Hanamichi.

-¿Y eso qué? Ahora no me dirás que querías levantarte junto a él y darle el beso de buenos días y hacer miles de planes juntos mientras os abrazabais y os besabais para después…-

-Joder Yohei, no te rías – le cortó el pelirrojo. – Y no, no era eso lo que quería… si me dejases terminar de hablar…-

Mito no pudo evitar reírse ante el enfado de su amigo y después hizo un gesto de asentimiento para indicarle que podía continuar con su explicación.

-Pues que lo encontré en la sala. – volvió a repetir. –Y, ¿Sabes la fotografía que tengo en mi mesita de noche en la que salgo con Mineko? Pues la tenía entre sus manos. –

-… ¿Sí? ¿Y qué? ¿Ya lo sabía no? –

-¿Saberlo? ¡Que va! – contestó alzando un poco su voz. – Al contrario. No se acordaba que me iba a casar… Y es más… Me dijo que Mineko no es su hermana. –

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si son iguales! – habló Yohei que quedó sorprendido la primera vez que vio a ese chico moreno ya que era prácticamente igual que la novia de su amigo. - ¿Te lo dijo así? ¿Qué no era su hermana? –

-¿Eh? Bueno… yo le pregunté si la conocía y me dijo que no – dijo sin más el pelirrojo.

-¿Y le crees? –

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? – contrarrestó.

-No lo sé… Pero podría haberte mentido. –

-¿Para qué querría hacerlo? No le des más vueltas… Para mí es mejor así… Por lo menos no me he tirado al hermano de mi novia. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Y qué es eso de que no se acordaba que te ibas a casar? –preguntó Yohei dejando de lado el tema de los lazos de sangre entre ambos Rukawa.- ¿Entonces lo hizo contigo pensando que estabas libre?... –Hanamichi asintió con la cabeza.- Hum… creo que te has metido en un buen lío – concluyó el moreno sin poder evitar reír de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ingenuamente Hanamichi mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

-Porqué o bien es que no quiere ser un destroza-familias, o bien… es que quizá siente algo por ti –

-Sí, claro… Dos días que nos vemos y ya se enamora… - dijo con ironía. – No seas ridículo, Yohei –

-¿Se enfadó cuando se acordó que te ibas a casar? –

-Un poco… -reconoció. -Me dijo que no nos volveríamos a ver. – dijo con simpleza. – Pero se enfadó porqué le dije que sólo quería acostarme con él para desahogarme. – y tras decir esto hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba ese momento.

-Me estás dando la razón, Hanamichi… - y la sonrisa de Sakuragi se borró en un instante. – Será mejor que no os volváis a ver… Ahora que sabes que no son hermanos… no te la juegues, olvídate de todo y… cásate. – le aconsejó el más bajo mientras terminaba sus patatas fritas.

-Es imposible que esté enamorado de mí… - dijo Hanamichi más para sí mismo que para Yohei. –Pero al fin y al cabo soy un Tensai, soy totalmente capaz de atraer a cualquiera, ¿verdad? – y profirió una de sus grandes risas de genio autoproclamado.

-Lo que tú digas… Pero hazme caso… Ya has jugado suficiente al novio infiel… Olvídate de él–

------

_Olvídate de él_

_Olvídate de él_

_Olvídate de él…_

Qué fácil era decirlo…

Y qué difícil hacerlo.

_-Quería decir… anímicamente, ¿qué tal estás?- - _

Le había preguntado Ayako y él no supo más que decir que bien. Que se encuentra bien. Pero sabía que ella no se lo había creído, pero tampoco se lo volvió a preguntar, cosa que se lo agradecía internamente.

-"¿Que qué tal estoy…?... Yo que sé como estoy…" – pensó Rukawa mientras subía las viejas escaleras que lo llevarían a su apartamento.

Estaba agotado de las clases y los viajes que había hecho para llegar a casa.

Entró haciendo girar la llave para después tirarla en la mesa del recibidor y así sacarse las deportivas sin siquiera desabrocharlas. Después se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró hacia una de las sillas pero la prenda no llegó a su destino y cayó al suelo.

-"Mierda"… - maldijo mirándose la muñeca pero no se molestó en ir a recoger la prenda.

Se sentía con hambre aun y haber comido ya su emparedado de pavo en la facultad, pero decidió no volver a probar bocado ya que lo que menos le apetecía en esos instantes era cocinar cualquier cosa. Además no había hecho la compra así que lo más seguro fuese que no había nada comestible en esas cuatro paredes.

Caminó directamente hacia su cama y se dejó caer en ella con pesadez.

Tras pasar varios segundos con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco, los abrió para mirar fijamente el techo que resguardaba alguna que otra mancha de humedad.

Su mente le recordó todo lo vivido esa misma noche y mañana. No podía acabar de creerse que hubiese accedido tan fácilmente a acostarse con el do'aho…pero…

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Esta vez no había habido ni alcohol de por medio ni nada. Simplemente… ¿deseo?

-"Mi primera vez…" – pensó tristemente. Para él esa había sido su primera vez con un hombre ya que no recordaba la anterior.

Su primera vez con veintitrés años… Realmente había tardado y ahora que lo había hecho no se sentía… ¿tranquilo?

Quizá era por no haberse acordado de algo tan importante como lo era que el do'aho en pocos días se casaría…

Se casaría.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía ese torpe? ¿Tenerlo a él como segundo plato hasta el día de la boda para después deshacerse de él como si de un perro se tratase?

Rukawa realizó un gran suspiro de resignación. Sabía que la culpa había sido únicamente suya por tener una memoria tan nefasta para las cosas… Si hubiese recordado que se iba a casar nunca se habría acostado con él por segunda vez...

¿Verdad?

-…A quien pretendo engañar… - susurró en voz alta mientras se apoyaba con sus antebrazos en la blanda cama.

Esa noche, porqué no reconocerlo, se había sentido increíblemente bien por el simple hecho de que ese estúpido do'aho lo había estado esperando en la estación, algo que no se hubiese esperado nunca.

-"Debía estar muy necesitado…" – pensó cínicamente el moreno intentando no pensar en la cálida sensación que apareció en su pecho cuando el pelirrojo lo encontró en el andén…

Creyó que eso podría significar algo…

El problema vino después cuando Sakuragi no tuvo ningún cuidado para con él.

Simplemente fue llegar, desnudarse y follar.

Sí, la única palabra que describía lo ocurrido esa noche era una tan vulgar como ésa: follar.

En definitiva, aquello no había significado nada para él.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama para irse directamente hacia la ducha. Aunque era invierno, sentía que el calor lo estaba consumiendo… Además de que debía despejarse para ir después a trabajar.

Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación que le servía de cuarto de baño y allí se desnudó para después meterse bajo el teléfono del la ducha, lugar en el que se estuvo no más de diez minutos.

Al salir se vistió directamente, sin siquiera secarse, con unos tejanos desgastados y un grueso jersey negro de cuello alto. Aunque en esos momentos tuviese mucho calor, estaba convencido de que esa percepción cambiaría en el momento en que pusiese un pie en la calle. A continuación se vistió con una cazadora color marrón junto con una bufanda azul y gris y así, salió de su casa sin preocuparse por sus cabellos húmedos que caían sobre su rostro sin ningún tipo de orden.

Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar a la portería donde le detuvo Tatsumoto, la casera que le alquilaba su pequeño piso.

-¡Alguien te dejó esta carta! – dijo la mujer con un papel en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda mantenía una escoba.

-¿Eh?... – Rukawa se volteó para mirar fijamente ese alargado sobre. - ¿Quién la dejó? – preguntó desconcertado.

-No lo sé… Sólo pone que es para ti – dijo la mujer mostrándole como en uno de los lados del sobre estaba escrito su nombre con una caligrafía cuidada y pulcra.

Rukawa agarró el papel con simpleza para después doblarlo en dos y guardarlo en su bolsillo. A continuación comenzó a caminar de nuevo para irse.

-¡Espera! ¿No piensas abrirlo? – volvió a interferirse Tatsumoto-san.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó a su vez el moreno sin detener el paso. Estaba convencido que esa mujer ya había leído el contenido del sobre sin su consentimiento. Además, podía hacerse una idea de quien era esa carta.

Salió a la calle colocándose mejor la bufanda ya que nada más salir una ráfaga de aire helado chocó contra su cuerpo haciéndole temblar.

Continuó con su camino pero sin apartar su mente del papel que guardaba en su bolsillo… Entonces introdujo su nívea mano dentro del bolsillo para sentir la textura de ese sobre.

-"Mierda"… - se maldijo internamente.

Caminó unos pasos más con la cabeza gacha pensando sobre si abrir o no ese misterioso sobre de un suave tono caramelo mientras no dejaba de escuchar pasos detrás de él.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Acaso no piensas esperarme! –

Rukawa paró de caminar al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía perfectamente que quien acababa de hablar se estaba dirigiendo a él… ¿Cómo no reconocer esa voz?

La reconocía aunque hubiese estado cientos de años sin escucharla…

El moreno intentó mirar de reojo la cara de esa persona, pero no lo logró, así que optó por voltearse lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara.

-¿No vas a saludarme, Kaede? –

-¿Qué quieres? – respondió fríamente a la vez que se volvía a girar para continuar con su camino.

-Seré breve, tengo poco tiempo… - comentó la chica. –Te estaba esperando en tu portal pero saliste tan rápido…-

-Al grano – le cortó Rukawa.

-Está bien…- suspiró la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Te apetece venir a mi boda? -

----

**NdR:****  
****Hola! Ya está, capitulo 9 acabado - Tal vez fue aburrido...si segurisimo...pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré meterle caña al fic ò.o ****  
****Siento de verdad la tardanza pero... vuelvo a tener escusa! Tuve la selectividad de por medio! TTTT y la verdad es que mi cabeza no estaba para escribir nada...u.uU y el día 5 me dan las notas! que nervios TT a ver si entro en la carrera que quiero T-T ****  
****Y respecto al capitulo, ya os digo que quizá os aburrió pero necesitaba escribir un capitulo así para volverme a centrar en la historia U El capitulo continuaría pero prefiero cortarlo aqui...a cambio ya os digo q actualizaré cuanto antes pueda xD (esta vez en serio xD)**

**Y como siempre agradecer a todos aquellos que se molestan en dejarme un review - muchisimas gracias a tods! 0 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Juego**

- ¿Te apetece venir a mi boda? -

Rukawa abrió levemente sus pequeños y rasgados ojos azules al escuchar tal pregunta.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica ante el mutismo del moreno arqueando una de sus finas cejas.

Rukawa la miró de arriba abajo repasando mentalmente todos esos años que llevaba sin verla, sin saber nada de ella… Pensando fríamente, se veía bastante bien abrigada con ese abrigo color crema que le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cintura y que dejaba entrever una falda plisada marrón oscuro que le llegaba hasta algo más arriba de sus huesudas rodillas. Finalmente, calzaba unos botines de tacón alto y fino de un color similar al de su abrigo.

-"Siempre elegante…"- recordó el chico esta vez fijándose en el rostro, que aun a pesar de los años, se veía como antaño, con ese aire juvenil que siempre la caracterizó.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó la chica intentando que el ojiazul soltase alguna respuesta de sus labios.

-¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y ahora quieres que vaya a tu boda? – habló al fin. – Debes estar muy desesperada por tener muchos regalos… - continuó de forma fría y algo irónica.

-No digas eso… si no nos vemos es porqué tú quisiste irte de casa. – contrarrestó Mineko. –Además, sabes que trabajo en Estados Unidos -

-Claro…tu trabajo… y que tú preferías que no me fuese de casa y que ese capullo… -

-¡Cállate! – cortó la chica. –No he venido para discutir ni para recordar el pasado… - susurró mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Kaede se la quedó mirando fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada aguantándola durante interminables segundos.

-¿Qué quieres realmente…? – preguntó al fin Kaede en un susurro a penas audible.

-Invitarte a mi boda… ya te lo he dicho. – contestó dulcemente la morena.

-¿Por qué? –

- Porqué eres mi hermano, Kaede…- dijo Mineko dulcemente después de unos segundos de escuchar sorprendida ese _por qué _ que le preguntaba su hermano.

-"Tan sólo lo somos cuando te conviene…"-pensó con odio Rukawa.

-¿Vendrás? – preguntó de nuevo la chica esperanzada. –Para mí sería importante… -

Kaede volvió a observarla en silencio con su típica expresión neutra mientras se planteaba qué sería lo mejor… ¿no ir? ¿O tal vez presentarse a dicha ceremonia para ver la estúpida expresión de sorpresa del do'aho?

------

-¡Por fin llegas, idiota! –

Rukawa miró de reojo a Ayako quien estaba lavando toda una montaña de platos de forma acelerada.

-Deja tus cosas rápido y ven a ayudar… -

El moreno así lo hizo. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el almacén dejando su abrigo y bufanda colgados en una pequeña percha de madera a la vez que cogía un mandil color negro y se lo ataba en sus caderas.

Antes de salir de la habitación no pudo evitar echar un fugaz vistazo a la mesa de madera que tenía a su derecha, lugar que le trajo una serie de recuerdos demasiado… ¿tentadores? Y es que jamás podría volver a mirar ese lugar de la misma forma…

Rukawa sonrió amargamente pero rápidamente cambió esa expresión por la fría e inexpresiva de siempre…

El do'aho y su hermana juntos…

Quizá sería interesante ver el resultado de todo eso…

-¡¡Date prisa, Kaede! – escuchó que le gritaba la castaña desde el otro lado de la puerta y sin pensárselo dos veces, salió del almacén para comenzar con su larga jornada laboral.

-----

-¡Ryota! –

El chico castaño se volteó para ver quien lo llamaba desde la otra punta de la oficina.

Tras ver que se trataba de Hanamichi, Miyagi alzó sus hombros en señal de pregunta de por qué lo estaba llamando desde tan lejos.

-¿Qué haces esta noche?- preguntó con entusiasmo el pelirrojo una vez se colocó al lado de su compañero.

El castaño, tras mirarlo con una mueca de desconfianza le preguntó a qué venía tanto interés.

-Ehh… pues que había pensado que me podrías acompañar a un sitio. – respondió con simpleza Sakuragi.

-¿A qué sitio? –

-Pues… es que verás… antes he estado pensando y…-

-¿Tú?... ¿pensando?... – preguntó irónico. - ¿Te encuentras bien, Hanamichi? –

-Ja, ja, ja… que gracioso estás hoy…- comentó el más alto con una mirada de reproche. – Yo que quería llevarte a cenar para presentarte a esa chica tan guapa de la que te has enamorado…- susurró Hanamichi haciendo ver que hablaba para sí mismo. –Bien…otro día será…- y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡¡Eh, espera! – pidió Ryota y Hanamichi sonrió ante su demanda para después girarse para mirarlo. -¿La chica de la cafetería? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Exacto – sonrió triunfalmente Hanamichi.

- Te pasaré a buscar a las nueve a tu casa… -

-Perfecto. – Y tal como había venido, Hanamichi desapareció a paso rápido directamente hacia su despacho, lugar en que lo estaba esperando Yohei con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Joder, Hanamichi! ¿Puedes quedarte un rato quieto aquí sin moverte? – preguntó enfadado. – O vas a por un café, o al lavabo, o a preguntar no sé qué cosa… - Sakuragi lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No necesitaba una segunda madre.

-Lo siento, lo siento… fui a preguntarle algo a Ryota. – dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla giratoria y cogía los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Sabes que tenemos trabajo… - dijo ya más calmado el moreno, intentando hacer comprender a su amigo que tenían que romperse los sesos en el proyecto de ese spot de _Tous_ si después querían tener una buena recompensa.

-Sí, sí…-

-Al menos espero que fuese importante lo que le fuiste a decir a Miyagi – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Ehh… sí, muy importante, por supuesto. –

Yohei lo miró dubitativo. Sabía que se traía algo entre manos, pero prefería no preguntar. Estaba convencido que volvía a estar relacionado con Rukawa.

-¡Mírate bien esos archivos! – dijo Mito señalando con su cabeza los papeles que tenía Sakuragi entre sus manos para después marcharse del lugar.

Hanamichi en cuanto vio que su amigo se había ido y no lo veía a través de las rendijas de las persianas que cubrían las grandes ventanas del lugar, dejó todo ese montón de folios de nuevo sobre la mesa y con su sillón giratorio, dio media vuelta para quedar parado frente a la pared de cristal que allí se encontraba pudiendo observar así gran parte de la ciudad, con sus altos edificios y las millones de hormiguitas que parecían desde esa altura los coches que por allí circulaban además de todas las miles de personas.

Pero lo que más le gustaba observar al pelirrojo era el inmenso cielo que todo lo cubría con su manto azulado salpicado de manchas blancas…

Yohei quería que se concentrase en su trabajo… ¡Él mismo también quería concentrarse en su trabajo!…

Pero no era tan fácil.

Tal vez lo sería si lograra sacarse de la cabeza, al menos durante un instante, ese chico de azules ojos de zorro.

Hanamichi suspiró. Estaba cansado de toda esa historia, pero no sabía como podía hacer para acabar con ella.

Por un lado, era bastante fácil ya que todo terminaría si no volvía a ver a Rukawa tal como él le había pedido…

-"Pero yo no quiero dejar de verlo…" – pensó Hanamichi mientras se mordía con nerviosismo las uñas de su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sujetaba un bolígrafo con el que no paraba de hacerle salir y entrar su punta produciendo un continuo y estresante "clic-clic".

Volvió a voltearse con su silla quedando de nuevo frente a su escritorio encima del cual tenía un marco con una fotografía.

-Mineko…- susurró Hanamichi pensando a su vez en lo mucho que se parecía su prometida al Kitsune.

Quería que el tiempo pasara rápido. Necesitaba ver a Mineko para así poderse aclarar un poco. Estaba convencido que una vez se casara con ella, todo sería diferente.

-"Durante el descanso, la llamaré…"- pensó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios al pensar que últimamente estaba descuidando demasiado a su novia aunque ésta viviese a tantos kilómetros de distancia.

------

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la tarde, Hanamichi se levantó de su silla reconociendo que ya era hora de marcharse de la oficina. Se encontraba realmente agotado aunque su rendimiento laboral de ese día no hubiese sido el adecuado.

Tras recoger todos los papeles de su escritorio para que quedase decente y apagar el ordenador, no sin antes asegurarse de haber guardado todo lo que había trabajado en él, cogió su grueso abrigo y su bufanda del perchero y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el despacho de Miyagi.

-¡Ey Hanamichi! – el pelirrojo se volteó a mirar a Yohei quien acababa de salir del cuarto de las fotocopias cargado con miles de hojas sobre sus brazos. - ¿Ya te vas? –

-Ehh… ¡Sí! – contestó sin más deteniendo su marcha.

-Si te esperas cinco minutos a que recoja todo podemos ir a cenar fuera… ¿Qué me dices? – propuso el moreno.

-…- Sakuragi no contestó enseguida. Él ya había quedado con Ryota para hacer exactamente lo mismo… -Bueno verás… es que yo ya he quedado con Ryota. – explicó y Mito se lo quedó mirando con expresión confusa.

-¿Y? – preguntó alzando una de sus cejas. -¡Pues voy con vosotros! O es que… ¿molesto? – preguntó esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh?... ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no!... pero… - Hanamichi alzó la mano que tenía libre hacia detrás de su cabeza y se rascó en señal de nerviosismo.

- Si quieres no voy, ¿eh? – dijo con aire ofendido. –Si tenéis alguna especie de cita, me lo dices que yo no os molesto- añadió esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hanamichi lo miró con una expresión indescifrable al escuchar eso de la supuesta "cita".

-No digas tonterías, idiota. – dijo con media sonrisa. – Anda, ves a recoger que te espero en la oficina de Ryota. – y tras el asentimiento del moreno, Sakuragi emprendió de nuevo su marcha hasta dicho lugar.

-¡Ry-o-taaa! – gritó alegre el pelirrojo a la vez que abría la puerta del despacho de Miyagi sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-Ah…hola… enseguida nos vamos – pronunció el más bajo mientras se abotonaba su abrigo.

-Al final se nos une Yohe, ¿vale? –

-Ah vale – aceptó Ryota.

Tuvieron que esperar diez minutos a que Yohei se les uniera y una vez estuvieron los tres emprendieron el paso hacia algún lugar para cenar.

-Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó inocente Yohei.

-Ehhh….- Hanamichi no supo qué contestarle. Estaba convencido que si le nombraba la cafetería a la que iban, sabría que pretendía ver al Kitsune una vez más y no quería escuchar de nuevo algún sermón proveniente de él.

Pero Miyagi nombró la cafetería antes que él.

-¿Otra vez ahí? – preguntó sorprendido Mito mirando con reproche al pelirrojo.

-Sí. – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Sakuragi.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos charlando sobre temas triviales como el trabajo o el partido de ayer de basketball hasta que llegar al lugar elegido.

Antes de entrar, se quedaron los tres mirando a través del cristal de la entrada buscando si había algún lugar libre.

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Ahí está! – dijo emocionado Ryota agarrando la manga del abrigo del pelirrojo y señalando a Ayako que se encontraba limpiando una de las mesas. Yohei sólo lo miró extrañado. -¿Entramos? – y sin más divagación, empujó la puerta y entró en el local y cuando Hanamichi lo iba a seguir, Yohei lo detuvo tirando de él.

-Espera… ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó Yohei a media voz. -¿Él no te había dicho que no quería volver a verte? – preguntó y Hanamichi sintió como algo se encogía dentro de él.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso me va a prohibir ser un cliente más? –

-Tú y yo sabemos que no vienes aquí nada más para cenar…- y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese contestar, Miyagi se les había vuelto a acercar al ver que no le seguían.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó y ante la negación de Hanamichi y Yohei, los tres entraron y se sentaron justo en la mesa que segundos antes había estado limpiando Ayako.

Enseguida Sakuragi buscó con su mirada al Kitsune no lográndolo hallar. Yohei, que se dio cuenta de los intentos desesperados de encontrar a Rukawa en ese lugar, le dio una patada para que se comportase.

-¡Ouch! – exclamó el pelirrojo y Yohei le realizó una mirada reprobatoria.

Miyagi ni siquiera se enteró de ese hecho ya que se encontraba ensimismado mirando a su "ángel" lavar unos platos en el otro lado de la barra.

-…Miradla… es preciosa… ¿verdad? – comentó para después suspirar.

Sakuragi y Yohei no pudieron evitar que se les cayese una enorme gota de sudor por sus frentes.

Y justo en ese momento, el cuerpo de Hanamichi sufrió una pequeña sacudida al ver aparecer de la cocina a Rukawa con un plato en cada una de sus níveas manos. Su rostro marcaba una cierta fatiga, seguramente de estar llevando platos de allí para allá durante bastantes horas, mientras que algunos de sus cabellos de pegaban a su frente debido al sudor.

Yohei, que vio como su amigo clavaba su mirada sobre el moreno de ojos azules, suspiró. Ya se imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora.

Hanamichi, por su parte, no paraba de intentar buscar la mirada del Kitsune para que se cruzase con la suya, en un intento de crear un intercambio de miradas casual… Pero nada, el moreno parecía estar muy entretenido realizando sus tareas.

Pero en ese momento sus ojos se toparon con unos grandes y castaños que lo miraron con sorpresa y algo de curiosidad.

Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, esa chica amiga del Kitsune ya se aproximaba a su mesa.

-¡Hola, Sakuragi! – saludó alegremente Ayako una vez se colocó justo delante de él.

Hanamichi quedó totalmente sorprendido de que esa chica conociese su nombre cuando él ni tan siquiera conocía el suyo… Disimuladamente, miró hacia Ryota y vio que tenía una de sus manos en la nariz a punto de morir desangrado… Entonces recordó que debía presentarles.

-"Tengo que presentarle a alguien que ni yo conozco…genial, Hanamichi"- se dijo a sí mismo antes de devolver el saludo a la castaña. –Ehh… te presento a mis amigos. –

Ayako miró primero hacia Yohei y después fue a observar a Ryota, que al verlo totalmente sonrojado y a punto de sufrir un desangre nasal grave, sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Mira, éste es Mito Yohei…- dijo Hanamichi señalando hacia su amigo, quien sonrió un poco cortado, y después señaló hacia el otro lado. – Y éste es Miyagi Ryota…-

-E-e-en-…Encantado – dijo entrecortadamente Ryota intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo…- susurró la chica con un intento de sonrisa. –"supongo"- pensó. – Soy Ayako, una… amiga de Sakuragi. –

Hanamichi agradeció a todos los dioses porque Ayako hubiese pronunciado su nombre.

-"Salvado…"- pensó.

-Bueno, y decidme… ¿qué queréis tomar? – preguntó amable la castaña mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su mandil un pequeño bloc de notas y un bolígrafo.

Hanamichi y Yohei dijeron su pedido rápidamente… a Miyagi le costó algo más.

------

-A que no sabes quién ha venido a verte…- canturreó Ayako una vez entró en la cocina de la cafetería y vio que nada más se encontraba allí Rukawa, quien la miró sin expresión alguna. – ¡Sakuragi! – aclaró la chica una vez vio que Kaede no iba a contestarle.

Pero una vez hubo pronunciado el nombre del pelirrojo, Rukawa siguió sin inmutarse. Su mirada sólo se concentraba en la sartén que tenía delante donde se cocían varias hamburguesas.

-¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó la chica algo asombrada de que el moreno no dijese ni una palabra.

-…- Rukawa asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y no piensas hacer ni decir nada? –

-¿Qué quieres que haga o diga? –preguntó a su vez Rukawa con su habitual tono de voz imperturbable.

-No lo sé…- susurró la chica bajando su mirada para después dar media vuelta y marcharse a atender más mesas.

Kaede quedó en silencio. El ruido que se producía más allá de la cocina no lograba penetrar en sus oídos. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a las hamburguesas que presentaban una señal inequívoca de que se estaban quemando al desprender un cierto humo ennegrecido.

-¡Ey, Rukawa!... ¡Rukawa! –

Rukawa abrió de golpe sus ojos al escuchar como alguien lo llamaba y se dio cuenta enseguida del olor a quemado que desprendía su sartén. Después miró asustado hacia la persona que lo llamaba y vio que se trataba de nuevo de Ayako.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica algo sorprendida de encontrar tan en las nubes a su amigo.

-S-sí – respondió Kaede aun algo despistado. -¿Puedes ocuparte tú de las hamburguesas? –

-¿Eh?... Sí, claro… aunque esto está inaprovechable…- susurró mientras daba la vuelta a los trozos de carne. Después observó como Rukawa se lavaba las manos rápidamente y salía de la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que quería hacer el moreno.

-Cúbreme – pidió seriamente. – Si alguien pregunta… he ido al banco a por cambio… - susurró mirando a la castaña de cabellos rizados de reojo, quien sólo atinó a sonreírle.

-Estás loco… - susurró divertida la chica.

Y Rukawa le contestó con un intento de simulación de sonrisa.

-----

-Ayako…- suspiró.- ¿Habéis visto como me miraba?... ¿Creéis que le he gustado? – preguntaba ilusionado Ryota una vez se hubo limpiado con miles de servilletas toda la sangre que había salido de sus tabiques nasales.

-No quiero desanimarte… pero veo difícil la posibilidad de haberle gustado cuando no podías sacarte las manos de la cara. – contestó entre risas Yohei.

Miyagi se puso a llorar desconsolado.

-Qué cruel eres…- dijo entre lágrimas mientras Mito seguía riéndose a su costa.

Hanamichi, sin embargo, se mostraba absente. Su mente volaba muy lejos de la conversación que estaban manteniendo sus compañeros de trabajo.

De pronto vio que alguien aparecía de la cocina y sorprendentemente se trataba del Zorro. Tal vez no tenía nada de sorprendente ver aparecer al Kitsune de su madriguera, pero lo que sí hizo sorprender al pelirrojo ver que éste lo miraba fijamente.

Y más sorprendente fue ver como el moreno le hacía un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiese.

Sakuragi miró hacia todos lados esperando encontrar algún camarero o camarera cerca de él para interpretar que esa señal iba dirigida hacia una tercera persona, pero no.

El Kitsune quería que lo siguiese y él no perdió el tiempo levantándose de golpe de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa Hanamichi? – preguntó Yohei desviando la mirada de Ryota para fijarla en el pelirrojo.

-Ehh… ahora vuelvo. – susurró a media voz Hanamichi, más pendiente de saber hacia donde iba el Kitsune que en decirles a sus amigos que se iba.

Yohei miró extrañado al pelirrojo para después dirigir sus ojos negros hacia la dirección en la que miraba fijamente su amigo. Allí pudo ver al tal Rukawa caminando rápidamente hacia el almacén, lugar en que poco después entro Sakuragi.

-"Esta escena me suena de algo…"- pensó divertido Yohei al recordar que hacía poco que ambos de habían encerrado en ese mismo lugar.

Después volvió a mirar a Ryota e intentó consolarlo con todas las palabras de ánimo que se le cruzaron por la mente. Pero no lo conseguía.

-Ryota… Eres un pringado – acabó diciendo Mito mientras intentaba evitar las lágrimas de risa que querían salir de sus ojos.

Miyagi lo miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado y comenzó a llorar una vez más y con más fuerza que nunca.

------

Tras entrar Rukawa en el almacén no cerró la puerta a su paso esperando que el pelirrojo entendiese con ese acto que quería que entrara tras él, acción que no tardó en realizarse.

-…- Hanamichi no murmuró ni una sola palabra al entrar en ese lugar tras dar un suave portazo y tan sólo se dedicó a examinar al Zorro esperando que éste dijese alguna cosa. Pero el moreno tan sólo le aguantaba la mirada a escasos metros de distancia.

-¿No dijiste que no querías verme? – acabó preguntando el pelirrojo quien no aguantaba más ese silencio. -¿Qué quieres? –

-Tú has sido el primero en romper las reglas del juego. – contestó secamente Rukawa.

-¿Eh? –

-Has venido aquí… - aclaró.

-… Vine a… a cenar. – murmuró Hanamichi y al ver que el ojiazul alzaba una de sus finas cejas, continuó. – Y quería presentarle a un amigo mío a Ayako… - añadió intentando que esa razón sonase lo bastante convincente.

-¿A Ayako? – preguntó extrañado.

-Sí. Un compañero de la oficina se ha enamorado de ella…- dijo con media sonrisa esperando ver algún gesto de molestia en el rostro del Kitsune que delatase alguna posible relación entre él y la chica, pero su rictus se mostraba imperturbable.

-Espero que no sea tan do'aho como tú…- dijo para después dar un paso hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh? ¡¿A quién llamas do'aho, estúpido Zorro! – dijo alzando el tono de su voz. Odiaba que lo llamasen _torpe_ cuando era un verdadero genio. Pero no pudo continuar maldiciéndole ya que Rukawa realizó otro paso más hacia él quedando así a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

-Shht… Vas a hacer que nos oigan… - susurró el moreno acercando sus labios al oído de Hanamichi, a quien se le erizaron todos los pelos de la nuca. A continuación, Rukawa volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. – No te he hecho venir aquí para discutir sobre tu amigo y Ayako… ella sabe lo que se hace… - dijo en un murmullo a penas audible.

-¿E-entonces qué quieres…? – preguntó el pelirrojo sintiendo como su sentido racional del habla lo abandonaba al tener tan cerca al otro chico.

-¿No te lo imaginas? – preguntó a su vez Kaede para después dar una pequeña lamida a los labios entreabiertos de Hanamichi, quien se sorprendió ante el roce.

-¿Qu-… - pero antes de poder pronunciar cualquier palabra coherente, los labios del moreno ya lo habían alcanzado y lo besaban con avidez aunque con algo de timidez.

Dicho beso duró a penas unos segundos ya que de la misma manera inesperada que Rukawa lo había comenzado, lo había acabado. Pero Hanamichi no estaba satisfecho con tan poca cosa… así que rápidamente volvió a unir ambas bocas, creando un beso apasionado y ardiente, que Rukawa correspondió enseguida y que se volvió todavía más intenso cuando el pelirrojo colocó cada una de sus manos en las mejillas del moreno para unir más su rostro al suyo.

Ante la necesidad de inspirar oxigeno, tuvieron que separarse, no sin emitir pequeños gruñidos de molestia.

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio, ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos. Intentaban pensar qué estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar o qué era lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Kits… - intentó llamar Hanamichi al moreno, pero éste le interrumpió sus palabras volviendo a besar al pelirrojo con ansias y dirigió sus manos hacia el borde del jersey negro que llevaba Sakuragi para comenzar a intentar alzarlo.

Hanamichi se sorprendió al notar como Rukawa intentaba desnudarlo con rapidez, cosa que lo excitó de sobremanera. Pero más se sorprendió cuando el moreno lo empujó contra la puerta para que quedase apoyado en ella y acto seguido, incrementó más la intensidad del beso.

La mente del pelirrojo quedó bloqueada al instante. No le dio tiempo a pensar ni en el repentino cambio de actitud del ojiazul ni tampoco en su próxima boda, ni en absolutamente nada. Sólo pensaba en esos labios que lo besaban con frenesí y esas manos que lo acariciaban llevándolo hacia la locura.

Cuando el beso volvió a romperse, Hanamichi aprovechó para deshacerse del molesto jersey que Rukawa llevaba rato intentando sacárselo y también recorrió sus hábiles manos hacia el cuerpo del moreno, deshaciéndose del mandil que portaba y también de su camiseta., lanzándola hacia algún rincón del pequeño lugar.

A continuación, volvieron a entrelazar sus lenguas, momento que Hanamichi utilizó para empujar levemente a Kaede y hacer que éste quedase entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarse dominar por el Kitsune.

Mientras seguían con el beso y Rukawa le acariciaba el cabello, Sakuragi llevó sus manos hacia la cremallera de los vaqueros del moreno, bajándosela y tras desabrochar el botón, tiró de los vaqueros hacia abajo todo lo que pudo. A continuación, acarició con sus grandes manos esas piernas níveas que recién acababan de quedar expuestas.

Kaede al sentir que ya estaba prácticamente desnudo, deshizo el beso para comenzar a lamer la garganta del pelirrojo.

-Ah…- suspiró Sakuragi al sentir la ávida lengua del Zorro sobre la piel de su cuello y también al sentir sus manos desabrochar, con esfuerzo, los botones de su camisa.

Una vez se hubo desecho de los molestos botones, dirigió rápidamente sus manos al cierre del pantalón de Hanamichi para intentar abrirlo. Pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo cosa que hizo que Rukawa se detuviese de sus lamidas en su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos con un ligero aire de sorpresa.

Sakuragi le devolvió la mirada y con brusquedad, volteó el cuerpo del moreno, que quedó con su rostro pegado a la madera de la puerta.

Hanamichi se bajó rápidamente los pantalones y los bóxers hasta las rodillas para después lamer el oído de Rukawa, quien sufrió una sacudida ante tal contacto.

El pelirrojo, sin dejar de chupar y morder la suave piel del cuello y los hombros del Zorro, llevó sus manos a sus caderas, comenzándole a bajar sus bóxers todo lo que pudo. Y sin esperar más, agarró con una de sus bronceadas manos el duro pene y comenzó a acariciarlo por toda su longitud.

-¡A-ah!- gimió Kaede al sentir esa caricia. –Do-… ¡do'aho! –

Hanamichi sonrió al ver que el Zorro disfrutaba de todo lo que le hacía y no se molestó porqué lo llamase _do'aho_ mientras gemía.

Rápidamente llevó su otra mano hacia la boca del moreno, introduciendo en ella tres de sus finos dedos, haciendo que Kaede los lamiese con delicia consiguiendo así embadurnarlos de su cálida saliva.

El ojiazul sintió pocos instantes después como uno de esos dedos que segundos antes tenía entre sus labios se instalaba entre sus nalgas y se hacía paso por su pequeña entrada.

-¡Ah!- suspiró por el pinchazo de dolor que sintió cuando ese dedo se hubo introducido completamente en su ano.

-Shh… tranquilo… - suspiró Hanamichi mientras dirigía sus labios a su nuca para realizar allí pequeños besos mientras que con su otra mano intensificaba las caricias sobre su pene, intentando que Rukawa se relajase.

Cuando creyó que lo había conseguido un poco, introdujo un segundo dedo que también hizo gemir al moreno, pero al ver como rápidamente comenzaba a mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto, Hanamichi decidió introducir el tercer dedo.

Tras un pequeño grito de dolor por parte de Kaede, éste alzó uno de sus fuertes brazos llevándolo hacia la cabeza pelirroja para colocarla en su hombro. Una vez sintió la cabeza de Sakuragi sobre su hombro, giró su rostro hacia él.

-M-métela ya… - susurró Kaede en el oído de Hanamichi haciendo que el cuerpo del más alto se sacudiese por el placer que le produjo sentir el aliento del moreno en su oído y a continuación succionó de nuevo la nívea piel del cuello del moreno dejando una pequeña pero visible marca roja.

Hanamichi quitó rápidamente sus tres dedos del interior del más joven como también separó su otra mano del pene de Rukawa, quién emitió un gruñido de insatisfacción. Pero sin perder el tiempo, el pelirrojo hizo que el moreno se inclinase un poco hacia delante para tener más acceso en su trasero y separó suavemente sus nalgas para dirigir su propio miembro hacia ese ano, ligeramente dilatado, que se le presentaba como algo delicioso que necesitaba probar.

Y así, sin más, se introdujo de una sola estocada dentro del cálido cuerpo del moreno, quien no pudo evitar un largo gemido al sentir como era atravesado por ese largo miembro.

Hanamichi, al sentir como Rukawa comenzaba a temblar bajo su cuerpo y a contraer sus esfínteres por el dolor, cosa que le produjo un interminable placer, llevó sus manos al níveo pene para masajearlo mientras volvía a colocar sus labios sobre el cuello y la espalda de delante suyo para repartir pequeños y dulces besos por toda esa extensión.

Cuando sintió que se empezaba a relajar, Sakuragi comenzó a moverse con algo de sutileza, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, sus embestidas iban cobrando fuerza llegando cada vez más adentro del moreno, quien ayudaba a que esto se produjese moviendo sus caderas siguiendo el movimiento del pelirrojo.

Cuando Sakuragi alcanzó por fin la próstata de Rukawa, éste no pudo evitar jadear con fuerza y comenzar a temblar con más intensidad, esta vez debido al placer.

Después de unos largos instantes en los que tan sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos y el sonido que producían los testículos de Hanamichi chocar contra las nalgas d Rukawa, éste notó como lo alcanzaba el orgasmo y con un pequeño grito dejó salir con fuerza todo su blanco y espeso líquido salpicando además de la puerta del almacén, la mano que hasta entonces lo había estado masajeando. A continuación, sintió en su interior un par de fuertes embestidas y tras el grito de Hanamichi, un cálido líquido que lo inundó todo.

Kaede quedó totalmente apoyado contra la puerta intentando que el aire volviese a sus pulmones, mientras que Hanamichi se apoyó contra su cuerpo, todavía sin quitar su miembro de la entrada.

Ambos jadeaban de puro cansancio, sintiendo como pronto las piernas no podrían seguir aguantando todo su peso.

Sakuragi se apartó un poco del blanco cuerpo del Kitsune para poder separarse completamente de él. Después Kaede se volteó para quedar cara a cara con el pelirrojo.

-¿Estás bien…? – preguntó cansado Sakuragi, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-…S-…- pero antes que pudiese contestar, ambos escucharon el sonido de un teléfono móvil.

-Es… es el mío… - dijo rápidamente Sakuragi, agachándose para subir su ropa interior y sus pantalones que habían quedado olvidados más abajo de sus rodillas. Una vez se los hubo colocado, sacó el pequeño aparato de uno de los bolsillos, y sin mirar el número que lo llamaba, contestó.

-¿Sí? – pronunció al descolgar el teléfono. Rukawa lo miró con curiosidad mientras seguía respirando dificultosamente. -¿Mi-…Mineko? – preguntó casi en un grito Hanamichi al oír al otro lado de la línea la voz de la que iba a ser su esposa dentro de unos días.

Rukawa abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa que le produjo saber que acababa de llamar su hermana.

Al escuchar el nervioso hablar del pelirrojo a través del móvil, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción inundase su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás aquí en Japón? – gritaba el pelirrojo. –Podrías haberme avisado…y…-

Su pequeño juego acababa de comenzar.

------

**NdR:**

**Wuolass! -****  
****Wah, cmo siempre, lo primero es pedir perdón por la tardanza ..U wah siempre tengo q decir lo mismo xD es q soy muy lenta escribiendo u.u Y eso que estoy de vacaciones...per parece que eso influya más para escribir menos XD**

**  
Pues nada, sobre el capitulo...no hay mucho que decir...ya me direis que opinais - No me ha dado tiempo a revisar mucho el capitulo pk n keria tardar más en actulizar TT asi que gomen si hay errores garrafales u.u **

**Y poco mas...no digo nada sobre la proxima actualizacion...pk seguro q digo que lo haré pronto y al final tardaré siglos ..UUU**

**Pues nada! nos vemos en el 11! 0**


End file.
